Reencuentro en Nerima
by Allissha
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde que Akane se fue a los Angeles, se caso y continuo con su vida, mientras que Ranma se ha convertido en el campeon de artes marciales y se mudo a Tokio,los patriarcas Tendo y Saotome preparan una boda sin saber la sorpresa que Akane les tiene, las prometidas esperan el cumplimiento de sus compromisos, pero Ranma ha encontrado a la mujer de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

A sus 21 años aun no sabía cómo enfrentar a su padre estaba muy nerviosa hacia días que venía dándole vueltas, no tenía idea de lo que iba a ocurrir ni tampoco sabía lo que le esperaba no sabía cuánto habían cambiado las cosas pero esperaba que todo saliera bien y no tuviera que dar mayores explicaciones. odiaba que se metieran en su vida, siempre había sido así, no le daban espacio por lo que le preocupaba que haría una vez estando allí, seguro la estarían persiguiendo todo el día preguntándole un millón de cosas, ella no quería eso, quería estar tranquila. - _Tengo que calmarme un poco, sabré manejar las cosas de la mejor manera posible, aunque no quiero pensar lo que dirán cuando se enteren, ya me lo imagino esto va a ser un caos – _pensó mientras que con una boba sonrisa recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior.

Buenos días amor – escucho una voz masculina detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y depositaba un beso tierno sobre su cabeza– se puede saber qué es lo que haces

Buenos días cielo – le contesto mientras se giraba para saludarlo con cálido beso en los labios – ¿tienes hambre?, te estaba preparando el desayuno

Aja, mucha. Pero dime que es lo que estabas pensando te veías muy distraída, además no me despertaste

Lo siento amor pero te veías tan tranquilo que preferí dejarte dormir un poco más. Además me levante temprano porque no podía dormir, estoy algo nerviosa no sé si quiero volver…. Quisiera que vinieras conmigo

Akane… - dijo suspirando - sabes bien que no puedo, tengo que atender asuntos del trabajo, además se que vas a estar bien tu siempre has sabido cómo manejar la situación

Lo sé, pero ayer hable con Nabiki y sabes… no ha cambiado nada, me va a volver loca, a pesar de que no la veo hace años se sigue portando igual que siempre tan calculadora

Tranquila amor – le dijo besándola tiernamente en la frente mientras la abrazaba – tu sabrás manejar a tu hermana siempre lo has hecho, vas a estar bien ya lo veras, estoy seguro que tu familia estará feliz de verte

Si – contesto ella con una sonrisa – la verdad es que los extraño tanto

Lo ves, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estoy seguro que ellos también te extrañan, de todas formas ya hice algunos arreglos y todo está preparado para que te quedes en Tokio

Gracias amor, tu siempre piensas en todo… pero estas seguro que estarás allí en dos semanas. Estoy casi segura… más bien estoy bien segura que en cuanto me vean y se den cuenta de mi situación van a querer saber, se va a desatar el caos y con intriga van a querer saber de ti, seguro que lo primero que me pedirán será conocerte

Por supuesto – le contesto a su esposa mirándola fijamente – sabes bien que si pudiera me iría contigo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y nunca te dejaría sola – le dijo mientras la besaba con mucho amor - pero venga ya dejemos de preocuparnos tanto que se nos hace tarde

Como amaba a ese hombre, siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla y reconfortarla haciéndole olvidar sus temores, no se arrepentía por ningún motivo de haber decidido casarse con él, de entregarle su corazón como había hecho de la forma más profunda y sin restricciones, estaba segura que con él a su lado podría enfrentar su pasado un pasado al que venía huyéndole desde hacía cuatro años. Quien lo hubiera dicho salió de su hogar para ir a estudiar a un país lejano, un país al que ni conocía, pero no se imaginó que en ese país iba a hacer su vida con tranquilidad, sin ninguna loca persiguiéndola a cada rato, sin nadie metiéndose en su vida, ahí podía respirar calma y tranquilidad a pesar del bullicio de la ciudad, era cierto que a pesar de lo complicado de su trabajo y a veces tener que escapar de molestos reporteros para que no irrumpieran en su vida privada era agotador pero llevaba una vida tranquila, no entendía por qué ellos no la podían dejar en paz, que no entendían que su vida privada era eso su vida y tener un puesto importante en una empresa tan grande y famosa como en la que ella trabajaba no les daba derecho a meterse con ella, sonrió cansadamente aún seguía conservando su tranquilidad, ser la directora de mercadotecnia de una empresa de productos deportivos de un famoso deportista a veces le causaba demasiados problemas, el ruido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos haciéndola girar bruscamente. Sonrió al ver a su amiga y mano derecha entrar a su oficina - _ya se había tardado _- pensó

¿Akane? ¿estás bien? – pregunto mientras entraba y la veía con preocupación - son la una tienes que comer algo, no te puedes encerrar en esta oficina todo el día

¿Eh?...Hola Sharon

Tendo en definitiva este no es uno de tus mejores días. En que tanto piensas

No sé a qué te refieres

No te hagas Akane hace dos días estas distraída, ¿acaso es por la transferencia?

Si un poco… de cierta forma – dijo mirando a la rubia mientras se dejaba caer en su silla y suspiraba

Venga cambia esa cara y cuéntame que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada

Pues nada me causa nostalgia tener que dejar los Ángeles, ya me había acostumbrado a mi vida aquí, a no tener que preocuparme por ciertas locas persiguiéndome para matarme y mi hermana metiendo sus narices en donde no debe buscando información para vender, eso sin contar a mi padre y mis tíos presionándome para cumplir con un compromiso y poner en alto el honor de la familia ¿eso te parece poco?

Bueno si lo dices de esa forma creo que tienes razón en cierta forma y definitivamente no suena nada tentador volver a Japón. Además mira no todo es tan malo – comento la rubia mientras le enseñaba la portada de una revista – hay cosas buenas que te puedes encontrar en Japón y en definitiva no encontraras aquí en los Ángeles

Estas loca como se te ocurre – rápidamente le arrebato la revista en la que en la portaba aparecía la foto de su ex prometido

Que tiene de malo es el campeón de artes marciales todos lo admiran tu puedes ir como cualquier fan a verlo, ya hemos ido a verlo antes cuando se ha presentado a competir en Nueva York o ya no lo recuerdas

Akane la miro con desaprobación mientras negaba con la cabeza

No en definitiva no … no puedo ir a un torneo de artes marciales y presentarme así como así como una fan. Nabiki va a estar ahí crees que no me reconocería, además lo de Nueva York fue diferente nadie me conoce y pues de tanta gente no se dieron cuenta que estuvimos ahí, aunque recuerda lo difícil que fue evitar que Nabiki nos viera. Casi nos descubre – dijo susurrando, para después agregar con una mirada de reproche – eso sin contar que días después se presentó en mi apartamento y tu querías quedarte más tiempo en Nueva York, te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado

Y que tiene de malo, después de todo que tu hermana sea su representante no interfiere con el hecho de que tú puedas ir a verlo, además de que te quejas tu hermana no nos descubrió, eso sin contar que tampoco tu esposo se encontraba en tu casa así que nada paso nuestro secreto sigue a salvo – contesto sonriendo maliciosamente – de todas formas ser fans no mata a nadie, solo le admiramos como todo el mundo

Estas loca, además no creo que sea una buena idea

Ya Akane eres aguafiestas, si yo fuera tu no me lo pensaría dos veces además no se tienen porque enterar que estás ahí ya no eres una adolescente por dios Akane eres adulta estas casada tienes tu propia vida no tienes que comportarte como una niña, además tengo entendido que no vas a vivir en Nerima sino en Tokio así que nadie lo va a saber y en todo caso que te preocupa porque no creo que sea solo la transferencia.- Akane suspiro antes de contestar

En realidad no del todo aunque en parte si – Sharon la miro confundida – en realidad me preocupa la reacción de mi papa y de mis tíos, sin contar las de mis hermanas en cuanto me vean.

No entiendo Akane te fuiste hace 4 años, ya hiciste tu vida y lo de tu compromiso fue hace ya bastante no crees que ya se les haya olvidado – ella negó con la cabeza

No conoces a mi familia, desde que me comprometieron solo me presionaban para que me casara y uniera las escuelas – la rubia la miraba intentando comprender la preocupación de su amiga. – va a ser un caos Sharon, en cuanto me vean una locura, ya me imagino a mi papa llorando a mares y mi tía recordándome la importancia del honor.

Venga ya no te comas la cabeza de todas formas eso es pasado Akane ahora lo que tienes que hacer es vivir el presente primero es la felicidad Akane – contesto su amiga con una sonrisa – además te voy a extrañar así que cambia esa cara y vamos comer algo, así que no quiero escusas vamos por algo rico y nutritivo que buena falta te hace

Tienes razón eres una gran amiga, la mejor de todas – contesto con una sonrisa – déjame me preparo y nos vamos

De acuerdo te espero afuera pero no te tardes porque tengo hambre

Mientras tanto en el restaurant de un prestigioso hotel en Italia se encuentra un joven de cabello negro atado en una trenza tomando un café tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico cuando escucho su móvil sonar, miro la pantalla y con una sonrisa se apresuró a contestar

Hola preciosa ¿cómo estás? ….. si ….si ya te había dicho que si… no te preocupes te veré pronto…. lo prometo ….cuídate ….prometo ir a verte….. pronto….sabes que lo que Ranma Saotome promete lo cumple…. …no, estoy tomando un café….si ESTOY SOLO…. me ofendes querida como puedes pensar que me olvidé de ti…te veré luego….más pronto de lo que te imaginas….yo también te amo – dijo esto último con una sonrisa y colgó

Vaya Saotome no pierdes el tiempo – escucho una voz femenina detrás de el

Nabiki no te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas – dijo seriamente mientras la veía tomar asiento frente a el

Bueno Ranma ¿estás listo?

Por supuesto yo siempre estoy listo

Tu siempre tan egocéntrico Ranma, pero dime cuando voy a conocer a tu chica Italiana, porque por lo que escuche va en serio –le dijo mirándolo maliciosamente - ¿acaso vendrá a verte al torneo?

No lo creo Nabiki – contesto sin mirarla mientras tomaba de su taza de café – en todo caso no te la voy a presentar y además quien dijo que era Italiana

Mmmm, ya veo – contesto mientras lo escudriñaba con la mirada – ya llevas bastante tiempo saliendo con ella debe ser una chica realmente especial

Si lo es Nabiki, lo es

Vaya cuñadito me sorprendes – dijo haciéndose para atrás en la silla mientras asentaba su móvil sobre la mesa y lo observaba minuciosamente – aunque debo admitir que has sido muy listo, mira que has logrado ocultarle algo a la gran Nabiki Tendo sin ser descubierto – Ranma se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

Ya vez no siempre lo puedes saber todo

Te has ocultado bastante bien Ranma, ni la prensa lo sabe aún pero era de esperarse todo este tiempo pensé que era Italiana – el la miro de manera seria se incorporó en la silla y le sonrió

Como tú digas Nabiki, de todas formas no me importa que te enteres, ya llevo años disfrutando de mi privacidad con ella… .así que no importa – Nabiki lo miro incrédula definitivamente Ranma había madurado y ya no lograba incomodarlo como cuando eran adolescentes, a sus 21 años él lograba controlarse a la perfección sin ponerse nervioso y en evidencia delante de ella, ya no era divertido si no podía incomodarlo, por lo que se quedó pensando un instante mientras él seguía leyendo su periódico, hasta que pareció recordar algo y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

Y dime Ranma ¿ya estás listo para volver a verla? – el bajo su periódico y la observo cuidadosamente no entendiendo a que se refería

No se de qué hablas Nabiki

Vamos cuñadito o es que ya se te olvido, ya te lo había dicho – dejo ella, mientras el enarqueaba una ceja no entendiendo nada – volveremos a Japón esta semana

Creí que el torneo era en dos semanas

Así es, pero la rueda de prensa aquí se reprogramo para mañana, así que esta vez tendremos tiempo suficiente para descansar y podremos pasar por el dojo

¿ahh si? Bueno y eso que tiene que ver

Ranma, no me digas que ya se te olvido… ya te lo había dicho,….bueno – suspiro - déjame refrescarte la memoria… - el la miro intrigado mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa entrelazándolas - Hable con Akane hace unos días y ya se estaba preparando para volver a Japón, su vuelo sale a las diez de la noche de los Ángeles y mañana estará en Tokio y .. – dijo poniendo drama a sus palabras - adivina para quien va trabajar

Sorpréndeme – dijo sin turbarse ni un poco

Ella es la nueva vicepresidente de Fashion Corp… o sea tu mano derecha y quien sabe podría ser mucho más señor presidente

No digas tonterías Nabiki – dijo molesto

Vamos Ranma, no me digas que no estas ansioso de volver a verla después de 4 años, además déjame decirte que hacer dos años la vi y se veía tan cambiada

De que rayos hablas Nabiki… cuando la viste – pregunto ya intrigado

Cuando fuimos a Nueva York, recuerdas que me tome unos días, pues tome un vuelo a los Ángeles y fui a saludarla y déjame decirte que no estaba sola y se le veía realmente feliz – dijo de forma maliciosa al ver la reacción de Ranma ante cada palabra que decía

No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con tu hermana – contesto de forma tajante buscando terminar con el asunto aunque estaba evidentemente molesto y en realidad tenía ganas de saber con quién se encontraba su exprometida

Vaya cuñadito veo que aun te afecta mi hermanita y estoy segura que estas ansioso por volver a verla

No digas idioteces – dijo ya perdiendo toda la tranquilidad que mantenía Nabiki en realidad sabia como sacarlo de sus cabales – lo que haga o deje de hacer Akane me tiene sin cuidado

No te preocupes Ranma no tienes que estar celoso tan solo se encontraba con una amiga – comento soltando una carcajada

Si serás Nabiki – contesto de forma más calmada volviendo a tomar nuevamente su café mientras sonreía comento – aunque de todas formas será interesante volver a verla más si va a trabajar para mi no crees

Así es Ranma, debo reconocer que será interesante sobre todo para tu misteriosa chica –comento maliciosamente – mira que luchar contra el pasado de Ranma Saotome y su gran amor, eso sin contar el dúo de locas que te estarán esperando en Nerima y sin contar los pretendientes de Akane

¿Dúo? –pregunto intrigado

Si dúo – reafirmo – Kodachi se cansó de esperar así que solo te quedan dos , tres si contamos a Akane, recuerda que todos ellos esperan el cumplimiento de un compromiso apenas vuelvas, además de nuestros padres que se están preparando para que asumas de una vez por todas tu responsabilidad con Akane

Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo cruzando los brazos – tengo que enfrentar de nueva cuenta a esas locas, lo que no entiendo porque la urgencia de mama porque yo vuelva a Nerima si después de todo estos años cuando nos encontramos en Japón me la he pasado en mi apartamento en Tokio y ella me ha visto todas esas ocasiones y sin contar que he evitado que esas me molesten, no entiendo porque la insistencia en acabar con esa tranquilidad. – Nabiki sonrió, Ranma en serio a veces actuaba como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinches

Ranma creo que debo advertirte aunque no es mi naturaleza hacerlo

Cuanto me va a costar – pregunto sacando su cartera

No seas tonto no todo se trata de dinero me ofendes – el la miro incrédulo – pero bueno como sea, creo que debes estar preparado. Nuestros padres nos esperan en Nerima por Akane

En serio no entiendo – agrego mientras comía unos panes

Ay Ranma, Ranma, ellos están preparando la boda, han aprovechado que Akane decidió volver para casarlos y de una vez cumplan con su compromiso y les den el tan ansiado heredero – Ranma al escuchar aquello se atraganto y empezó a toser tratando de respirar ante la mirada de total satisfacción de la mediana de las Tendo, había logrado su objetivo había perturbado la tranquilidad del artista marcial, ella sabía que esa noticia lo iba a incomodar bastante y eso la divertía mucho - solo lo siento por tu nueva novia, se va a decepcionar tanto pobrecilla – el chico no contesto solo se le quedo viendo

Vamos Ranma no puede ser tan malo después de todo ustedes no terminaron mal, más bien diría que todo lo contrario o es que ya no lo recuerdas

¿Que si no lo recordaba? Por supuesto que lo recordaba todo lo tenía tan claro como ese día hubiera sido ayer pero podía admitirlo frente la mediana de las Tendo. Sin embargo sonrió y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos ante la mirada satisfecha de Nabiki que en definitiva pensaba que aquello iba a ser interesante y se iba divertir con esos dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, y gracias por los reviews, me dio alegría que les haya gustado, espero no decepcionarles y la historia sea lo que esperan. No planeo que sea larga, al contrario, ya que quiero terminarla pronto. He mejorado un poco la redacción, espero que sea de su agrado y esta vez se entienda mejor, discúlpenme por la pésima redacción del capítulo anterior, pues como se darán cuenta es mi primer fic.

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

Ranma entro a su habitación, suspiro cansadamente, no podía creer lo que Nabiki acababa de confesarle, se quitó el saco y se aflojo la corbata mientras se sentaba en su cama, tomo una fotografía de la mesita de noche, la observo, y acaricio con un dedo la imagen de una bella mujer.

**- Eres demasiado hermosa** – dijo como si en verdad la tuviera frente a el

**- ¿me pregunto?, ¿cómo vas a reaccionar en cuanto te enteres?** – sonrió, y deposito la fotografía en su lugar.

En la foto se podía observar a una hermosa chica, un poco más baja que él, la tenía abrazaba por detrás y ambos sonreían a la cámara, el recordó ese día, se encontraban en su apartamento, tan solo hacia una hora que había llegado, ese día estaba ansioso, y como no estarlo después de un mes de no verla, ella lo había recibido con una fiesta sorpresa, era su cumpleaños, pero no esperaba tal recibimiento, ese mismo día ella le había dado el mejor de los regalos, un regalo que jamás podría comprarse, ni con todo el dinero del mundo, en realidad había sido un regalo muy especial, se sentía realmente feliz, se preguntó cómo era posible que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto, no entendía como ella podía amarlo tanto, aun cuando se veían muy poco, como podía siempre estar esperándolo si él se la pasaba viajando, en verdad ella era muy especial.

Suspiro y se acercó a la ventana, observo el paisaje, en verdad era una vista magnifica, saco su móvil y comenzó a hacer unas llamadas, necesitaba prepararlo todo, en unos días tendría que estar de vuelta en Tokio, y por consiguiente, en Nerima, sabía que tenía que volver y enfrentar su pasado tarde o temprano, pero aun así la idea sonaba algo absurda y nada tentadora, pero debía volver, tenía que dejar las cosas en claro, nada podía seguir como antes, ya no eran unos niños, y él, ya había tomado su decisión, su vida iba más allá de absurdos compromisos hechos por su padre, y de tontas leyes amazonas, así que tendría que hablar con todos, y decirles, que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir con aquello que estaban apurados en reclamarle – _**elegir una prometid,a que absurdo**_**, si**_** no estamos hablando de un par de zapatos, tontos**_– pensó, aun no sabía como pero lo haría, recordó lo que Nabiki le dijo, eso le molestaba , pero que osadía de sus padres preparar una boda, ¿que acaso no les bastaba con la que habían organizado y había sido arruinada?, ¿hasta cuándo se seguirían metiendo en su vida?, es verdad, tenía que enfrentarlos, y decírselos el mismo, para que lo dejaran en paz, aunque debía admitir que ese día él había deseado casarse con ella, su entonces prometida, pero como siempre, su orgullo y su obsesión por una cura lo arruinaron todo, como se había arrepentido de aquello, pero que más se podía hacer, eso era pasado – _**Akane**_ - pensó, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar su nombre.

**- Debo admitir, que después de eso todo empezó a marchar bien – **se dijo a si mismo mientras recordaba.

- Flashback -

* * *

**Cuatro años atrás.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que estuvieron a punto de casarse, si no hubiera sido por todos esos locos que lo perseguían, ahora se encontrarían casados, en verdad lo deseaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, ahora se encontraba caminando sobre la cerca, con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos mientras miraba de reojo a su prometida, hacia días que estaba tan rara, no entendía que le estaba pasando, ella no le decía nada, y ya se estaba preocupando demasiado, tenía tanto miedo de que algo le pudiera estar pasando, aun no superaba lo de Jusenkio, de tan solo recordarlo se le encogía el corazón, tenía que averiguarlo, no había dormido en toda lo noche, estaba pensando en la mejor manera de hablar con ella, ya lo había intentado días antes, y nada le había resultado, como siempre, alguien aparecía y los interrumpía, ahora estaba decido, tenía que improvisar algo, diviso la escuela a lo lejos, suspiro, y salto colocándose a un lado ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara por la inesperada acción, de su prometido, de un solo movimiento la tomo de la cintura haciendo que se detuviera bruscamente, ella lo miro enojada.

**- ¡Ranma!, ¿cómo te atreves?**

**- Akane **– dijo seriamente- **e… espera un momento** – se estaba poniendo nervioso al verla tan enojada.

**- ¿Qué pretendes?** – pregunto ella, el solo suspiro, y apretó un poco más su agarre, la levanto del suelo y la tomo en brazos, comenzó a alejarse del lugar saltando por los tejados.

**-Tenemos que hablar** – fue lo único que le dijo, mientras ella lo miraba confundida, no entendía que le sucedía, le había sorprendido con su reacción.

Luego de un rato llegaron a la estación, y ella se asusto.

**- Ranma, ¿que hacemos aquí?.**

**- Akane…..necesitamos hablar, ven conmigo… confía en mi** – estaba muy nervioso, pero la miraba tiernamente, tratando de trasmitirle tranquilidad y confianza.

**- Está bien** – contesto resignada, el sonrió al ver que ella cedía y no lo golpeaba como siempre, tomo valor y la tomo de la mano.

La había llevado a la playa, le pareció una buena idea llevarla ahí, estaba seguro que si la llevaba al primer lugar que se le cruzara por la mente, evitaría que todo saliera mal como siempre, y no sabía porque le había sonado magnifica la idea de un paseo por la playa. Ya llevaban 20 minutos caminando en silencio, y ella ya se estaba empezando a desesperar, por lo que se decidió hablar.

**- Ranma, podrías decirme, ¿a que me has traído aquí?. **

**- ¿eh? …yo, lo siento** – contesto de forma distraída, ella lo miro preocupada, él se estaba comportando bastante raro.

**- ¿te encuentras bien? **– le pregunto, mientras lo miraba atenta a sus reacciones – **te noto extraño.**

**Si estoy bien** – medito unos segundos, y se decidió hablar – **Akane, necesito que me digas que es lo que sucede contigo, has estado actuando bastante raro.**

**No sé a qué te refieres.**

**Akane, no te hagas la tonta** – contesto empezando a exasperarse, a lo que ella se enfado.

**- A quien le dices tonta, idiota** – Ranma solo la miro confundido, en qué momento se le empezó a salir las cosas de control, estaban empezando a pelear nuevamente, y no era eso lo que quería, así que por primera vez hizo su orgullo a un lado, respiro hondo, tratándose de calmar antes de hablar.

**- Lo siento Akane….yo….yo…en verdad lo siento** – ella lo miro sorprendida, era la primera vez que en lugar de insultarla él se disculpaba con ella, ahora si, en definitiva tenía la certeza que algo le sucedía a Ranma, si no se hubiera pasado los días pensando en que sería si se hubiera casado con él, se habría dado cuenta que algo le preocupaba a su prometido – **solo quería saber qué es lo que te pasa, desde la boda estas realmente extraña, ya casi no me hablas, y eso me preocupa**

**- Ranma …**- susurro, estaba sorprendida, el le decía que le preocupaba ella, de verdad, algo no estaba bien – **en verdad estoy bien, no sucede nada, solo que…..no es nada, estoy bien. **

**- Vamos, termina lo que ibas a decir….confía en mi, si tienes algún problema podemos solucionarlo… **- ella negó con la cabeza.

**No en serio, todo está bien** – él se dio cuenta que no estaban llegando a ningún lado, y ella solo agachaba la cabeza, vio en sus ojos esa mirada triste, la misma que hacía días tenia, así que sin darse cuenta, se dejó llevar por la situación, la tomo del brazo y la hizo detenerse bruscamente, puso su manos en su cintura, mientras se acercaba a ella pegándola a su cuerpo, ella al sentir como el la había abrazado, levanto la mirada algo asustada, su corazón latía aceleradamente, para nada le molestaba la reacción de su prometido, es cierto que le pareció extraño porque él nunca había sido tan atrevido, pero no le importó, en realidad le había gustado, sus miradas se conectaron en ese instante.

**- Akane….yo…lo siento…pero, en verdad necesito hacerlo **– dijo en un susurro, acerco más su rostro al de ella, y la beso, sintió sus cálidos y suaves labios, no lo había pensado, solo se dejó llevar por el momento, al principio le preocupo la reacción de ella, sabía que lo golpearía, estaba bien, él se lo había ganado, pero habría valido la pena, se tranquilizó, en el momento en que sintió como ella correspondía el beso haciéndolo vibrar, se sentía tan feliz, hasta que después de unos minutos se fue separando poco a poco de ella, dándole pequeños y suaves besos antes de separarse de ella por completo, estaba completamente rojo y avergonzado, la había besado sin su permiso.

**- Akane…en verdad…lo siento, perdóname, yo me deje llevar, sé que no debí, pero, en serio no pude evitarlo** – ella lo miro y se llevó la mano a los labios, mientras el la observaba con culpa y vergüenza

**- ¿Por qué?-** fue lo único que ella pregunto, el no comprendió al principio, pero después de unos instantes se dio cuenta que es lo que ella quería saber, así que trago aire para darse valor, y decidió contestarle, después de su osadía era lo menos que podía hacer.

**- Porque te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, porque desde que casi te pierdo no he tenido ni un minuto de tranquilidad, y para serte sincero, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero no lo quería así, sin tu permiso.**

**- Ranma** – susurro – **pero tú siempre me insultas, y en la boda lo negaste.**

**- Lo sé** – suspiro mientras le acariciaba el rostro – **en verdad soy un idiota, las cosas que te decía no eran ciertas, desde que nos conocimos tu siempre has estado a la defensiva, supongo que por eso mi orgullo siempre ganaba, y terminaba diciéndote todas esa estupideces cuando en realidad sentía y pensaba todo lo contrario….**

**pero sabes** – la miro y sonrío - **las pocas veces que dije que te veías linda, eran realmente ciertas, aunque tú no me creías, yo pienso que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y lo de la boda, en realidad estaba muy nervioso, después de verte vestida así… no se….además, en cierta manera creo que ese día esperaba escucharte decir algo que he anhelado… y después que eso no ocurrió, pues, ya sabes….. todo salió mal, fui un cobarde **- ella le sonrío y deposito un corto beso en sus labios.

**- Ranma, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, he esperado tanto para que fueras aunque sea un poquito amable conmigo, pero esto es mejor.**

**- ¿En serio? ¿no estas molesta?.**

**- Claro que no tonto, te amo, porque habría de estar molesta.**

**- ¡Akane!** – exclamo, mientras la volvía a besar – no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte.

- Fin de l flashback -

* * *

**- Definitivamente, todo empezó a marchar bien entonces, creo que fue la primera vez que algo me salía bien, y esa torpe marimacho no me golpeo por haberme atrevido a acercármele tanto, aunque debo reconocer que besarla fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho entonces **– dijo con una sonrisa – **fue agradable no tener que salir huyendo del trio de locas, en realidad creo que Nabiki tiene razón, todo esto va a ser muy interesante**

* * *

Pues, a ver que les pareció, ustedes me dicen si les gusto o no, ya sé que no tiene el mismo enfoque y entusiasmo que el primer capítulo, pero, quería ir introduciendo recuerdos que vayan acomodando la historia. La verdad es que me llamo mucho la atención poner algo como esto, algo centrado específicamente en Ranma y Akane, que puedo decir, en mi defensa solo puedo algar que me encanta la pareja.

Gracias por su apoyo, y espero traerles pronto el siguiente capítulo. Tengo pensado para el Lunes o Martes, si no es que antes, estoy con la idea de estar actualizando a diario, todo depende del trabajo, pero tratare de continuarlo entre una cosa y otra, para no hacerles esperar tanto.

**Rusa:** gracias por tu comentario, no me molesta, al contrario, no es normal en mi tener tantos errores, pero, es bueno que alguien haga que me dé cuenta cuando los tengo, lamentablemente aquí se me paso la mano, sé que tendré más, ya que entre el trabajo y atender a mis peques, pues, estaré tratando de continuar para no retrasarme. Y lo de las ortografías, te lo debo, no soy buena en ello , pero te prometo que tratare que a partir de ahora, cada actualización este lo más presentable posible.

**Patyakane: **prometo llegar pronto al desenlace y acabar con la curiosidad, espero no decepcionarte, y que tu corazonada sea la misma que mi idea en la historia.

**97pupi, yumita, lisa 2307:** prometo tener listo otro capitulo pronto.

**Gracias a todos, y nos vemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

Era cerca de la media noche en Tokio, la ciudad se veía fantástica, estaba tan iluminada que parecía un sueño, todas esas luces hacían que pareciera un maravilloso cuadro, de verdad no lo podía creer, al fin estaba de regreso, se encontraba ansiosa, observaba todo a su alrededor con mucho entusiasmo, como si fuera la primera vez que visitaba esa hermosa ciudad.

- **No lo puedo creer, esto es fantástico, debo haberme quedado dormida, porque creo que estoy soñando **- pensó en voz alta con mucha emoción, no se dio cuenta que en realidad lo había dicho, y que el taxista la miraba extrañando.

- **Llegamos señorita** – escucho la voz del taxista, se asustó por un instante, pero inmediatamente reacciono _– __**Oh Dios, parezco una niña pequeña**__ – _pensó. Se apresuró a bajar del taxi, el taxista la ayudo con su equipaje, mientras el portero del edificio se acercaba a darle la bienvenida. Se quedó parada frente a aquel edificio, estaba realmente sorprendida, no podía creer que se quedaría en ese edificio, cuando su esposo le dijo que había arreglado todo, nunca se imaginó nada como aquello, era un edificio muy elegante, tan solo la fachada era impresionante, con sus enormes ventales que le daban un toque muy sofisticado, negó con la cabeza –_**esto es demasiado**__ – _pensó mientras entraba al edificio.

Entro al apartamento, y no dejaba de asombrarse, eran demasiados lujos para ella, dejo su equipaje en la salita de estar y busco su habitación, tenía que descansar, entre el viaje y la emoción su cuerpo le pedía a gritos el tan ansiado descanso, después se encargaría de desempacar, se recostó en la cama pensando en la situación que enfrentaría, estaban su familia y su nuevo trabajo **– **_**tener que adaptarse de nuevo**__ - _sonrió, el primer paso ya estaba dado, muy a su pesar había regresado, no es que no quisiera, pero se había acostumbrado a una vida tranquila _**– solo espero poder descansar unos días sin que lo estropeen todo – **_pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

Eran casi las once de la mañana, cuando la intensa luz que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación la despertó, se levantó y decidió tomarse una ducha, no tendría que presentarse al trabajo aun, así que tendría unos días para descansar, pensó en desayunar, pero decidió que lo mejor sería después, así que, salió y pidió un taxi, la hora había llegado.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la entrada del que fue su hogar durante tantos años, leyó el tablero – _**Dojo Tendo, no ha cambiado nada**__ - _pensó, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía si tocar o entrar, era extraño, pero después de haber estado lejos tanto tiempo lo había dejado de considerar su hogar, se había acostumbrado a una vida diferente, a un hogar diferente. Después de meditarlo unos minutos decidió que lo mejor sería entrar, después de todo aún seguía siendo su hogar, el mismo que la vio crecer.

- **Ya llegue **– grito desde la entrada, oyó unos pasos acercarse apresuradamente y sonrió.

- **¡Akane!** – grito Kasumi, y se acercó a abrazarla, estaba tan feliz de ver nuevamente a su pequeña hermana **– al fin, estas aquí.**

- **Hola Kasumi, a mí también me alegra mucho verte.**

**- Familia, vengan, ya llego** – grito Kasumi, mientras guiaba a su hermana menor al comedor **– vamos debes de tener hambre** – ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Se sentó en lugar de siempre, suspiro un par de veces, entonces vio a su padre correr hacia ella hecho un mar de lágrimas, mientras la abrazaba.

**- Hija, mi pequeña, al fin has vuelto** – decía mientras la apretaba cada vez más fuerte **– ¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu padre?, ¿cómo has podido abandonarme asi durante tanto tiempo?.**

**- Papa, no es para tanto **– dijo, mientras trataba que su padre la soltara, cosa que le estaba resultando realmente imposible, fatigada de no lograr nada, sonrió y agrego de forma divertida – **papa, ¿podrías soltarme?, no puedo respirar**.

- **Lo siento tanto, pero es que te extrañe mucho.**

- **¡Akane!, hija, es bueno verte de nuevo de nuevo, en verdad te vez muy cambiada** – dijo una voz, por lo que ella levanto la vista, y con una sonrisa se levantó, estaba tan feliz de verla de nuevo, así que se apresuró a abrazarla.

**¡Tía Nodoka!, me alegra tanto volver a verla** – la señora Saotome le sonrió en un gesto cariñoso, después de unos minutos se separó de ella, y vio a Genma, hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, a lo que él respondió de la misma forma.

-**Nos alegra tanto tenerte aquí, pequeña** – agrego la Señora Saotome **– es bueno volver a verte.**

-**A mí también me da mucho gusto verles de nuevo** – la emoción se escuchaba en cada una de sus palabras, pero, entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, un pequeño de dos años, de mirada dulce y ojos castaños, la observaba con mucha curiosidad - **¡Oh Dios mío!, tú debes ser Shinji, pero si es preciosos Kasumi** – decía mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño, a lo que Kasumi le sonrió tiernamente.

-**Tiene dos años** – respondió

-**Oh, es increíble, Tofu debe están tan feliz, no puedo creerlo, estoy tan contenta por ti** – Kasumi agradeció el gesto de su hermana y se apresuró a servir la comida, mientras comían continuaron charlando, ella les conto lo que había vivido en los Ángeles, de la Universidad, de su trabajo, de sus amigos, ella les pregunto muchas cosas, quería saber todo acerca de su familia, quería enterarse de cada detalle que se había perdido. Estaba tan feliz, que decidió quedarse unos días en el dojo, después de todo los había extrañado y no le vendría mal quedarse y relajarse un poco – _**espero no arrepentirme después, de todas maneras creo que es lo mejor, así tengo la oportunidad de buscar el mejor momento para darles la noticia**__ –_ pensó.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, se sintió ligeramente mareada, su estómago parecía haber ido a un viaje a la montaña rusa, y no parecía querer darle tregua, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería desayunar un poco. En el comedor ya se encontraban todos desayunando, saludo y se sentó, se dio cuenta que todos la miraban de una forma extraña, nadie decía ni una palabra, esto le extraño, pero decidió restarle importancia.

- **Akane, ¿piensas quedarte aquí?** –pregunto Nodoka, ella la miro con extrañeza, definitivamente algo andaba mal.

- **Solo será uno días** – contesto

-**Ya veo, entonces ¿volverás a los Ángeles?**

-**No tía, en realidad mi estadía en Japón es por trabajo, así que me quedare en Tokio.**

-**Esa es una noticia excelente** – exclamo el señor Tendo – **lo ve Saotome, le dije que mi pequeña no nos iba a defraudar, el honor de la familia esta salvo.**

-**Tiene toda la razón Tendo** – contesto el señor Saotome.

Akane los miro con cansancio, en serio no iban a cambiar _**– lo sabía, llego la hora del circo**__ – _pensó.

-**Ustedes nunca van a cambiar, ¿cierto?, lo mejor será que me vaya, necesito un poco de aire** – se apresuró a ponerse de pie, comer ya no le sonaba una idea tentadora – **saldré a dar un paseo, volveré más tarde**.

-**Pero Akane, ¿No piensas comer?** – pregunto Kasumi, mientras alimentaba a su pequeño – **no has comido casi nada, deberías comer algo primero, te ves un poco pálida**.

-**No Kasumi, ya comeré algo luego, además no creo querer escuchar las tonterías de estos do**s – dijo mirando con seriedad a los patriarcas - **ya decía yo que se habían tardado, no les llevo mucho tiempo recordar sus viejas manías.**

**- No los malinterpretes querida** – dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa, por lo que ella con su dedo índice se sobo la frente en señal de frustración.

- **¿Qué es lo que no debo malinterpretar tía?, apenas llevo una horas aquí y hemos retrocedido cuatro años, ¿no pueden dejarme en paz por una vez en la vida?** – pregunto comenzando a elevar su aura, ya estaba enfadada, en serio que no lo entendía, porque se empeñaban en ponerla de mal humor.

**Tranquilízate Akane, creo que estas demasiado sensible, deberías relajarte un poco, además, hay ciertos asuntos de vital importancia que creo que deberíamos tratar**.

**No tía, ahora no es el momento** – contesto tajante - **creo que como usted dice, hay ciertos asuntos que tratar, hay algo que me gustaría decirles, pero, este no es el momento, lo hablamos luego** – agrego, e inmediatamente se acercó al lago y suspiro, necesitaba pensar, por lo que decidió que tal vez caminar un poco le haría bien, si eso haría, caminar un poco y despejar su mente, no le hacía nada bien todo este asunto, así que tendría que poner sus ideas en orden y buscar la mejor forma de hablar con su familia sin perder el control, así que se relajaría _– __**vamos Akane, un paseo no suena mal**__ – _pensó_,_ pero como siempre el destino parecía ensañarse con ella, pues, aun no se había movido de ahí cuando se percató de que un objeto se dirigía hacia ella, rápidamente reaccionó y salto evitando que la impactara directamente.

**- ¡Shampoo!** – exclamo cuando vio el objeto que había esquivado – **lo que me faltaba, veo que las noticias aun sin Nabiki viajan rápido, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

- **Vaya Akane, veo que has mejorado, eres más rápida** – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, a lo que Akane no se movió ni un centímetro, tan solo se dedicó a observar a su antigua rival, se sorprendió de lo fluido que hablaba, en verdad había mejorado todo este tiempo, Shampoo la observo detenidamente – **has cambiado físicamente, debo reconocer que te ves bien, pero, no creo que eso te ayude a conquistar a…**

- **No digas tonterías Shampoo** – la interrumpió bruscamente – **yo no quiero conquistar a nadie, no soy como tú, nunca ha sido necesario que yo intente conquistar a nadie o es que ya lo olvidaste** – le dijo con una sonrisa de victoria, lo que hizo que Shampoo se enfadara, como olvidarlo, si ese día había sido uno de los peores de su vida, de solo recordarlo le hervía la sangre.

- Flash Back -

* * *

Ya había pasado tres meses desde que Ranma y Akane habían ido a la playa, Shampoo acababa de volver de China, por lo que decidió visitar a su Airén, le había preparado un delicioso ramen, estaba muy contenta, estaba segura que esta vez el si aceptaría tener una cita con ella.

Llego al Furinkan, y como siempre lo busco, pero esta vez no lo encontró por ningún lado – _**donde haberse metido airén – **_se pegunto, llego hasta la azotea del edificio y vio una pareja a lo lejos, se alegró, era el, su amado airén, decidida se apresuró a acercarse, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio como él se acercaba a su acompañante y la tomaba por la cintura, la acercaba a su cuerpo y la besaba mientras ella colocaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello, se quedó pasmada, no lo podía creer, debía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

-**Ranma, ¿Qué creer que estar haciendo? – **grito, estaba furiosa, quería una explicación para lo que estaba viendo, la pareja volteo a ver a la persona que los había descubierto de esa manera.

- **¿Shampoo?… ¿pero qué rayos?... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – **contesto el aludido sin separarse ni un poco de su acompañante.

-**Yo venirte a ver, prepararte delicioso Ramen, y tú tener una cita conmigo.**

**-De que estás hablando, yo no voy a tener una cita contigo **– dijo molesto, no le había gustado para nada la interrupción, Akane al ver la situación, decidió que lo mejor sería irse, no podía enojarse, después de todo él estaba con ella, pero era realmente incomodo tener que estar presenciando esa conversación, estaba celosa por la presencia de la amazona, pero opto por calmarse, sobre todo después de que los hubieran descubierto de esa manera, se sentía avergonzada.

**-Yo…. Mejor….creo que mejor me voy….te veo luego – **pero no pudo alejarse porque él no se lo permitió, la abrazo por los hombros ante la sorprendida mirada de la Amazona.

-**Espera, voy contigo, además creo que ya va a comenzar la clase.**

**-Pero, que creer que estar haciendo, airén no poder estar engañando a Shampoo - **afirmo una furiosa amazona

**-No estoy engañando a nadie, Akane es mi prometida, la única.**

-**Tu tener que casarte con Shampoo, ley amazona ser clara con las reglas.**

**-Lo siento Shampoo, pero yo no respeto tus leyes, además esto no es China y yo no pertenezco a tu tribu, así que tus leyes no van conmigo, además Akane es mi prometida desde antes de nacer, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?.**

**Pero tú no quererla, siempre decirlo.**

**Te equivocas - **dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí llevándose a su novia, y dejar a una muy furiosa amazona

**-Esto no quedarse así, tu pagármelas Tendo Akane – **dijo para si misma, estaba muy herida, su orgullo había sido pisoteado, todo por una chiquilla que no era ni la mitad de femenina que ella, ya se encargaría de hacerle pagar tal desplante.

* * *

-Fin del Flash Back -

* * *

Hola de nuevo, lamento la demora, al fin después de haber trabajado 17 horas diarias durante dos días sin tregua, al fin saque un poco de tiempo para continuar, espero les haya gustado, si no les gusto díganlo, en serio, es bueno tener críticas, me gusta saber su opinión, así se aprende.

Gracias por la espera y por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic.


	4. Chapter 4

La amazona, apretó los dientes, no podía creer lo cínica que se había vuelto la pequeña Tendo, además de haberle quitado su honor de amazona, le restregaba su victoria, pero no lo iba a permitir, ella se casaría con Ranma, no es que lo amara, pero eso le daría un gran honor y en gran status en su aldea, ya había sido suficiente la humillación, no era justo, que deshonroso había sido que una chica poco agraciada le hubiera ganado en el pasado, en la conquista de su trofeo, pero la situación había cambiado a su favor, o eso creía, cuando la chica Tendo se fue de Nerima, pero ahora, ella volvía y se preparaba para casarse con él, eso no lo permitiría, su honor ante su tribu estaba en juego, y su orgullo amazona no sería pisoteado.

- **Veo que te has vuelto arrogante, aunque en cierta forma es verdad, nunca necesitaste conquistarlo, él te siguió como todos te seguían** – acepto molesta – **pero, debes recordar que tú te fuiste, por lo tanto perdiste tu derecho, en cambio, yo he estado aquí siempre para él.**

-**No me hagas reír, hasta donde yo sé él también se fue, ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, porque no creo que solamente hayas venido a saludar.**

- **No, claro que no, te reto, pelea conmigo** – dijo colocándose en posición – **decidamos de una vez quien se casara con él, si pierdes deberás desistir.**

- **No **– contesto mientras evitaba una patada, Shampoo se sorprendió ante la respuesta y ataco de nuevo, pero Akane volvió a esquivarla – **no pienso pelear contigo, por mi puedes hacer lo quieras, pero no voy a pelear contigo, ya no tenemos 16 años, creo que somos lo suficientemente maduros de tomar decisiones por nosotros mismos.**

**-Tienes miedo de perder, ¿es eso acaso?, ¿te da miedo de que gane y él sea mío? – **dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, estaba apelando al orgullo y el honor de la joven Tendo, estaba segura que cedería, pues para ella siempre había sido muy importante el honor de su familia y nunca había rechazado un reto, ¿Por qué había de ser diferente ahora?

**-No digas tonterías, solo digo que no es necesario andar decidiendo el futuro de las personas con un duelo, es divertido pelear contigo no te lo niego, pero, la razón por la que quieres hacerlo no lo acepto **– la amazona enfureció, no se lo podía creer, desde cuando a Akane no le importaba el honor.

**-No tienes honor Tendo, por eso rechazas esta pelea – **Akane ni se inmuto, por lo que la amazona se desesperó – **no te dejare casarte con él, esa boda no se llevara a cabo, ya la evitamos una vez, lo volveremos a hacer.**

**-De que hablas Shampoo, yo no voy a casarme con nadie, que te quede claro.**

**-No seas cínica Akane –**contesto, mientras le arrojaba un sobre, Akane lo abrió y lo leyó detenidamente, se quedó callada por unos momentos y luego se echó a reír, la amazona la miraba de forma incrédula, se preguntaba si se estaba burlando de ella o se había vuelto loca. 

**-¿Que broma es esta Shampoo?, me estas tomando el pelo, ¿cierto?**

**-¿Por qué preguntas algo que tú sabes bien?, creíste que no me iba a enterar?**

**-¿De dónde sacaste esto? - ** pregunto poniéndose seria

-**Lo tome cuando se le cayó a tu padre, pensaba devolverlo, hasta que vi lo que era – **Akane se giró para enfrentar a su padre, pues hacía rato que todos se encontraban observando la discusión, el y el señor Saotome ya se disponían a escapar, cuando ella los detuvo.

**-Ustedes dos a donde creen que van** – se acercó a ellos furiosa, ante la mirada atónita de una amazona, cuando se habían invertido los papeles, se suponía que ella era la que estaba molesta, pero, ahora resultaba que la indignada era la joven Tendo, suspiro y siguió a toda la familia y se sento con ellos mientras Kasumi les servía el té – **ahora mismo explíquenme que significa esto.**

**- Es una invitación de boda - ** contesto el señor Tendo tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo posible, a pesar de que estaba aterrado por lo furiosa que se encontraba su hija.

**- Se lo que es, se leer papa.**

**-** **Las íbamos a repartir esta tarde **- dijo tranquilamente esperando que su hija no lo matara.

**-¿Queeee?, ¿Cuándo se supone que me iban decir? **– pregunto furiosa, mientras se sobaba la frente - **¿Cuándo me tuvieran frente al altar?, ¿es que acaso eso pensaban hacer?, solo llevo dos días aquí y ustedes ya me están casando.**

**- Akane, por eso mismo te decía que había asuntos de vital importancia que teníamos que hablar –** agrego Nodoka con tranquilidad - ** pero tú te negaste - ** Akane la miro incrédula, no podía creer la tranquilidad con la que se estaban tomando las cosas -** debes saber que llevamos años esperando a que te decidieras a volver, por esa razón, cuando Nabiki nos dijo que regresarías, tomamos la decisión que el compromiso debía cumplirse, tendrían que casarse apenas volvieran.**

**- Están completamente locos – **grito, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos** -pues déjenme decirles algo, NO HA-BRÁ BO-DA**

**-Lo siento querida, pero la decisión está tomada, quieran o no se casaran la semana que entra – **dijo Nodoka con tranquilidad** - ** **el honor de nuestras familias es muy importante, no se puede ignorar un compromiso como ese, de ninguna manera, es nuestro deber honrar a nuestros antepasados**.

**-No habrá boda, ¿no lo entienden?** – se puso de pie pero se sintió mareada, por lo que decidió sentarse nuevamente, su tía y Kasumi la miraron con preocupación, la situación la había rebasado, sabía que tenía que enfrentar una situación como esta, pero era ella era la que debió haber dado la noticia y ellos enfadarse, se iba alegrar de ser ella quien ocasionara un disparate, se suponía que debía haber sido divertido, pero ahora, como siempre, nada le había salido bien, era ellos los que se divertían a costa suya, no era justo, pero ya se las pagarían.

**-Akane, ¿te encuentras bien? **– pregunto Kasumi, se había preocupado en el momento en que vio a su pequeña hermana tambalearse – **te dije que debías comer algo, deberías cuidar más tu salud, estas muy pálida, le hablare a Tofu.**

**-** **No Kasumi, estoy bien….solo estoy algo cansada, además, creo que tienes razón, debería haber comido algo….es solo que…. últimamente, no he tenido mucha hambre, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, he estado algo tensa y esta situación no ayuda** – dijo un poco más calmada y suspirando con un aire de derrota, necesitaba calmarse, dejar que la situación la controlara a ella no le estaba haciendo nada bien, recordó haber hablado con Sharon la noche anterior, se lo había prometido, llevaría las cosas con calma y si se complicaban no dejaría que le afectara, ella tomaría el mando de la situación y la manejaría de la mejor manera posible, por lo que había decidido comer un poco, luego hablaría con todos para comunicarles su decisión, pero, como siempre, su familia lo había arruinado todo – **sabes Kasumi, tienes razón, creo que comeré algo.**

**-** **No te preocupes, ahora mismo te traeré algo, solo tranquilízate** – le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tanto, los demás la veían atónitos y preocupados, en verdad le había afectado mucho la noticia **– por cierto Akane , creo que deberías escucharlos, no deberías tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto, no es tan malo después de todo, creo que ellos tienen razón al tomar una decisión que estoy segura ustedes no están dispuestos a tomar** – agrego antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

**-** **Te equivocas Kasumi** – susurro, los patriarcas se sorprendieron ante esta declaración y la miraban sin entender, ella se dio cuenta y les sonrió de manera incomoda – **es en serio** – afirmo **– Kasumi se equivoca, yo ya he tomado mi decisión, por eso mismo les digo que no habrá boda.**

**-** **Pero hija, el compromiso esta hecho, tu tienes que cumplirlo** – replico el patriarca Tendo.

**-** **Yo lo siento de verdad papa, pero, no lo puedo permitir, esa boda no se puede realizar porque**….. - no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque su móvil empezó a sonar, resoplo molesta ante tal interrupción, quien se atrevía a llamarla precisamente en ese momento, se apresuró a sacar el móvil y leyó la pantalla, una sonrisa adorno su rostro al ver el nombre y se apresuró a contestar.

**- Hola amor** – contesto con mucho entusiasmo **- ¿Cómo va todo? ….esa es una excelente noticia….**- se agarró la barbilla en señal de haberse percatado de algo - **así que era por eso, ahora lo entiendo todo….no nada….si, segura….si, ya llegue….ayer….aja….los tengo frente a mi…**- dijo mientras miraba a su padre y a su tío con seriedad – **no aun no….si...les iba a decir justo ahora….. antes de que tu llamaras…no te preocupes…..todo está bien…..no , no he comido aun….si te lo prometo….Kasumi se está haciendo cargo…..todo igual que siempre…..no tienes idea….creo que ese va a ser algo que me reservare por el momento…no, no es eso, tal vez se los diga más adelante**, **cuando lo merezcan** –afirmo fulminando a los patriarcas con la mirada– **…cuando vengas lo hablamos.….sé que van a querer conocerte….lo siento pero se van a tener que aguantar….si, ellos se lo buscaron…..no se los diré….si, estoy segura…...aja…..así será….de acuerdo…..yo también te extraño….nos vemos...si, si…. cuídate….tengo que colgar…...te amo** – colgó y guardo el móvil ante la mirada atónita de los patriarcas, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, y tampoco sabían cómo interpretar aquello, todos tenían su mirada fija en ella, pero, nadie se atrevía a hablar, hasta Kasumi que venía entrando en ese momento y había oído parte de la conversación, no sabía que pensar, así que la señora Saotome fue quien decidió preguntar.

**- ¿Y bien?** – le pregunto mirándola fijamente – **dime querida, hay algo que debamos saber. **

**- ¿Qué significa esto?-** decidió preguntar el señor Tendo con una pose seria, se veía realmente molesto.

**- ¿a quién se supone vamos a querer conocer Akane?** – agrego Kasumi intrigada. Akane solo los miro de reojo, mientras tomo su tazón de arroz y empezaba a comer, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ahora si las cosas estaban saliendo como debían salir, a ella le tocaba fastidiarles un poco, sabía que acababa de echar por tierra los planes de boda que tenían, y eso le gustaba, al fin ella era la que tomaba la decisión y no ellos, Shampoo tan solo la observaba, no sabía que pensar, pero estaba pendiente de cada una de las reacciones de Akane, ella había ido con un propósito, el de fastidiarle la existencia a Akane, pues sabía que de todas maneras esa boda no la iba a poder detener, Nodoka se encargaría de que se llevara a cabo, estaba segura de ello, puesto que a la matriarca Saotome nadie se atrevía a contradecirla, solo habría que observar la famosa katana y todos se pondrían a temblar, y al fin de cuentas terminarían haciendo su voluntad, pero como el orgullo era más fuerte, tenía que hacer algo, pues le daba rabia haber sido vencida por la chica menos femenina de toda Nerima, todo era cuestión de orgullo, solo que ahora, ya no entendía nada, no reconocía en nada a la menor de las Tendo, su actitud, sus reacciones, su forma de vestir, de actuar, esa llamada, todo era diferente, en otros tiempos hubiera reaccionado de la forma más violenta y destructiva posible, no dejaría en entredicho su hono y su orgullo de artista marcia, ¿Qué había cambiado?, tanto le había afectado la distancia, ¿es que acaso ya no le importaba su legado?, estaba confundida, algo había diferente en ella - _**¿será posible?-**_se preguntó-_**no, no puede ser**__ – _se llevó una mano a la boca ante su sospecha.

Después de unos minutos, Akane dejo su tazón sobre la mesa, coloco sus manos al frente extendiéndolas, todos la miraban, esperaban una respuesta, metió su mano derecha en uno de sus bolsillos y saco algo, pero nadie lo pudo ver, ella lo había empuñado en una de sus manos inmediatamente y se decidió a hablar.

-**Como les dije antes, están todos locos, sin ofender tía, pero es la verdad, no sé en que estaban pensando al hacer algo como lo que hicieron, planear casarnos sin nuestro consentimiento, cuando van a aprender que las cosas no funcionan de esa manera, sé que ya lo han hecho antes, pero, creo que ya somos lo suficientemente adultos para tomar esa decisión por nosotros, y como les dije antes, Kasumi se equivoca al pensar que no, también les dije que yo ya había tomado mi decisión**- nadie se atrevía a interrumpirla, solo se dedicaban a escucharla prestando atención a cada una de sus palabras, querían llegar al fondo de esto – **y como también dije, no puedo permitir que sigan adelante con sus planes de boda **– su padre iba a replicar, pero ella no se lo permitió, por lo que se apresuró a decir – **se lo que van a decir, el honor y nada más que el honor, pero, yo les pregunto, ¿y el amor dónde queda?, creo que tengo derecho a decidir si quiero hacer algo por amor o por honor, ya no tengo 16 años, no soy una adolescente que cede ante las provocaciones que intentan poner en duda mi honor como artista marcial** – agrego mirando a Shampoo seriamente **– tampoco puedo tener un encuentro serio en estos momentos, tal vez más adelante Shampoo, claro si cambias tus razones por las cuales pelear, pero por el momento no se puede, y con respecto a ustedes** – dijo mirando a sus padres seriamente - **déjenme decirles que para mí, mi honor está intacto, pese a lo que ustedes digan, así que como les dije, NO HABRA BODA** – repitió nuevamente remarcando cada palabra.

**-Akane, no creo que estés en condiciones de negarte, el compromiso fue hecho por sus padres y se hará cumplir por ellos – **agrego Nodoka con total seriedad.

- **Se equivoca tía, si estoy en condiciones de negarme** – Nodoka la miro con sorpresa, no entendía a qué se refería, estaba completamente segura que ella tenía la situación bajo control, pero al parecer, Akane en algún punto se había encargado de girar las cosas – **ustedes no pueden ir mas allá de esto** – agrego firmemente mientras abría su puño, y revelaba el objeto que había empuñado minutos antes, todos lo miraron y luego la miraron a ella, no lo podían creer, acaso significaba lo que estaban pensando, ella los miro sonriente, tomo el objeto y lo coloco donde debía ir, en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

**- Akane, esto es, no lo puedo creer.**

**- Si Kasumi, familia no pueden intentar casarme, lo que hagan o intenten hacer para lograrlo no va a funcionar, porque yo, ya estoy casada – **agrego sonriente

- ¿**Pero, como es posible?, eso no puede ser, donde va a quedar el honor de los Tendo, di mi palabra** – replico el señor Tendo

**- Akane creo que nos debes a todos una explicación, tu sabias muy bien que ya estabas comprometida, debiste habernos informado tu decisión – **recalco la matriarca Saotome.

**-****Papa como dije, mi honor está intacto, por lo menos lo está para mí, y tía no tengo nada que explicar, me enamore y me case, que más debería decirles, amo a mi esposo, tanto como el a mí, y no tenía nada que informarles, soy adulta y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, son mi familia, ustedes más que nadie deberían entenderlo.**

**-**** Esto no es posible – **Nodoka no sabía que pensar o decir, esto no estaba en los planes, su futura nuera había rechazado el compromiso con su hijo – **de todas maneras, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer para solucionar esto, hablare con mi hijo al respecto, lo siento Soun, pero, como es evidente el compromiso está roto, no habrá unión de las familias.**

**- Pero, aun podemos arreglarlo – **afirmo el señor Tendo no muy convencido** – aun me queda una hija, Nabiki podría casarse con Ranma, estoy seguro de ello.**

**-No digas tonterías papa **– grito Akane, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia nuevamente, en serio que nunca iban a entender** – Nabiki está comprometida, ella misma me lo dijo, y no voy a permitir que le hagan eso, ella está en todo su derecho de casarse con quien ella quiera.**

**-No te preocupes querida, el compromiso entre ambas familias ha quedado disuelto, no es necesario elegir otra prometida, de todas maneras en algo tienes razón, creo que también mi hijo deberá decidir con quién quiere casarse, es lo justo **– la señora Saotome había decidido que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, Akane tenía razón, no deberían obligarlos a nada más, miro a Akane con una sonrisa, no estaba molesta, ella la consideraba como a una hija **– pero dime, ¿Cuándo conoceremos a ese apuesto joven?, porque supongo que lo presentaras a la familia, ¿o me equivoco? **

**-Si tía, se los voy a presentar, pero aun no es el momento, mi esposo pronto llegara a Japón, pero nos quedaremos en Tokio, más adelante yo misma me encargare que lo conozcan.**

**-Bueno, ¿ pero por lo menos nos dirás como se llama? **– pregunto el señor Tendo.

**-****No papa, después de lo que paso hoy no lo considero prudente, lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, además, hay otra cosa que aún no les he dicho, pero lo hare después, ahora quiero que me dejen tranquila** – todos la miraron, ¿acaso había algo mas?, Akane se levanto y se dirigio a su habitación, había sido un dia agotador, necesitaba descansar.


	5. Chapter 5

Dos días habían pasado desde que Akane les había dado la noticia, las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad_, Akane se encontraba en el dojo, había decidió practicar un poco para mantenerse en forma, todos ajenos a la pareja que se encontraba entrando a la casa Tendo._

**- Bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿estas nervioso? **

**- No digas tonterías Nabiki, ¿Por qué debería estarlo? **

**-Como tú digas Ranma** – lo observo detenidamente, no lo veía nervioso eso era raro, estaba segura que algo ocultaba y ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo – **debo reconocer que te ves muy tranquilo, eso es extraño, considerando el tiempo que llevas sin verla.**

Ranma levanto una ceja, esa mujer en serio no se cansaba de las intrigas, pero estaba decidido, nada le haría perder la compostura.

**-No sé porque te extraña** – levanto los hombros restándole importancia al asunto –** solo he venido a solucionar este disparate.**

Entraron a la casa y se percataron de la tranquilidad que había, se quitaron los zapatos y decidieron ir en busca de los demás, nadie sabía que llegarían ese día, pero, gracias a la astucia de Nabiki habían adelantado su viaje, por lo que Ranma estaba tranquilo, podría evitar al par de locas, solucionaría las tonterías que sus padres habían decidido hacer y se devolvería a Tokio, después de todo tenia cosas que atender ahí.

**-Wow, en serio que esta paz es increíble, ¿Quién lo diría?, no hay locas a la vista, tu idea fue realmente buena – **cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

**-Ves, te lo dije cuñadito, si nos adelantábamos nadie se iba a percatar de nuestra llegada, ni siquiera la familia lo sabe** – declaro con una sonrisa.

**- Claro, así está mucho mejor, vamos que muero de hambre, veamos si mamá ya tiene lista la comida **– después de decir esto se dirigió a la cocina.

**- Ni con todos los años que puedan pasar lograras cambiar Saotome** – movió la cabeza de forma negativa y lo siguió.

- **Como tú digas** – contesto sin preocupación, entro a la cocina y vio a su madre, por lo que con una sonrisa le hablo – **Mamá, ya llegue**

- **Ranma, hijo** – su madre se giró y corrió a abrazarlo, estaba tan feliz de verlo, se separó de él y le sonrió a Nabiki, a la cual recibió de la misma forma que a su hijo – **Nabiki, linda es bueno tenerles de vuelta, pero díganme, ¿no llegaban la otra semana?**

**- Si tía, pero como terminamos antes, decidimos que lo mejor era adelantar el viaje, además, a Ranma le urgía volver cuanto antes, creo que moría por ver a alguien** – declaro mientras sonreía, Ranma la miro con desaprobación.

**-Pero vengan, deben tener hambre** – ellos asintieron con la cabeza – **sus padres están afuera, estoy segura que se alegrarán de verlos** – dicho esto se dirigieron al comedor, vieron a sus padres jugando como siempre y se acercaron, Genma estaba haciendo cambios en el tablero cuando Soun se descuidaba, sonrieron he hicieron un gesto negativo.

-**Nunca aprendes nada viejo** – los patriarcas voltearon a verlos y soun se apresuró a levantarse y dirigirse hacia ellos.

-**Muchachos, que sorpresa, no los esperábamos, que alegría volver a verlos** – primero abrazo a Nabiki efusivamente, después hizo lo mismo con Ranma.

- **Eres un ingrato muchacho** – agrego Genma, mientras se acercaba a darles la bienvenida – **hasta que te acuerdas que tienes familia.**

-**Cállate, papa, como si te importara** – contesto con molestia – **de todas maneras solo vine a solucionar la sarta de tonterías que han armado, después de eso me voy de nuevo.**

**-¿De que estas hablando querido?** – pregunto la señora Saotome.

- **Vamos mama, ya me entere de la boda, y déjenme decirles que no estoy de acuerdo** – afirmo seriamente y se sentó antes de continuar, Nabiki lo imito – **de ninguna manera aceptare esa imposición, no me pienso casar con ella.**

- **Ya lo suponíamos** – agrego Nodoka con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en los labios, a lo que tanto Ranma como Nabiki se asombraron.

**- Esperen, esperen, ¿de qué me perdí? **– pregunto Nabiki - **¿Dónde está Akane?, ¿no deberían llamarla para poder tratar el asunto?.**

- **En el dojo** – contesto Soun **– y no es necesario que ella este presente para hablar.**

- **¿De qué hablas papa?** – volvió a preguntar, por lo que la señora Saotome decidió que debía aclararles todas sus dudas.

-**El compromiso se ha roto, no habrá boda, Akane no está en disposición de contraer matrimonio con Ranma, así que, ya puedes estar tranquilo hijo, aunque es una verdadera lástima, me hubieran encantado que se casaran** – Ranma solo sonrió, Akane los había puesto en su lugar, eso era seguro, Nabiki pestañeo varias veces tratando de digerir la información, había estado segura que iba a encontrar un caos y a una Akane furiosa, pero al final terminaría cediendo y vería a Ranma en el terrible predicamento de casarse y romper el corazón de su misteriosa novia, o rechazar el compromiso y enfrentar a su madre, pero esto en nada se parecía a lo que su muy imaginativa mente le había enseñado.

**-¿Qué quiere decir con eso tía?, ¿a qué se refiere con eso de que mi hermanita no está en disposición de contraer matrimonio?** – Nodoka sonrió, ante la mirada de curiosidad de su sobrina.

- **A eso mismo, Akane está casada, por lo tanto no se puede casar con Ranma, al parecer se casó mientras se encontraba en lo Ángeles – **les informo, mientras les servía un poco de arroz.

**-¿Casada?, pero como es posible tía, eso no puede ser** – miro a su padre y a su tío y estos afirmaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo – **yo misma vi a Akane en los Ángeles hace 2 años, y estaba sola, al menos eso parecía, creo que vivía con Sharon una amiga suya, y no me comento nada, de hecho he hablado con ellas algunas veces y ninguna menciono nada, debe ser un error.**

-**No lo es** – comento el patriarca Tendo – **ella misma nos lo confeso** – Nabiki abrió los ojos sorprendida, no lo podía creer.

-**Vaya Ranma, por lo que veo no eres el único que tiene secretos, estoy perdiendo el toque, mira que ocultarle estas cosas a la gran Nabiki Tendo, y sin ser descubiertos, no es justo le quitan toda la diversión al asunto** – una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sabía que ante esta declaración las cosas cambiarian.

- **¿Secretos?** – preguntaron al unísono, por lo que Ranma empezó a sudar frio, acaso Nabiki no podía haberse quedado callada –_**pero que estoy diciendo, claro que no se puede quedar callada, es Nabiki - **_**penso.**

- **A que te refieres Nabiki** – pregunto Nodoka muy interesada.

-**Vamos Ranma, ¿no le piensas decir a tu madre?** – miro a Ranma fijamente y sonrío con malicia, ahora si se estaba divirtiendo, sabía que el no iba a querer que nadie se enterara – **Akane ya confeso su secreto, creo que deberías decirles, merecen saber de tu nueva conquista, es justo que sepan que tienes una novia que nadie conoce.**

- **Hijo, ¿es en serio?** – pregunto Nodoka muy emocionada **– pero cuéntame, ¿quién es?, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Cómo es?** – Ranma se estaba poniendo muy nervioso ante tantas preguntas **– tienes que presentárnosla, me encantaría mucho conocerla, estoy segura que toda la familia querrá conocerla, Akane se va a alegrar mucho.**

- **Ya fue suficiente, mejor me voy a tomar un baño** – fulmino a Nabiki con la mirada y se puso de pie, Nabiki lo miro con una sonrisa de victoria y volvió a hablar.

- **Es italiana** – dijo tranquilamente, mientras tomaba un poco de arroz con los palillos, Ranma la miro con molestia, ella solo sonrío y se dedicó a comer antes de agregar – **nadie la conoce, aun, pero estoy segura que pronto la conoceremos, tal vez vaya al torneo**.

- **Que no es italiana** – grito – **ya te lo había dicho, y no ira al torneo** – molesto salió de ahí, ante la mirada de curiosidad de todos, en serio que sus hijos habían decidido a hacerlos a un lado.

-**Claro que es italiana** –declaro con tranquilidad – **estoy casi segura de ello, solo no lo quiere admitir.**

Ranma se encontraba en su habitación, había tomado una ducha y aun así seguía molesto – _**pero que impertinente, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir esas cosas?, no es de su incumbencia**__ –_ no podía creer que Nabiki se hubiera atrevido a mencionarlo, con lo metiches que eran todos nadie lo iba a dejar en paz –_**esa Nabiki, ya me las pagara , de todas formas no importa, ya se darán cuenta que no todo lo pueden controlar a su antojo , lo mejor será que entrene un poco. **__– _pensó, se dirigió al dojo, tal vez así lograría calmarse.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola que tal, pues aqui lo tienen, el tan esperado reencuentro. Espero que les guste. Se que algunos van a querer matarme, en mi defensa solo puedo decir, NO PUDE AVITARLO, jeje, lo siento.

Bueno aqui les dejo y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Akane se encontraba practicando unas katas, quería relajarse, mañana tendría que presentarse en su nuevo trabajo, estaba segura que iba a ser agotador, por lo menos estaba tranquila, su familia la había dejado en paz, aun la miraban raro, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada, solo le molestaba la constante insistencia de Shampoo, desde aquel día no la dejaba en paz – **como se atreve, ella que sabe**_** –**_ se dijo a si misma, estaba segura que Shampoo sospechaba algo.

Estaba tan concentrada, que no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos azules la observaban detenidamente, con mucho interés, Ranma había decidido entrenar un poco, pero cuando entro al dojo se sorprendió de verla ahí – _**es verdad, ya me habían dicho que se encontraba ahí, pero que tonto soy, con las tonterías de Nabiki se me había olvidado, la verdad es que se ve muy bien con esa ropa**__ – _pensó, mientras la observaba de arriba abajo, Akane tenía una blusa rosa corte imperio, de tirantes, un ligero escote, ajustada en el busto, un ligero recogido en el abdomen, acompañado a juego con un pescador ajustado en color negro, Ranma estaba completamente hipnotizado, no podía despegar la vista de ella.

- **Vaya, vaya, pero mira nada más, la torpe marimacho ha vuelto** – Akane al escuchar la voz sobresalto, se giró molesta y lo vio apoyado en la puerta, se dio cuenta que la miraba con detenimiento mientras sonreía con arrogancia, ella coloco sus manos en su cadera y lo miro seriamente.

- **Vaya Saotome, veo que no cambias, aunque pasen cien años, no dejaras de ser un arrogante insensible.**

- **¿Arrogante insensible?** – pregunto con una sonrisa, y se acercó a ella - **vaya Tendo, es bueno saber que ya no eres una marimacho violenta.**

- **Lastima, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Saotome, sigues siendo un tonto engreído y arrogante** – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, el arqueo una ceja, luego le sonrió.

- **Me alegra saber que me extrañaste**.

- **No te hagas ilusiones, quien dijo que te extrañe.**

- **¿Ah, no?** – pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba más a ella haciéndola retroceder.

- **Claro que no, dime, ¿Quién extrañaría a alguien como tú?, ni en tus sueños Ranma.**

**-¿En serio?** – pregunto seductoramente, Akane quiso retroceder más, pero no le fue posible, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la pared y el la había acorralado – **no te creo.**

- **Cree lo que quieras, al fin de cuentas no me importa** – dijo tratando de quitarse, puesto que él había colocado ambas manos apoyadas en la pared, cada una a un lado de ella evitando que escapara, la miro de forma divertida, se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

- **Yo también te extrañe, marimacho.**

- **insensible** – contesto – **para ser un marimacho te me quedabas viendo como un tonto.**

**-¿Quieres ver que tan insensible y tonto puedo ser? **

**- Quítate, eres un irrespetuoso – **intento empujarlo sin obtener ningún resultado, evidentemente él era más fuerte que ella.

- **Hace cuatro años no pensabas igual, ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste?, sobre todo cuando me entere que te marcharías** – ella pestañeo repetidas veces, estaba sorprendida, como era posible que le recordara algo como aquello, claro que lo recordaba, pero también le avergonzaba - **¿sabes?, yo si lo recuerdo.**

* * *

-Flash Back -

* * *

Akane se encontraba en el dojo, estaba haciendo unas katas mientras Ranma la observaba, no se podía concentrar, hacía apenas un par de horas que él había regresado, se veía tan feliz, no era para menos, había ganado su primer torneo de artes marciales, si seguía así y ganaba los siguientes encuentros se convertiría en el campeón, ella se sentía feliz por él, pero le entristecía no haber podido acompañarlo, no estuvo ahí en el momento que obtuvo la victoria, y para empeorar las cosas, había la posibilidad que no pudiera acompañarlo a los siguientes torneos, una patada de Ranma la saco de sus pensamientos, no la vio venir, por lo que apenas pudo evitarla.

**- Tonta, estas distraída** – la regaño – **deberías concentrarte más, si alguien te hubiera atacado de verdad, no habría fallado, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?.**

- **No es de incumbencia tonto** – contesto molesta – **deberías ir a molestar a Ukio, después de todo fue ella la que te acompaño al torneo.**

- **Niña boba, ya te dije que no deberías estar celosa, ella solo es mi amiga, además debo recordarte que ella me acompaño porque tu no pudiste ir, no llevaría a nadie más que no fueras tú, lo sabes, pero tenías que insistir en que U-chan me acompañara.**

-**No estoy celosa** – reclamo – **y lo de Ukio, ya lo sé**.

- **Entonces, dime que es lo que sucede contigo** – ella solo se quedó quieta y agacho la cabeza, Ranma se extrañó de su actitud, por lo que la abrazo por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra le levanto la barbilla, la miro a los ojos por un instante y la beso, cuando se separaron la observo, la estaba analizando, quería entender cuál era el motivo de su enfado – **si es porque no pudiste acompañarme, no te preocupes tanto, sabes que no fue tu culpa, de todas maneras podrás ir conmigo en el siguiente encuentro, será en dos meses.**

Ella al oír aquello, solo se sintió más triste, pero como siempre en cuestión de segundos canalizaba toda su tristeza en enojo, molesta lo empujo y lo aparto de ella para salir corriendo rumbo hacia su habitación.

- **Déjame en paz**- grito, Ranma se quedó atónito, no había entendido que es lo que había pasado, apenas unos minutos antes parecía haber logrado calmarla.

**- Ahora ¿yo que hice?, en serio no entiendo a las mujeres** – se apresuró a seguirla, necesitaba hablar con ella, desde que habían llegado la había notado rara, durante la cena casi no había dicho nada, estaba preocupado, llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Akane y toco un par de veces, no recibió respuesta por lo que decidió entrar, vio la habitación vacía, se extrañó y salió de ahí **-**_** ¿A dónde habrá ido?**__ –_ pensó, iba pasando por la puerta del baño cuando vio la luz encendida, ya era muy tarde, todos en la casa dormían, por lo que dedujo que no podría ser nadie más que ella, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación –_**mañana temprano hablare con ella**__ – _pensó, se preparó para dormir, estuvo casi media hora dando vueltas en su futon, no podía dormir – _**Tonta, porque siempre tienes que complicarlo todo **__– _se levantó de golpe y decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con ella de una vez o esa noche no podría dormir, se dirigió a la habitación de ella, la luz estaba encendida, decidido abrió la puerta de golpe, entro y le coloco el seguro, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla salir hasta que le dijera que sucedía, Akane se asustó al verlo entrar de repente.

-**Ranma, ¿Qué haces aquí?** – pregunto, el levanto la vista y la vio parada de espaldas a su escritorio, trago saliva ante aquella visión, solo traía una toalla atada a su cuerpo.

- **Akane, vine a que hablemos, quiero que me digas que es lo que sucede contigo, y no me voy a ir hasta que me lo digas** – trato de sonar lo más calmado posible, pero en realidad le estaba costando trabajo, el hecho de que ella llevara solamente una pequeña toalla encima no ayudaba mucho, ella lo miro unos segundos y sonrió, sabía perfectamente al verla así estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contralarse.

- **Tonto no deberías estar aquí** – se acercó lentamente a ella y la tomo por la cintura y deposito un beso en su frente, ella suspiro.

- **Me conoces bien, sabes que no me iré hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa, algo me dice que no tiene nada que ver con U-chan y tampoco con el torneo** – declaro mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, ella sonrió, era cierto, él no se iría a menos que le dijera todo, así que decidió hablarle, se separó levemente de el para mirarlo a los ojos.

- **Ranma, ¿recuerdas la razón por la que no fui al torneo? **

- **Por supuesto, tenías un examen que presentar, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?**

-**El examen era de selección** – contesto, el la miro y levanto una ceja no entendía nada – **era para que pudiera entrar a una de las mejores universidades….ayer recibí los resultados…..y …..me aceptaron Ranma, me han ofrecido una beca completa **

- **Eso es excelente Akane, me alegra mucho, ¿sabes una cosa?, estoy muy orgulloso de ti** - Akane se sintió muy feliz al escucharle decir aquello, pero nuevamente la tristeza la embargo.

-**Creo que no voy a aceptar** – Ranma la miro unos instantes, no entendió, era una noticia magnifica, una gran oportunidad para ella.

-**Akane, no entiendo ¿porque no quieres aceptar?, has estado muy entusiasmada con la idea ingresar a la Universidad, esa es una de las razones por las que decidí competir, para que tu pudieras ir cueste lo que cueste, no entiendo que es lo que ha cambiado.**

- Ranma, tu no entiendes – sus ojos se humedecieron -**si yo acepto, ya no nos veríamos, no podría acompañarte a los torneos.**

-**No entiendo Akane, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?**

-**La universidad queda en los Ángeles…es una de las mejores de América…..ahora comprendes por que no puedo aceptar….la carrera dura tres años….me iría por tres largos años Ranma….yo….no quiero….** – Ranma solamente la abrazo con fuerza mientras besaba tiernamente su cabeza, no quería dejarla ir, la sola idea de que se alejara de el hacía que su corazón doliera, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, era lo mejor para ella, la dejaría cumplir su sueño, él tendría que ser valiente por los dos.

**-Tranquila, no tienes de que preocuparte** – susurro, mientras le acariciaba la cintura – **iras a los Ángeles, todo va a estar bien, no tienes por qué desaprovechar esta oportunidad.**

-**Ranma, ¿pero te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?, no definitivamente no iré** – Ranma rio, en realidad era muy terca.

-**No seas tonta Akane, iras y no discutiremos más sobre el asunto, te prometo que estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, yo siempre te voy a esperar Akane** – se miraron por unos instantes – **vamos a estar bien, ya lo veras** – susurro sobre sus labios, para luego acortar la distancia y comenzar a besarla tiernamente, después de unos minutos ya habían olvidado el asunto, el beso había cambiado, ahora la besaba con pasión, ella paso sus brazos sobre sus hombros, mientras él se dedicaba a acariciarla lentamente, la recostó suavemente sobre la cama y le quito la toalla.

Al día siguiente Akane despertó temprano como de costumbre, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura, recordó la noche anterior y con una sonrisa decidió despertarlo.

- **Ranma **– lo llamo – **despierta, tienes que irte** – el solamente se acomodó, no tenia intenciones de levantarse – **vamos dormilón, tienes que marcharte ahora o llegaremos tarde.**

- ¿**No podemos dejarlo por hoy?** – pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados

- **Claro que no, no seas tonto, falta poco para que terminen las clases, después podrás descansar lo que quieras** – le recordó besando su mejía

**-¿Cuándo te iras? **

**- En un mes** – el suspiro y beso su frente, iba a tener que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con ella, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

-Fin del Flash Back –

* * *

Akane estaba roja, Ranma se percató de ello y soltó una carcajada y se acercó a su oído.

-**mmmm…veo que aún lo recuerdas**

-**Estoy casada** – declaro, Ranma sonrió.

-**Lo sé** – rozo levemente sus labios, ella no se movió, cerró los ojos unos segundos disfrutando de la cercanía de su exprometido, sintió como su corazón latía aceleradamente, nuevamente abrió los ojos lentamente – **déjame decirte Akane, el matrimonio te sienta bien.**

-**Mi esposo es muy celoso – **Ranma la beso en la frente y se separó de ella, con una sonrisa movió la cabeza negativamente.

- **Creeme Akane, yo también soy muy celoso** – ella rio - **tu y yo nos vamos a divertir….mucho, ahora estas aquí, eres mía, te prometí que estaría aquí cuando volvieras, esperándote, Ranma Saotome siempre cumple sus promesas. **

-**Engreido - **contesto con una sonrisa, la vio pasar a su lado y dirigirse a la salida.

- **Ey, Akane** – la llamo antes de que ella lograra llegar a la puerta, ella se detuvo y se giró - **Te extrañe, en serio – **le dijo con una sonrisa**.**

* * *

Oh bueno, pues ustedes me dicen, si alguien quiere matarme, solo les pido que me dejen terminarlo :)

Vale, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, prometo que sera pronto, ya lo empeze, si lo termino hoy se los subo inmediatamente, tratare de aprovechar que esta tranquilo el trabajo y seguire adelantando para no hacerles esperar tanto. Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad los aprecio mucho, me inspiran acontinuar.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero sinceramente me disculpen por la tardanza, pero el trabajo se complicó y no he estado muy bien de salud.

He decidido dividirlo en dos partes porque me quedo muy largo.

Espero que les guste.

************************************ En el capítulo anterior ***************************************

Akane estaba roja, Ranma se percató de ello y soltó una carcajada y se acercó a su oído.

-**mmmm…veo que aún lo recuerdas**

-**Estoy casada** – declaro, Ranma sonrió.

-**Lo sé** – rozo levemente sus labios, ella no se movió, cerró los ojos unos segundos disfrutando de la cercanía de su exprometido, sintió como su corazón latía aceleradamente, nuevamente abrió los ojos lentamente – **déjame decirte Akane, el matrimonio te sienta bien.**

-**Mi esposo es muy celoso –**Ranma la beso en la frente y se separó de ella, con una sonrisa movió la cabeza negativamente.

- **Créeme Akane, yo también soy muy celoso** – ella rio - **tu y yo nos vamos a divertir….mucho, ahora estas aquí, eres mía, te prometí que estaría aquí cuando volvieras, esperándote, Ranma Saotome siempre cumple sus promesas.**

-**Engreído -**contesto con una sonrisa, la vio pasar a su lado y dirigirse a la salida.

- **Ey, Akane** – la llamo antes de que ella lograra llegar a la puerta, ella se detuvo y se giró - **Te extrañe, en serio –**le dijo con una sonrisa**.**

Akane soltó una pequeña carcajada, continuo su camino y se detuvo bruscamente, se dio la vuelta, lo miro por unos instantes y le regalo una enorme sonrisa.

- **Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabias?** – se sostuvo la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice, medito por unos segundos, movió la cabeza negativamente antes de abrir la boca nuevamente – **volveré a Tokio esta noche.**

La miro divertido, , solamente se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa moviendo la cabeza negativamente, camino en sentido contrario a donde ella se había ido, se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, pero no se quedaría con la duda, ya tendría la oportunidad de preguntárselo, por el momento solo se dedicaría a entrenar.

- **¿A qué juegas?** – oyó una voz detrás de él, por lo que suspiro cansadamente, se dio cuenta que debería dejar Nerima si quería recuperar su tranquilidad _**–**__** tantos años respirando paz, y tan solo unas pocas horas para volver al manicomio con un pase directo al suicidio mental –**_pensó.

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Nabiki?, o mejor aún, ¿Cuánto quieres? **

-**Que poco me conoces cuñadito, después de cubrirte tantos años ante la prensa me ofendes de esta manera **– cruzo los brazos al frente fingiendo molestia, el arqueo una cejar y la miro incrédulo.

**-¿Qué pretendes?**

**-Creo que deberías decirle** – le dijo

**- ¿A qué viene todo esto?** – el ya estaba a la defensiva – **porque me supongo que la situación te salió como lo planeaste.**

-**Debo reconocer, que reaccionaste mejor de lo que pensé, y por lo que veo mi hermana no te es indiferente, pero, debes tener cuidado, estas pisando terreno peligroso** – contesto con tranquilidad.

-**No te metas, no es tu asunto** – recalco con molestia, ella sonrió, meneo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha suavemente y lo dejo solo.

Ranma bufo con molestia, estaba decidido se iría ese mismo día, no le gustaba que estuvieran vigilando sus movimientos como cuando tenía 16 años, por dios, era un adulto, ¿Qué no podían dejarlo en paz?, cuando iban a entender que debían dejarlo hacer su vida, se preguntaba cómo es que su familia podía ser tan extraña _**- siempre metiéndose en asuntos que no les concierne**_ – pensó, claro sabía bien que solo se metían con ellos, siempre fue así, desde que les hicieron participes del compromiso existente no había un solo momento en que los hubieran dejada en paz, solamente lo hacían con ellos dos, cuando se trataba de alguien más actuaban como si no tuviera importancia, como con Kasumi por ejemplo, no hicieron tanto drama cuando el doctor Tofu se le declaro y le pidió matrimonio, o que tal Nabiki, tampoco la molestaron cuando comenzó a salir con Kuno Tatewaki, ni cuando se comprometió el año pasado, no por supuesto que no, no se trataban de Ranma y Akane, porque molestarse entonces, si al parecer los bufones de todos eran nada más ni nada menos que ellos dos, parecía que su vida entera se basaba en molestarlos a toda costa, en no dejarlos ser _– __**que diferente hubiera sido si nos hubieran dejado en paz**__ –_ pensó con añoranza, si tan solo no se hubieran entrometido tanto "tratando de juntarlos" las cosas hubieran sido distintas, se hubieran y les hubieran evitado tantos problemas, si tan solo su papa no se hubiera dedicado a comprometerlo con tanta chica se cruzara en su camino, él hubiera sido feliz desde el principio, no le molestaba el compromiso con la joven Tendo todo lo contrario, eso lo hubiera entendido, pero, ¿con las demás?, no, eso era demasiado, y el señor Tendo, porque armar tanto drama si de todas formas su interés era unir a las familias, simplemente ¿no podían casarlo y ya?, porque dedicarse a incomodarlos tanto, si lo querían era que los dos se llevaran bien, no habían seguido el mejor camino, todo lo contrario, solo complicaron las cosas entre ellos, y Nabiki, la fría y calculadora Nabiki, ella era todo un caso de avaricia y codicia, debía reconocer que estos años le había ayudado bastante, desde que se convirtió en su representante, había sido muy eficiente en su trabajo, se había encargado de que fuera reconocido mundialmente, de que fuera famoso, era increíble todo lo que esa chica podía lograr para poder ganarse unos cuantos yenes más, había dado la cara por el tantas veces, aun cuando fue el blanco principal de la prensa, de los rumores que corrieron en torno a ella, de las múltiples especulaciones –_**una relación con Nabiki que tontería, ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que mantendría una relación con mi representante?, era una tontería**__ – _pensó con una amarga sonrisa, si bien eran rumores molestos, ella solo se limitó a decir que él era como un hermano para ella, que lo quería como a un hermano, fue difícil pero logro su objetivo, que a él lo dejaran en paz, así el no tuvo que dar ninguna entrevista con respecto a su vida personal, pero aun así ella no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para molestarlo, eso era seguro, es cierto habían tenido tregua durante, esos años, después de los torneos cada uno tomaba su rumbo por días, semanas, incluso meses, hasta que ella nuevamente lo llamara cuando tenían que presentarse a algún evento, entrevista o simplemente para informarle de la fecha de un nuevo torneo, o ya sea para cualquier asunto relacionado con Fashion Corp., otra gran idea de la reina de las estafas, lo había convencido de invertir sus ganancias de esa forma, ella se había encargado de hacer crecer dicha empresa, la había hecho crecer al mismo ritmo que hacia crecer su carrera, era increíble, había logrado que su empresa se expandiera a nivel internacional, y seguía haciéndola crecer cada vez más, en definitiva era un haz en los negocios, ella se había encargado de que una de las sedes que tenían en Estados Unidos contratara a Akane unos años antes, aun cuando se encontraba estudiando se encargó de que trabajara para Fashion Corp en los Ángeles, y ahora se había encargado de traerla de vuelta a Japón, con la excusa de que la necesitaban para solucionar unos contratos con unos tercos inversionistas extranjeros que se negaban a confiar en ellos, eso era algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo, no lo estuvo desde el momento en que se enteró de la situación, era cierto que Akane era muy buena en su trabajo, pero aun así no estaba de acuerdo, tenía sus razones, pero eso ella no lo sabía, así que tenía que aparentar delante de ella, lo reconocía, en verdad era inteligente y le estaba muy agradecido, pero por muy a pesar de todo no quería que se entrometiera, no es que en estos momentos le molestara tanto, pero había una razón para ello y temía que si alguien se enteraba, lo echarían todo a perder como siempre, ya le había pasado una vez, y no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, no esta vez, no lo iba a permitir, de eso estaba seguro –_**las cosas por el momento tienen que seguir como están, es lo mejor **__– _pensó, ya habría tiempo más delante de solucionar el problema, cuando estuviera seguro que nada malo pasaría.

El día había transcurrido con normalidad en la casa Tendo, Akane se había encerrado en su habitación con la excusa de estar cansada, mientras tanto Ranma se había dedicado a entrenar, puesto que el torneo se acercaba debía estar preparado, por su parte Nabiki había estado aburrida toda la tarde, tomarse un día libre no había sido una buena idea, pensó en pasar un día con Kuno, pero, para su mala suerte este había tenido que salir a resolver unos negocios, él le pidió que lo acompañara pero no era posible, ella tenía que resolver algunos problemas, además el viaje tardaría como mínimo una semana, así que, esa no era una opción, el torneo se llevaría a cabo en unos días, no se podía ausentar, intento molestar un poco a Akane, pero, para su mala suerte, esta ni siquiera se molestó en abrirle la puerta, lo cierto es que se la había pasado durmiendo toda la tarde, se preguntaba que le sucedía, nunca había sido tan dormilona, decidió no tomarle importancia, adjudicándole todo al cambio de horario, molestar a Ranma en esos momentos no era una opción, si el no ganaba ella tampoco, era así de simple, no era muy buena la idea de ver perder a Ranma, eso arruinaría su imagen, imagen que le había llevado lograr durante estos años desde que empezó a competir, no, eso no, no iba a arruinar todo su trabajo, lo mejor sería dejarlo entrenar y descansar un poco, pero ya encontraría un momento para divertirse a su costa.

En fin, cada uno se la había pasado por su lado, era como si el haberse reencontrado nuevamente, fuera cosa de todos los días.

La hora de la cena había llegado, Kasumi y Tofu habían decidido cenar con la familia como tantas veces lo habían hecho, pero sobretodo no se perderían una cena ahora que Akane había accedido a quedarse a cenar, y que Ranma desde que llego les había informado que ese mismo día volvería a Tokio, no podían perderse una cena con la familia completa después de cuatro años, aun así la tensión podía sentirse en la mesa, Nabiki miraba con malicia a Ranma y Akane, los observaba minuciosamente con descaro, se había impuesto un reto, debía saber los secretos que estos dos ocultaban, los padres de ambos solo se miraban entre ellos, repasaban con la vista a sus hijos, pero, lo cierto es que no se atrevían ni a decir, ni preguntar nada, Kasumi y Tofu eran los únicos que se encontraban conversando amenamente, les hacían preguntas a los más jóvenes y estos se limitaban a responder, así pasaron varios minutos, tanto Ranma como Akane , solo observaban la reacción de todos en la mesa, esperando a que alguien como siempre terminara arruinando la cena, ambos suspiraban, solo tenían que ser pacientes y pronto estarían libres nuevamente.

- **Dime Ranma, ¿Cómo estuvo el torneo en Italia?** – pregunto Tofu, el levanto la vista y observo a su interlocutor, hizo un pequeño gesto de conformidad y levanto los hombros.

**- Pues veras, no estuvo tan mal, hubo excelentes competidores eso no te lo puedo negar, pero, lo más difícil de todo, fue tratar con la prensa.**

**- Tienes razón, vi los reportajes, en verdad creo que pronto deberías informarles algo, de lo contrario no te dejaran en paz **– Akane los miro con curiosidad, quería saber pero no iba a preguntar, si lo hacía era seguro que ella fuera el siguiente blanco de la conversación, y definitivamente no quería eso.

- **No creo que sea posible Tofu, es un tipo de información que aún no puedo revelar** – comento el joven artista marcial, todos lo demás se limitaron a escuchar la conversación en silencio, no era un secreto que la prensa acosaba al joven queriendo saber acerca de su vida personal, y que cada vez que eso sucedía, el simplemente se negaba a contestar- **sabes lo que implicaría, todo se volvería mas complicado.**

- **Cierto, pero como te darás cuenta, es algo que llevas evitando todos estos años, eso solamente hace crecer su curiosidad, y no van a parar hasta que no les des una respuesta satisfactoria** – replico el doctor – **en todo caso, creí que esta vez después del torneo, estabas dispuesto a revelarles lo que querían saber, en todo caso no debes de pensar que lo sucedido años atrás se repita, es algo improbable.**

-**lo se Tofu, pero no me quiero arriesgar, la idea era enfrentar todo esta vez, pero lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como había pensado, no puedo hacer nada, no sé cómo solucionarlo** – ante esta respuesta por parte de Ranma, Nabiki decidió que era hora de divertirse un poco.

- **Lo cierto Tofu, es que esto se solucionaría tan fácilmente** – comento la mediana de las Tendo fingiendo indiferencia ante la situación – **si tan solo Ranma se decidiera presentarles a su novia italiana, nuestros problemas se acabarían.**

Akane comenzó a toser, se había atragantado cuando escucho el comentario de su hermana, ante esta reacción todos la miraron con curiosidad, no entendían como le había sucedido una cosa así, lo cierto era, que desde que se habían sentado a comer, ella apenas había probado bocado, Ranma la miro inquieto – _**en verdad que es torpe**__ – _pensó, Nabiki sonrió, estaba segura que había dado en el blanco, a su pequeña hermana todavía le afectaba todo lo relacionado a su ex prometido.

- **¿Qué es lo que te sucedió Akane?** – pregunto con ironía – **¿no me digas que no lo sabias?**

- **No se dé que hablas Nabiki** – contesto tratando de sonar indiferente

- **Lo cierto hermanita, es que me parece increíble que Ranma no te hubiera dicho nada aun **– Akane la miro con molestia, sabía que ahora Nabiki se encargaría de voltear la situación hacia ella.

**- No creo que Ranma tenga algo que decirme** – contesto tajantemente.

-**Pero claro, como no se me ocurrió, aun no nos presentas a tu querido esposo, estoy segura que le encantaría conocer al que casi fue tu esposo** – le dijo mirándola fijamente de forma maliciosa.

- **No digas tonterías** – dijo golpeando la mesa con las palmas abiertas, respiro profundamente y volvió a recuperar la calma, que difícil le resultaba todo esto – **no creo Nabiki, que lo que suceda en mi matrimonio sea tu asunto, mi esposo sabe todo lo tiene que saber de mí, ni más ni menos y eso es algo que solo nos concierne a los dos.**

- **Como tú digas** – decidió darle por su lado, en realidad le estaba costando trabajo divertirse con ese par, cuando pensó que había logrado hacerles perder la compostura, ellos volvían a tomar las cosas con calmas, resoplo molesta.

- **Me gustaría mucho conocerlo **– declaro Kasumi con una sonrisa, Tofu y Ranma la miraron sorprendidos –** te ves feliz y eso me alegra, por eso creo que deberías presentarlo a la familia, estoy segura que a él le encantaría conocer a todos, es tiempo que dejes atrás el pasado ¿no crees?.**

Todos la miraron, ella solamente bajo la mirada, Ranma la miraba con tristeza, ambos sabían a lo que Kasumi se refería, él sabía perfectamente que aún le dolía, era inevitable, era una de las cosas que aún le hacían daño, ella cerro los ojos fuertemente por unos instantes, los abrió y comenzó a jugar con los palillo revolviendo el tazón de arroz lentamente, era cierto, era hora de dejar en el pasado todo, pero, todo le parecía tan complicado, no solo se trataba de aquella discusión, todo iba mucha más allá de ello

* * *

Continua en el siguiente capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

- Flash Back –

* * *

Ranma y Akane se quitaron los zapatos, ambos venían muy contentos, habían ido a Tokio a ver las instalaciones de la universidad en donde iban a estudiar, no querían que fuera en Nerima, ni cerca de ahí, llevaban muy poco tiempo estando bien y querían que nada lo arruinara, la única forma de lograrlo era estando lejos de todo y de todos, así seria, al menos hasta que se casaran, habían ido a conocer los dormitorios del campus, y aunque no les gustaba la idea de estar separados, eso era mejor que seguir viviendo en el dojo rodeado de locos, nadie sabía aun la relación que ellos tenían, si bien era cierto que ya no peleaban tanto, pero tampoco se trataban diferente delante de los demás, preferían evitarse en esos momentos para evitar levantar sospechas.

- **Ya llegamos** – gritaron al unísono, Kasumi los recibió con una sonrisa.

- **Ya era hora chicos, la cena estará pronto, papa y el tío Genma los esperan en el dojo** – eso les extraño, ¿a que venía eso? se preguntaron, era raro.

- **Gracias Kasumi** – contestaron – **iremos en un momento**.

Ambos se dirigieron al dojo, Akane tenía una extraña sensación con respecto a la situación, le extrañaba en sobremanera el hecho de que sus padres quisieran hablar con ellos, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron tratando de calmarse el uno al otro. Entraron y vieron a sus padres sentados en el centro del recinto frente a una pequeña mesa, ellos los imitaron y se sentaron frente a ellos.

-**Muchachos, que bueno que llegan, los estábamos esperando** – el señor Tendo era el primero que había decidido hablar.

- **Necesitamos hablar con ustedes acerca del futuro del dojo** – prosiguió el señor Saotome.

- **¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Dónde está mama?** – pregunto Ranma evidentemente ofuscado

- **Tu madre nos encuentra en estos momentos, ha tenido que ir a ver a unos parientes y volverá en un mes** – le contesto su padre acomodándose las gafas.

**- Papa, tío Genma, pero dígannos, ¿qué es eso tan importante que necesitan hablar con nosotros?** - se adelantó a preguntar la menor de las Tendo, antes de que alguno pudiera contestar, entro Kasumi con el té seguida de Nabiki, ambas se sentaron cada una a un lado de los jóvenes, mientras la mayor se encargaba de servirles el té.

- **Ranma, Akane, lo hemos estado pensando, y hemos tomado la decisión de que la boda se celebrara este verano, después de la graduación** – ambos jóvenes miraron sorprendidos a sus padres, si bien sabían que se iban a casar y que todo estaba bien entre ellos, no pensaron que sería después de graduarse, pero a pesar de la sorpresa ninguno dijo nada, estaban de acuerdo en seguir adelante con los planes de sus padres – **por lo tanto deberán irse preparando para hacerse cargo del dojo.**

- **Papa, pero ¿que pasara con la escuela?** – la duda estaba carcomiendo a Akane – **habría que acomodar un horario adecuado para poder impartir las clases, y al mismo tiempo asistir a la universidad.**

- **No irán a la universidad** – declaro el señor Tendo, ante la sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, si bien era cierto que a Ranma no le gustaba la escuela, estaba dispuesto a asistir solo por Akane – **consideramos que para dirigir el dojo no es necesario.**

- **Pero papa** – replico Akane – **ya lo habíamos hablado, hice las solicitudes para una beca, tu sabias que yo quería ir a la universidad, en todo caso, que nos hagan casarnos no debería interferir con los planes de futuro que tenemos, ni tampoco con los planes de impartir clases en el dojo.**

- **No es así** – agrego Genma – **para hacerse cargo del dojo, deberán invertir el mayor tiempo posible, y eso no les dará el tiempo suficiente para hacerse cargo de ambas cosas, así que considerando ambos puntos, el dojo es prioridad.**

- **Prioridad para quien papa, ¿para ti?** – pregunto Ranma con molestia – **creo que aquí estas votando por lo que te beneficia a ti como siempre.**

- **Tu padre tiene razón Ranma , creo que lo más correcto es que se hagan cargo del dojo** – declaro el señor Tendo.

- **Si es lo que piensan entonces supongo que no nos están dejando opción** –Ranma estaba molesto, miro a Akane y vio tristeza en sus ojos, y eso le dolía en el alma, así que tomo una decisión – **nos vamos a casar, si es eso lo que quieren, pero, pondré las condiciones, yo no iré a la universidad, pero deberán permitirle a Akane ir.**

- **Eso no está a discusión** – contesto el señor Tendo – **los dos deberán hacerse cargo del dojo.**

- **Papa, pero eso no es justo** – declaro Nabiki que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada – **si Akane quiere estudiar, deberían dejarla, en todo caso estoy segura que ella podrá obtener una buena beca, al igual que Ranma, tal vez no sea bueno estudiando pero estoy segura que con una beca deportiva podría lograrlo, ellos podrían manejar muy bien la situación del dojo sin tener que renunciar a sus planes.**

- **Nabiki tiene razón papa, creo que ellos pueden manejarlo si ustedes les dan la oportunidad –** dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-**Como les dije, no está a discusión, la decisión está tomada** – declaro el señor Tendo – **ambos se harán cargo del dojo, lo siento hija, pero, no iras a la universidad y es mi última palabra.**

- **En todo caso no necesita su permiso, será mi esposa y si quiere ir ira, con que yo esté de acuerdo es suficiente **– dijo Ranma seriamente.

- **Ranma…** - susurro Akane.

- **Lo siento pero eso tampoco está a discusión, para hacerse cargo del dojo las cosas se harán como se ha dicho **– recalco el patriarca de los Tendo seriamente.

- **Entonces no nos casaremos** – agrego Akane – **no creo papa que sea justo lo que nos haces, si eso va a suceder cuando nos casemos, entonces no lo haremos.**

**- La fecha de la boda se ha fijado y no hay marcha atrás** – agrego el patriarca Saotome.

**- Sabes bien papa, que eso no sucederá de todas formas, por mucho que ustedes deseen celebrar esa boda, te recuerdo que gracias a ti no será posible, no creo que las locas lo permitan.**

- **Si eso sucede se reconsidera su petición, pero hasta entonces lo que se ha dicho es lo que se hará - **contesto el patriarca de los Tendo**.**

- **Esa boda no se llevara a cabo, si es necesario yo misma lo voy a impedir, pero iremos a la universidad **– grito Akane – **no es justo lo que ustedes se empeñan por hacernos, ¿hasta cuando piensan manejar así nuestras vidas?, si casarme implica renunciar a lo que quiero, papá ten por seguro que no lo hare, aunque eso implique renunciar al dojo, y si decido casarme lo hare con quien yo quiera, no con quien ustedes decidan.**

**- Sabes bien que no lo permitiré Akane, tu te casaras con Ranma, el es tu prometido – **dijo su padre con tranquilidad - **el honor de los Tendo es lo mas importante, pequeña.**

**- No, no es asi y lo sabes bien, no me casare con Ranma, yo decidiré cuando y con quien casarme, y cuando lo haga tengan por seguro que ninguno de ustedes lo sabrá, no podrán interferir – **grito molesta, estaba furiosa, no entendía como le podían hacer algo así.

Akane salió molesta del dojo y se encerró en su habitación, Ranma la siguió, estaba molesto con sus padres, pero muy preocupado por ella, se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella, y toco varias veces, sin recibir respuesta.

**- Akane, ábreme – la llamo – necesitamos hablar**

Ella no contesto, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería entrar, necesitaba hablar con ella, saber que estaba bien, entro y la vio parada frente a la ventana.

- **Ranma…. Yo….lo siento….no quería decir lo que dije** – el la abrazo por la espalda y beso su mejilla - **sabes que no pienso lo que dije acerca de casarnos.**

**- Tranquila, lo se Akane – **contesto el con una sonrisas – lo sé, y no te preocupes, sé que algún día nos casaremos, pero, no ahora.

**-Gracias por ser tan comprensivo – **ella se alegraba que él no se hubiera enojado con ella, porque estaba segura que lo que dijo le había lastimado tanto como a ella, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que dejarles las cosas en claro, debía mostrarles que no iban a poder controlar su vida a su antojo.

**-No te preocupes Akane, ya verás iras a la universidad, de eso me encargo yo.**

**-¿Cómo? – **pregunto algo desanimado **– no hay manera, aunque yo obtengamos la beca como dijo Nabiki, no se va a poder, necesitamos más que eso, y ya oíste lo que dijeron.**

**- Lo sé pero como sea, ahora más que nunca hay que evitar que se den cuenta de nuestra situación, así evitaremos que se salgan con la suya –** Ranma sabía que si se enteraban que ellos habían aceptado sus sentimientos, no les dejarían alternativa y los obligarían a casarse, y Akane lo entendía a la perfección, ambos eran cómplices para mantener su situación sentimental en secreto, pues consideraban que era lo más prudente para ambos.

**- Tienes razón - **contesto con un suspiro, en la apretó más contra si en señal de complicidad, y con la idea de transmitirle seguridad y tranquilidad.

**- Tranquila, ya lo solucionaremos.**

* * *

- Fin del Flah Back –

* * *

- **Pronto Kasumi, pronto, pero por el momento dejemos las cosas así** - se puso de pie – **lo mejor será que me vaya, ya se me ha hecho tarde.**

- **Ya es muy tarde, ¿Por qué no dejas que Nabiki te lleve?** – pregunto la matriarca Saotome.

- **Eso no será posible, tengo que solucionar asuntos del torneo aquí en Nerima, faltan algunos requisitos debo ir al ayuntamiento** – contesto con una sonrisa.

**-¿ El ayuntamiento?** – pregunto Ranma

**- Si, hay unas inconsistencias con los documento de hace cuatro años y los de ahora** – declaro sin prestarle la mayor importancia al asunto, Akane se volvió a sentar y la miro con mucho interés, mientras que Ranma se había empezado a poner nervioso.

**-¿Qué clases de inconsistencias?** – pregunto el joven

**- Aun no lo sé **– contesto mientras tomaba su te – **pero, no debes preocuparte, seguro será algo sin importancia, lo cierto es que necesito documentos tuyos y del dojo certificados, al menos eso es lo que me dijeron esta mañana.**

**-¿Qué clases de documentos?** – pregunto Akane interesada en la plática – **creí que la inscripción se hacía solo una vez, y nosotros la hicimos unos meses antes de marcharme**.

**- Si, pero como veras, para el torneo de este año me enviaron un fax solicitando la actualización de los datos, un requisito principal para el representante de Japón a nivel internacional, es que este sea originario y resida en el país, aparentemente alguien declaro que Ranma estaba viviendo en el extranjero.**

**-** **Sé que Ranma viaja demasiado y se pasa fuera mucho tiempo, pero eso es imposible – declaro el señor Tendo** – todos sabemos que tiene un apartamento en Tokio, la señora Saotome ha ido a verlo un par de veces.

**- Lo se papa, por eso envie los documentos nuevamente y la rectificación de la solicitud, asi como las credenciales del dojo y los comprobantes de Fashion corp, también la copia de propiedad del apartamento, pero al parecer hubo una inconsistencia entre la solicitud que Akane y el llenaron hace cuatro años y la rectificación que les envié hace una semana, por eso decidí que lo mejor sería volver antes, el torne es en cuatro días, debo conseguir los documentos certificados y aclarar todo el asunto o no lo dejaran participar, por ello viajare a Shibuya mañana temprano después de recoger los documentos.**

**- ¿Por qué no me informaste nada?** – dijo el joven con molestia – **yo mismo me hubiera encarado de enviar los documentos. Y en todo caso si se necesitaba algo podíamos haberle pedido a Tofu que se encargara.**

**- No hace falta, después de todo, como tu representante es mi trabajo por eso hice la solicitud por fax desde Italia, ya tienen todo listo me entregaran el sobre mañana, no creo que haya ningún problema después de todo tienes residencia en Tokio y el dojo Tendo, aún no se a que se debió la inconsistencia pero sé que no tendremos mayores problemas** – dijo con despreocupadamente - **en todo caso no puedo llevarte Akane.**

**- No importa, en serio, puedo tomar un taxi** – declaro con una sonrisa.

**- No es necesario** – dijo Ranma seriamente – **yo te llevare, después de todo tenía pensado volver hoy a mi departamento, no quiero tener que encontrarme a Shampoo en estos momentos, eso sería un dolor estoy de cabeza estoy seguro, y si me quedo eso será inevitable.**

**- Esa es una excelente idea hijo, todos estaríamos más tranquilos si Akane no se fuera sola** – respondió Nodoka con una sonrisa conciliadora – **después de todo mientras su esposo no se encuentre a su lado nuestro deber es cuidarla.**

**- Gracias tía, pero no creo….**

**- Esta decidido** – respondió el señor Tendo seriamente – **creo que lo mejor es que Ranma te acompañe, después de todo él se ofreció a llevarte, no creo que le cause alguna molestia, como él dijo de todas formas pensaba irse hoy.**

**- De acuerdo ir por mis cosas** – no tenía caso discutir, se saldrían con la suya de todas maneras, de todas formas no importaba, y no estaba dispuesta a pasar más tiempo ahí, se sentía asfixiada.

**- Cuídala mucho hijo, y hazme un favor** – la señora Saotome tenía evidente preocupación en su rostro – **podrías hacer que coma algo, no se desde que llego apenas y ha probado bocado, tal vez no sea nada, podría ser que el cambio le esté afectando, pero creo que debería cuidar más su salud.**

**- No te preocupes mamá, me hare cargo te lo prometo** – dijo con una sonrisa.

Minutos más tarde, los dos se encontraba en camino a la ciudad de Tokio, ambos venían charlando, pero Akane se había quedado dormida casi inmediatamente, se sentía realmente cansada a pesar de haberse pasado casi todo el día durmiendo, Ranma la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y sonreía, le encantaba verla dormir, le parecía un ángel con las luces que se filtraban a través de la ventana del auto, le encantaba ese toque de destellos que hacían brillar su tersa piel, la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que era. Cuanto la había extrañado, deseaba tanto verla, volver a tocar su suave piel, besarla como cuando eran adolescentes, pero sabía que estando en el dojo las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, sonrió – _**pero ahora, no va ser necesario, podre verte todo el tiempo que yo quiera**__ - _pensó, sabía que lejos de todos podría acercarse a ella sin ningún problema, recordó aquella vez cuando estaban entrenando, la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos.

- Flash Back -

* * *

**- Ranma esto es imposible** – dijo con molestia – **no puedo**

**- Claro que puedes** – el la miro tiernamente y le sonrió transmitiéndole confianza **– es sencillo, solo tienes que concentrarte, cierra los ojos y trata de sentir el movimiento.**

**- Es tan complicado** – hizo un puchero que a él le pareció de lo más tierno, como le encantaba, su actitud de niña pequeña la hacían amarla cada día mas.

**- Concéntrate, agudiza tus sentidos y trata de percibir el siguiente movimiento, cuando estés segura abre los ojos.**

**- De acuerdo** – trataba de concentrase lo más que podía pero le era muy difícil, estaba muy nerviosa, pensaba que no podría lograrlo, pero tenía que ser mejor, debía superar a Shampoo, era una artista marcial, su deber era estar a la altura de sus oponentes – **intentémoslo.**

Ranma asintió con la cabeza, ella cerro los ojos, inhalo y exhalo unas cuantas veces para lograr la mayor concentración posible, se puso en posición de defensa, él se dio cuenta que lo había logrado, ella había logrado concentrarse de una manera impresionante, estaba seguro que lo lograría, su aura estaba tranquila, así que con una sonrisa se decidió, lanzo la primera patada, ella abrió los ojos de golpe y lo esquivo, el sonrió y volvió a atacar ella se defendió con los brazos y así siguieron durante varios minutos el la atacaba y ella se defendía, esquivando y deteniendo los golpes con sus manos antes de que la impactaran, el sonrió con orgullo, lo había logrado, ella podría defenderse de cualquier ataque, lanzo un golpe con sus puños y ella lo detuvo, el la miro fijamente y después de unos segundos comenzaron a reír.

**- En verdad eres muy fuerte, sabía que podrías lograrlo** – la abrazo por la cintura, ella paso sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

**-Tengo un buen maestro** – contesto con una sonrisa

**- De ahora en adelante podre estar más tranquilo, sé que podrás defenderte, pero eso no significa que no esté preocupado por ti.**

**- Eso ni dudarlo** – contesto coquetamente

**- No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente Akane** – susurro rozando sus labios – **seré como una sombra para ti, eso no lo dudes.**

**- Como hacerlo, si desde que nos conocemos siempre me has seguido** – acorto la distancia que quedaba y se besaron tiernamente, era un beso lleno de amor y ternura que demostraba todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, se siguieron besando unos minutos, se separaban un instante y se miraron a los ojos fijamente, el acariciaba su espalda suavemente, ella sentía su cuerpo vibrar con cada caricia que recibía, sentía un calor recorrer su cuerpo de una manera impresionante, era algo que no había experimentado antes, algo totalmente nuevo, el la miraba fijamente se sentía como en un sueño, la sensación de las caricias que le daba, el sentir su cuerpo su calor tan cerca del suyo lo estaban enloqueciendo, sentía que estaba perdiendo el control, nunca se imaginó una sensación tan deliciosa, tan embriagante, eso que estaba sintiendo por primera vez le era tan fascinante y sentía que necesitaba más, se preguntó que sentiría al acariciarla por debajo de la tela, miró fijamente sus labios y volvió a besarla, esta vez era un beso cargado de pasión, de lujuria, que demostraba que necesitaba más de ella, que no se conformaba con besarla, la apretó más contra sí y se dispuso a besar su cuello, ella emitió un sonido que a el le resulto más que enloquecedor, un sonido que le hacía perder la cordura, tan embriagador que se estaba dejando llevar por aquella sensación, el mundo se había detenido para ellos dos, todo había dejado de existir en esos momentos.

Momentos mas tarde solo se podía ver a una Akane muy sonrojada, con el cabello revuelto, Ranma acariciaba suavemente su cintura mientras iba depositando pequeños y tiernos besos en su cabeza, ambos recostados en el suelo.

**- Te amo** – le susurro en su oído, que la hizo estremecerse – **eres tan maravillosa y hermosa, eres mía Akane, desde ahora eres mía y nadie podrá cambiar eso**.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa, le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un corto besos en los labios, se sentía tan feliz, había sido sin pensarlo el día más importante de su vida.

**- Tonto** – respondió pícaramente él le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

**- Creo que deberías vestirte** - le dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse **– no deben tardar en llegar**

**- Es cierto debemos darnos prisa** – le dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse – **imagínate el lio que armaran si se enteran.**

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, deposito un beso en su mejilla, se quedó por un momento disfrutando de su cercanía, le encantaba tenerla así, sentirla tan cerca.

**- No te preocupes, no se enteraran de nada, podrás ir a la universidad – **le dijo con una sonrisa – **ya pensaste a cual iras**.

**- Algo así, envié unas solicitudes antes del viaje a China, pero estoy segura que Tokio será, ¿vendrás conmigo?**

**- Por supuesto, si gano el torneo, lo primero que haré será comprar un apartamento para los dos, algo digno de ti, podremos quedarnos ahí sin ningún problema, sin nadie que nos moleste.**

**-Solamente tú y yo** – suspiro soñadoramente – **será increíble.**

* * *

- Fin del Flash Back –

* * *

Bueno ya me dirán luego que les pareció. Gracias a todos por lo reviews.

Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, espero que me disculpen si me tardo un poco a partir de ahora (espero que no), pero, el lunes empieza mi hija al colegio, y eso me va absorber un poquitín de tiempo, pero tratare de terminarlo en el menor tiempo posible, lo prometo.

Saludos a todos y un abrazo, nos vemos luego.

**HIRO4:** pronto lo sabremos.

**Guest:** no creo que sea necesario que te responda, creo que ya lo sabes.

**97 pupi:** no te preocupes, se lo que es eso, yo ya lo pase aunque eso fue hace un buen de tiempo, pero me alegra saber que te sigue interesando mi historia.

**Minafan:** muchas gracias y trato de hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible.

susyakane : gracias, me alegra haber llamado tu atención y espero que te siga gustando y al final no te decepciones.

**Patyakane:** muchas gracias, eso es inevitable todo llega a su fin, pero no te preocupes traigo un nuevo proyecto en mente, es algo… como decirlo…. Diferente, espero ponerlo pronto en marcha y también espero que te guste, ya en su momento lo veremos, pero por el momento quiero terminar este, si no me voy a hacer un lio.

**Yumita, Dulcecito311, minefine7**: gracias por el tiempo y me alegra que les haya gustado


	9. Chapter 9

Después de haber recorrido el largo trayecto hacia la ciudad de Tokio, al fin habían llegado, Ranma freno el auto en la entrada del estacionamiento del lujoso edificio, el guardia se acercó a él y en seguida lo reconoció, lo saludo amablemente y procedió a permitirle el acceso al edificio, el agradeció el gesto y la amabilidad de aquel hombre, se trataba de un hombre mayor de unos 60 años aproximadamente, era muy amable y alegre, en el poco tiempo que Rama había pasado en el edificio este le había agarrado cariño, lo cierto es que al joven le agradaba, lo consideraba una persona digna de confianza, lo cierto es que lo conoció un poco más de tres años atrás cuando él había comprado su apartamento en ese edificio, y desde ese entonces había tratado con este amable señor, lo había ayudado las pocas veces que la prensa lo había seguido hasta allí, y gracias a eso nadie había descubierto que ese era su domicilio, había tenido que ser muy cuidadoso desde entonces, y el amable hombre siempre estaba al pendiente, el conocía muy bien a las únicas tres personas que lo visitaban, este hombre le había causado tal confianza, que le había contado toda su historia, incluso conocía a su exprometida por medio de las fotografías que él le había enseñado, y ni que decir de Shampoo, debía asegurarse de que si alguna vez a la amazona se le ocurría seguirlo no lo encontraría, de Kodachi hacia casi tres años que no tenía que preocuparse, pues esta se "enamoro" de un inversionista de Fashion Corp ,un día que lo había seguido a una de sus reuniones, lo más sorprendente de todo es que el inversionista Alemán le correspondió sinceramente – _**en verdad que hay que estar loco para fijarse en una loca**__ - _pensó con gracia, en fin el caso es que le agradaba el lugar y las personas que lo rodeaban, esperaba por fin ahí tener la misma tranquilidad que tuvo en su otro apartamento todos estos años, porque ahora ya no le quedaba de otra, tenía que quedarse ahí.

El sonido de su móvil lo saco de sus pensamientos, lo tomo y leyó la pantalla, sonrió, de plano esa mujer era inigualable, le tenía mucho aprecio, la conocía desde hace tres años y medio exactamente, le estaba muy agradecido por lo mucho que lo había ayudado, la extrañaba bastante y estaba seguro que el sentimiento era mutuo, estaciono el auto y contesto.

**- Hola guapa ¿me extrañabas?** – pregunto con una sonrisa, aunque no podía verla estaba seguro que ella también sonreía de la misma manera que el – **porque yo si….mucho.**

_**- Claro que sí, no sabes cuánto**__ – _escucho al otro lado de la línea – _**y bien, ¿Cómo has estado?**_

– **estoy bien…..he tenido unos "pequeños problemitas", pero nada que no pueda solucionar, me vendría bien un poco de tu ayuda.**

- _**tu siempre requieres de mi ayuda, ¿te has portado bien?**_ – pregunto su interlocutora

- **claro …..-** contesto indignado – **siempre me porto bien, lo sabes, dime cuando no lo he hecho.**

-_**jajaja, No te creo nada, en verdad, es difícil de creer**_.

**- Porque te iba a mentir…no creo necesitar mentirte, tú me conoces bien, más de lo que quisiera.**

_**- ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?**_ – contesto fingiendo molestia en la voz - _**¿es que acaso te olvidaste de mí?, he marcado toda la mañana, y hace unas horas y nada no me contestas, ¿me estas evitando?**_

**-No, no es eso…..como te dije he tenido unos ligeros inconvenientes, pero prometo de ahora en adelante estar pendiente, puedes llamarme al apartamento o a la oficina.**

_**- ¿estás seguro?, no me mientas, sabes bien que me preocupo**_.

**- En verdad….muy seguro** - contesto con seguridad – **y no tienes de que preocuparte todo está bien, en todo caso yo te aviso.**

_**- ¿Qué hay de ….**__-_ no la dejo terminar

**-me hare cargo**… - contesto cansadamente, sabía que lo que ella quería decirle resultaría en un sermón largo, que no tenía ganas de escuchar – **como te dije todo está bien.**

_**-Sabes bien que no podemos seguir así, debes solucionarlo, no es necesario seguir con esta situación, debes saber que los secretos no duran para siempre y esto es completamente ridículo, sin fundamento a mi parecer.**_

**- Lo sé, no te preocupes estoy en ello, sé que lo solucionare muy pronto, pero por el momento necesito que lo entiendas.**

_**- Eso espero **_– contesto con reclamo evidente – _**aquí las cosas están color de hormiga, la prensa quiere saber, lo he evitado, pero estoy segura que te van a seguir, además lo otro me preocupa bastante, no sabes lo difícil que fue esos días.**_

**-Y que lo digas …..y si, ya me percate del problema…no sé pero yo veré que hago**

_**- Hazlo, me la debes**_ – dijo con autoridad – _**recuerda que te he aguantado mucho tiempo.**_

**- Lo solucionare de inmediato te lo prometo.**

_**- Este bien**_ – dijo resignada – _**como siempre confiare en ti, pero si no tienes cuidado se puede complicar, sé que no es fácil de olvidar pero es necesario, ya lo hablamos pero no es suficiente.**_

**-No sé cómo has podido lidiar con ello…es tan difícil…..y aguantar la situación aún más.**

_**-Ya me conoces soy persistente, lo hice cuatro años.**_

**- Y que lo digas** – contesto con ironía – **nuestra relación no ha sido la típica….parece una montaña Rusa, y en verdad te agradezco toda la paciencia.**

**- ¿Crees que podría…..** – él le corto

**- No lo creo, es uno de esos días.**

_**- Ok entiendo, de acuerdo te llamo luego y esta vez no apagues el teléfono, me molesta que no me contesten, pero ya, basta de charla, ahí ya debe ser muy tarde**_ – Ranma rio – _**no te burles, recuerda que te quiero y no me hagas arrepentirme de hacerlo.**_

**-Ok, Ok, ¿sabes qué?, yo también te quiero, nos vemos y te cuidas ¿Eh?**

_**-Tú también y ya sabes**_ – El colgó la llamada, en realidad le había encantado hablar con ella, le causaba gracia todas las molestias que se había tomado, no se cansaría de agradecerle nunca, había sido su ángel guardián, una persona muy importante en su vida, ahora se preguntaba cómo no se dio cuenta antes de las llamadas perdidas de esa encantadora mujer, pero claro cómo se iba a dar cuenta, recordó que desde que llego al dojo, se olvidó por completo del móvil en el auto, como era posible, sí que sí, si la hubiera tenido en frente, y se enteraba de lo que había sucedido, era seguro que lo mataba, se carcajeo, como pudo haber sido tan tonto, meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo un gesto negativo, no volvería a cometer el mismo error si quería seguir con vida.

Se disponía a bajar del auto cuando el móvil volvió a sonar, el miro la pantalla y se extrañó, si acababa de hablar con ella, se preguntó si debía contestar, era ridículo recibir la misma llamada dos veces, pero, por su propia seguridad lo hizo.

- **¿Y ahora qué? **– reprocho

-_**Solo me cercioraba**_ – su interlocutora se carcajeo, sabía que él se enojaría por esto, el arqueo la ceja– _**no es nada, debía estar segura que me contestarías la próxima vez.**_

-**No juegues** – contesto- **que te quiera no te da derecho**…..

-_**Ya, ya, te entendí fuerte y claro, pero recuerda que me la debes, tenía que cerciorarme que en serio ibas a contestar, ahora que lo has hecho puedo estar tranquila, solo me queda un pendiente, pero me va a oír**_ – el rio al escucharla oír la pequeña amenaza de ella

-**Estás loca** – contesto con una sonrisa

Miro hacia su derecha y vio a su acompañante mirarlo de una forma curiosa, se había despertado cuando oyó el móvil sonar, y se encontraba escuchando la conversación, él se percató de ello y le tendió la mano para que tomara el móvil, pero ella ni se movió, lo miro y con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

-**Ni lo sueñes** – susurro lo más bajito que pudo, lo que menos quería es ser escuchada al otro lado de la línea, el sonrió, se despidió y colgó.

- **Hola dormilona, que bueno que despiertas, creí que tendría que cargarte** – dijo de manera divertida.

- **¿Dónde estamos?** – pregunto algo aturdida

- **Ya llegamos **– contesto sin prestarle la mayor importancia al asunto, a lo que ella sonrió, el salió des auto y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, Akane se revolvió en su lugar no tenía ganas de pararse, quería seguir durmiendo, él se dio cuenta y se carcajeo.

- **No creo que quieras seguir durmiendo ahí, no es nada cómodo, ven vamos **– tomo su brazo con mucho cuidado y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ella se apoyó del vehículo mientras él se encargaba de cerrar la puerta y activar la alarma, lo observo por unos instantes y él se percató de ello, se acercó a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la estrecho entre sus brazos, ella rio, él se separó uno poco de ella y la guio hasta llegar al ascensor, presiono el botón y las puertas se abrieron, entraron y el presiono el número de su piso.

**-¿No pensaras seguir durmiendo?** – le pregunto arqueando las cejas.

-**No está a discusión** - contesto ella cruzándose de brazos – **estoy muy cansada**.

**-¿En serio?** – pregunto levantando las cejas - **a mi parecer ya has descansado lo suficiente**

-**No tanto** – contesto ella con tranquilidad, llegaron al piso indicado y las puertas se abrieron, ambos salieron y empezaron a caminar rumbo al apartamento – **este cambio de horario me está matando.**

-¿**Por qué no has estado comiendo?** – pregunto, ella iba a replicar, pero él no la dejo – **te he observado durante la cena y apenas has probado algo.**

-**No tenía mucha hambre** – contesto ella, sabía que él tenía razón, así que no iba a discutirle el asunto, el introdujo la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y entraron a la pequeña pero elegante sala, asentó su bolso sobre la pequeña mesita, observo el sofá con intenciones de recostarse un poco, pero, él se dio cuenta de eso.

-**Ah no, ni lo sueñes** – le dijo antes de que se sentara – **tú te vienes conmigo, vas a comer algo en este mismo instante.**

La tomo de la mano y la guio hasta la cocina, no iba a dejar que se volviera a dormir, eso era seguro, debería hacerle comer algo, costara lo que costara, estaba decidido le prepararía algo que le encantara, esa era la solución.

- **Mi madre me encargo de que te hiciera comer, no te has estado alimentando bien estos días, así que no hay excusa, comerás algo en este preciso instante, debes cuidarte más, así que dime que se antoja. **

- **Nada, no tengo hambre, además no creo que hayas tenido tiempo de hacer compras si acabas de llegar** – dijo cruzándose de brazos, se apoyó en la pared y espero su respuesta.

- **De eso no hay problema, avise dos días antes para que dejaran todo preparado, así que no temas** – ella rio, mientras el sacaba unas cosas del refrigerador y se disponía a preparar unos emparedados, lo miro con curiosidad y recordó algo.

**- Con que novia italiana ¿eh?** – el la miro sorprendido eso era algo que no se esperaba escuchar de ella, la observo unos segundos, luego soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- **Si **– contesto confiadamente mientras la observaba – **y déjame decirte, que es muy hermosa, que más podría pedir, italiana y bella excelente combinación.**

- **¿Así?, que ridículo** – contesto ella con molestia **– es lo más ridículo que haya escuchado nunca.**

**-¿Por qué habría de ser ridículo?** – pregunto frunciendo el ceño – **no debe parecerte ridículo en lo absoluto, déjame decirte que además de su nacionalidad y lo hermosa que es, la amo y me parece la mujer más sensual que jamás haya visto.**

-**Tonterías** – bufo ella molesta, no podía creer la sarta de tonterías que estaba escuchando – **es lo más tonto que haya escuchado.**

- **¿Así?, eso me recuerda algo** – dijo el agarrándose la mejilla, mientras se acercaba a ella – **con que esposo celoso ¿eh?, creo que eso tampoco me lo esperaba.**

- **Aja, muy celoso** – confeso ella – **además de posesivo, tierno, en…..**

No pudo continuar hablando porque el la había callado con un beso, ella por un momento se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente se dejó llevar, la abrazo por la cintura estrechándola más hacia su cuerpo, la comenzó a acariciar sin pudor, había deseado tanto hacerlo desde que la vio entrenando en el dojo, pero ahora nada le iba a impedir hacerlo, ella llevo sus manos a su cuello y acaricio su cabeza mientras profundizaban el beso, después de unos minutos el beso se había vuelta más intenso, busco el cierre del vestido y lo bajo dejando caer la prenda al suelo, la observo unos instantes, ella se estremeció ante su mirada y sonrió, él no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, por lo que la tomo en brazos y camino hacia la habitación, la deposito suavemente en la cama y se recostó sobre ella, mientras la besaba no dejaba de acariciarla suave y tiernamente, ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, el la ayudo con esa tarea, necesitaban sentirse más que cerca, sus cuerpos se habían añorado, se besaban con desesperación, como si la vida dependiera de aquel beso, no estaban dispuestos a dejar pasar un minuto más sin tenerse el uno al otro, eso era seguro.

* * *

Más tarde Ranma la observaba dormir mientras acariciaba sus hombros desnudos, estaba feliz, en verdad la había extrañado, había extrañado tocar su suave piel, tenerla entre sus brazos, hacerla suya con tanta pasión, en verdad esa mujer lo volvía loco, estaba como un adolescente, embobado, observándola, atraído con tal belleza, porque para él era la mujer más bella del mundo, estaba tan metidos en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente algo pareció golpearlo bajándolo de su nube, recordó cuál era su mayor prioridad, no se suponía que terminarían en la cama, se dio un golpe en la frente – _**si serás tonto, cómo pudiste olvidarlo**_– pensó para sí mismo, se paró y busco su ropa, tenía que remediar la situación, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, lo había prometido. Se vistió y se fue a la cocina y termino de preparar los emparedados, los coloco sobre una pequeña bandeja, preparo un poco de jugo y fruta y lo llevo a la habitación, la puso sobre la mesita de noche y se propuso despertarla.

- ¿**Akane? **– la llamo, ella se revolvió entre las sabanas – **despierta dormilona, tienes que comer algo, no creas que se me ha olvidado.**

- **Sabes la hora que es** – murmuro entre sueños, el sonrió y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

- **Lo sé, pero creo que ya has dormido suficiente y no has comido casi nada, así que en estos momentos vas a comer algo y no quiero hablar al respecto** – ella se incorporó, le sonrió y se lanzó a su cuello.

- **Te extrañe tanto, no sabes cuánto**– el sonrió y la abrazo fuerte, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño – **me hiciste mucha falta.**

- **Yo también te extrañe preciosa, pero venga, vamos a comer, lo prometiste** – ella sonrió

- **Así que, novia italiana** - volvió a decir mientras el colocaba la bandeja frente a ella, el le sonrió de manera dulce y con un gesto de complicidad.

- **Si, ya te había contado hace un momento acerca de ella **– contesto con una carcajada antes de preguntar – **¿porque no le contestaste?**

**- Iba a ser muy molesto, ya la conoces, no tenía ganas de escucharla, al menos por hoy, pero estoy segura que mañana a primera hora va a llamar, eso te lo aseguro, así ha sido desde que llegue, habla en la mañana, luego en la noche**. – contesto con cansancio, mientras comía su emparedado – **Aun no sé cómo lo hace.**

- **Sabes que solo se preocupa, dice que has sido un verdadero problema, y no lo dudo** – ella frunció el ceño – **pero en realidad le preocupas, opina que debes superarlo, volver a empezar y creo que tiene razón, ambos debemos superarlo.**

-**Lo sé, ¿pero cómo planean que lo supere?, no es tan fácil, para mí no lo es** – contesto con un aire de derrota – **creí haberlo hecho hace años, pero, no fue así.**

**-Pero es necesario, necesitas avanzar, lo necesitamos – **le dijo acariciándole suavemente la mejilla con mucha ternura** –me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ti.**

**-** **No importa, no era posible y lo sabes** – contesto con una sonrisa conciliadora, pero que demostraba el daño que le hacía tan solo hablar de la situación - **y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, después de esta noche las cosas se van a complicar aún más**.

- **Lo sé, lo primero es seguir su consejo, también tengo que superarlo, va a ser difícil, me he dado cuenta de ello todas las veces que estuve aquí, y el haber ido a Nerima no ayudo.**

-**Fue a verme al dojo **– confeso mirándolo fijamente, sabía que se iba a enojar y preocupar, pero tenía que decírselo – **un día después de que llegue a Nerima, al parecer sabía que me encontraba ahí.**

- **¿Qué?, ¿De que estas hablando?** – pregunto exaltado, sabía que era posible, hasta inevitable, pero había conservado la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, lo hubiera evitado - **¿estás bien?**

- **Si no te preocupes, todo fue por la absurda idea de nuestros padres, se enteró, y ya te imaginas como se puso **– Ranma ya estaba evidentemente molesto.

-**Si te vuelve a poner un solo dedo encima, o se vuelve a acercar a ti, la matare, esta vez no se va a quedar así, lo sabes ¿verdad?, no podrás interceder por ella en esta ocasión** – le dijo seriamente, ella sabía que él hablaba en serio, que no quería que ella saliera lastimada de nuevo, que su salud se viera comprometida nuevamente, ya habían perdido mucho, él tenía toda la razón – **no lo voy a permitir, esta vez no.**

-**Tranquilo amor, sabes que no fue del todo su culpa, ella no lo sabía, no tenía idea de lo que iba a suceder, y no creo que lo sepa todavía, de todas formas no hay de qué preocuparse, nuestro plan está funcionando, solo debemos continuarlo por el momento** – confeso tranquilamente, Ranma sonrió – **no creo que sea momento de contarles todo, aun no estamos seguros de lo que podría suceder.**

- **Sabes que la situación es inevitable, debió haberse solucionado el día que llegue a Japon, al menos en parte** – suspiro pesadamente.

- **Lo sé, pero los planes cambiaron a última hora, ambos sabemos que lo que suceda no solo nos va a afectar a nosotros, aun no sé si estoy dispuesta a permitirlo, estoy segura que la prensa no se detendría, y después de lo que paso en el dojo no sé si aún estoy lista, tengo miedo.**

-**Lo sé, tranquila todo va estar bien mientras continuemos con esto, al menos hasta estar completamente seguros que nada va a suceder, ¿sabes?, supuse que esto sucedería, que los planes cambiarían en el momento en que me entere de la boda – le dijo con una triste sonrisa** – eso acabo con nuestra seguridad.

-**Tienes razón **– contesto ella bajando la mirada – **eso no me lo esperaba.**

**-Ves que en realidad si tenías hambre,** solo necesitabas relajarte un poco y preocuparte menos – dijo con una sonrisa mientras retiraba la bandeja y la colocaba en la mesita de noche, ella suspiro - **sé que fue duro que te enteraras de esa manera, por esa razón te llame ese día, necesitaba saber cómo estabas, saber cómo lo tomaste.**

- **No tienes idea, trataba de mantener la calma, pero no pude, me ofusque, estaba tan furiosa, porque en parte todo lo que paso también fue culpa de ellos, así que te imaginaras – **contesto apretando los puños, el al ver la reacción de ella la abrazo por los hombros fuertemente y eso la relajo – **lo que no entiendo es como te enteraste.**

-**Nabiki me lo dijo cuando estábamos en Italia, después de hablar contigo, trate de localizarte pero no estabas en tu oficina, y no contestaste el móvil, tampoco pude localizar a Sharon, después de eso el cambio de horario no me ayudo, eso me desequilibro, por eso te hable después, cuando ya estabas en Nerima, pero como veras ya era demasiado tarde **– le dijo mirándola seriamente y con algo de culpa.

- **No lo creo, que me hablaras en esos momentos me ayudo, estaba buscando el momento y la forma oportuna de decirles, pero no lo lograba, luego perdí el control, hasta que recibí tu llamada, eso los dejo intrigados**, hubieras visto sus caras – ambos rieron.

**- ¿Hasta cuándo Akane?, Sharon tiene razón no podemos seguir así.**

**- El tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que yo esté lista** – contesto con una sonrisa – **bien sabes que se lo merecen, no debieron hacernos esto, aunque Kasumi tiene razón hay que olvidar el pasado, pero los haremos sufrir un rato.**

- **Tienes razón amor, como te dije, tu y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho**- le dijo con una sonrisa - **aunque aquí va a ser más difícil mantener el secreto.**

- **Lo se cielo, aunque….¿ novia italiana?** – Pregunto por tercera vez, tenía curiosidad, quería saber al respecto, el suspiro pesadamente, sabía que si no le contaba, no lo iba a dejar en paz y si Sharon se enteraba iba ser peor -_**el sabueso y el amo persiguiéndome**_- pensó.

- **Esta bien, te lo voy a contar** – dijo derrotado – **el día en que Nabiki me dijo lo que tramaban nuestros padres, ella me escucho hablar contigo, era la primera vez que eso sucedía, no me di cuenta a qué hora se había aparecido, por lo tanto no pude evitar que escuchara la conversación, o al menos parte de ella, saco sus conclusiones, le di la razón a partes, pero nada concreto, y ahí tienes la historia mi pequeña "novia Italiana", desde entonces no deja de insistir con el asunto.**

- **¡Vaya!** – Exclamo sorprendida – **eso es increíble, así está mejor, pero,** **por otro lado, me preocupa un poco lo del ayuntamiento ¿Qué habrá sucedido?**

- **No lo sé, pero presiento que habrá problemas, al menos para nuestro plan, tengo el presentimiento que ese va a ser el fin de nuestros secretos – **dijo algo preocupado

- **Tienes razón, con los papeles correctos ella averiguaría muchas cosas.**

**- Ahora, no debemos pensar en eso, es hora a de dormir** – le dijo depositando un dulce beso en sus labios – **mañana tiene usted que conocer y atender su empresa señora Saotome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola gente bonita, disculpen la demora, pero como les dije antes, el lunes comenzaron las clases de mi princesa, por lo que mi pequeña de dos añitos se quedó sin compañera de juegos, y eso sumado a mi trabajo que se volvió un poco pesado no me ha dejado nada de tiempo para actualizar, pero al fin aquí les traigo un capítulo más espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por los reviesw, me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ese dia fue la mejor** **forma que encontre de e celebrar mi cumpleaños y queria compartirlo con ustedes :D**

* * *

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana, se revolvió un poco más en la cama y se cubrió la cara con las sabanas, no tenía intenciones de levantarse, por lo que se quedó ahí unos minutos más, pero era imposible que siguiera durmiendo, la luz del sol que empezaba a colarse por la ventana no era de gran ayuda, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse de una buena vez, se sentó en la cama y miro el reloj, - _**Dios mío, pero que tarde es, como es posible que pudiera dormir tanto**_ – pensó algo preocupada, si es cierto que se sentía cansada, pero eso era ridículo, ella siempre se había preocupado de ser puntual desde que asistía al instituto, se levantó y decidió tomar un baño, estaba segura que eso la relajaría y la ayudaría a despabilarse, en verdad lo necesitaba.

Después de haberse tomado un largo baño, se sentía más fresca y con las energías más renovada, estaba feliz, al fin al cabo no tendría que preocuparse por que sus padres y hermanas estuvieran todo el día detrás de ella, si bien era cierto que hasta el momento no le habían dicho nada, estaba segura que la observaban buscando el momento para someterla a uno de sus peculiares interrogatorios, - _**ni que fuera una delincuente**_– pensó con una sonrisa, salió de la habitación y curiosa se fue a buscar a su esposo, le extraño en sobremanera no verlo, pero él siempre había sido así desde que lo conocía, un momento estaba y al otro desaparecía de su vista, se dirigió a la cocina y lo vio preparando algo, él se dio cuenta de su presencia, se giró a mirarla y le sonrió.

-**Buenos días preciosa, ¿Cómo amaneciste?** – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba suavemente por la cintura, para estrecharla en un reconfortarle abrazo.

- **Buenos días amor, muy bien diría yo** – contestos con una sonrisa y lo saludo con un pequeño besos en los labios – **mucho mejor que ayer.**

-**De acuerdo, pero ven vamos a desayunar que tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy** – le hablo con una tierna sonrisa mientras retiraba la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse, ambos se sentaron a desayunar, el se le quedo viendo fijamente por unos segundos y de repente le hablo de una manera juguetona antes de llevarse la taza de café a la boca – **te recomiendo que enciendas el móvil**.

- **Creo que será luego** – afirmo con mucha confianza – **no creo que sea bueno para mi salud mental tener que enfrentarla ahora, ¿te ha llamado?**

-**Como unas veinte veces** – declaro sin tomarle mucha importancia – **creo que ha decidido que le encantaría tener mi cabeza como pago por su molestia** –ella se carcajeo ante el comentario de su esposo – **en serio, cree que la estas ignorando.**

Ella tan solo suspiro, sabía que su amiga, no iba a estar feliz de que no le hubiera contestado, pero no estaba dispuesta a empezar su mañana hablando con ella.

-**Le hablare más tarde** – le aseguro – **en todo caso creo que vamos a necesitar un poco de ayuda con esta situación, estoy segura que Nabiki va a intentar averiguar algo sobre mí.**

**-Tenlo por seguro – **suspiro pesadamente, sabía lo que su cuñada era capaz de lograr con tan solo unas horas de empeño -** va a ser difícil despistar a tu hermana.**

**- Lo se pero creo que lo mejor es estar preparados y en la empresa continuaremos con el plan, no podemos permitirnos delatarnos frente a ella, solo espero que no logre averiguar nada en el ayuntamiento – **menciono con mucha preocupación.

**-En todo caso pasara lo que tenga que pasar, no podemos seguir tapando el sol con un dedo – **a lo que ella asintió muy a su pesar, sabía que sería difícil, pero tendría que enfrentarlo, sabía que así sería en el momento que decidió volver- **en todo caso estoy seguro que ella se hará cargo le dije que necesitaba un poco de ayuda.**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el ayuntamiento del distrito de Nerima, una joven de cabello corto castaño, maldecía una y otra vez su suerte, no era uno de sus mejores días, lo que debía haber sido "fácil" se le estaba complicando en sobremanera, había tenido intenciones de recoger los documentos e inmediatamente transportarse a Shibuya a recoger el expediente del joven artista marcial, no debía perder tiempo y llegar a su oficina en Tokio para solucionar su "pequeño dilema", pero no, todo resulto más complicado, ahora tendría que esperar más tiempo, retrasando así su horario.

- **Bueno, pero entiendo nada** – hablaba tratando de contenerse, necesitaba mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba y no desquitarse con la amble señorita que la estaba atendiendo, después de todo ella no se tenía la culpa del desastre que estaba siendo su día – **ayer recibí una llamada donde me informaron que mi pedido estaba listo, así que dígame, ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido para que el día de hoy no me puedan entregar esos documentos?.**

- **Lo lamento señorita Tendo** – contesto la joven mujer con una sonrisa – **pero lamentablemente no se pudieron recabar todos los datos que solicito, efectivamente su pedido estaba listo, pero al parecer había información que se había excluido y no se encontraba contemplada en el fax que nos envió la semana pasada.**

**-¿información excluida?** – pregunto la joven, no entendía que se pudo haber escapado que ella no solicito - **no entiendo qué clase de información pudieron haber excluido, si los documentos que solicite fueron más que específicos, debe haber un error.**

**- No hay error señorita, usted pidió copias certificadas del libro familiar de los Saotome, en específico del …** - la joven leyó algo en la pantalla del ordenador antes de continuar – **árbol genealógico de dos generaciones del joven Saotome Ranma, incluyendo su partida de nacimiento, registros médicos, títulos de propiedad y residencia, debo reconocer que estos documentos ya se habían preparado como usted pidió, pero, hubo documentos que al parecer no se contemplaron porque usted no los solicito, pero que corresponden al joven en cuestión.**

- **¿Qué documentos? **– pregunto ya intrigada la castaña, por lo que la joven tecleo algo buscando información sobre lo que la solicitante quería saber, después de unos minutos hizo un gesto extraño, como no comprendiendo lo que el ordenador le había arrojado en la pantalla.

**- Eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar, parte de estos documentos, se encuentran sellados desde hace tres años, no entendemos la razón, pero al parecer algunos fueron registros médicos de la señora Saotome y una partida de matrimonio, ambos documentos fueron contemplados existentes pero fueron movidos a Tokio hace dos años por petición de la señorita Williams** – le dijo entregándole un documento, Nabiki leyó el documento y se cercioro de que lo que le estaban diciendo en ese momento era correcto – **la única forma de obtener esos documentos será por medio de la comisaria de Tokio, pero necesitara una autorización, le entregaremos la solicitud certificada y sellada por la comisaria de Nerima, pero, tardara una hora.**

-**Lo que me faltaba** – bufo con molestia - **de acuerdo**.

No le quedaba de otra, tendría que esperar esa hora más, no tenía opción, tomo su agenda y empezó a hacer unas breves anotaciones, tenía que cambiar su plan del día, era lo único que le quedaba – _**no entiendo que puede ser tan importante como para excluirlo de los archivos, esto está muy raro**_ – pensó con molestia, se preguntaba si tenía que ver con la misteriosa joven con la que Ranma salía, pero o no era posible, ya lo averiguaría luego, eso ni dudarlo.

* * *

Pasaban de las seis de la tarde cuando Nabiki Tendo llego a su oficina en Tokio, su "pequeño dilema" se había convertido en su peor pesadilla, lo que debió ser un simple trámite de rutina, resulto ser toda una calamidad.

**- ¡Esto es el colmo!** – murmuro con molestia pasando junto a una muy sorprendida secretaria - **es completamente ridículo, primero Nerima, luego Shibuya, Tokio, el Hospital, ¿Qué cosa puede ser tan importante para complicarme la vida de esta manera.**

Entro a la oficina y azoto la puerta, estaba tan molesta, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el elegante asiento de piel negra, se sobo las sienes y tomo el teléfono mientras se servía una copa de vino, en verdad lo necesitaba si quería sobreviré a la horrenda catástrofe que estaba viviendo en eso momentos.

-**Dígame señorita Tendo** – escucho al otro lado de la línea.

-**Umiko, necesito saber si Ranma, ya se fue** – dijo con mucha seriedad

- **Aun no señorita, el señor Saotome se encuentra con la señorita Akane en su oficina**.

**- Gracias** – contesto secamente y colgó el aparato.

Salió de su oficina a toda prisa, paso nuevamente junto a la secretaria que la miraba con curiosidad, si bien su jefa siempre había sido exigente, era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma, llego a la oficina de Ranma, ignoro lo que la secretaria del joven le dijo y entro bruscamente a la oficina, cerrándola con fuerte portazo, Akane se encontraba frente al escritorio de Ranma haciendo unas anotaciones en su agenda mientras Ranma revisaba unos documentos, ambos se sobresaltaron en cuanto oyeron la brusca irrupción a la oficina.

**-¿Dónde está? –** pregunto con molestia, estaba furiosa, Ranma la miro con el señor fruncido.

**- Vaya Nabiki, hasta que te apareces, no creo que sea adecuado que la representante de Fashion Corp no se presente una reunión tan importante como la que te perdiste el día de hoy** – contesto con una sonrisa burlona

**- Para eso tienes a Akane, ella bien puede solucionar los problemas que surjan para eso es la vicepresidente** – recalco aun enfadada sin perder su objetivo principal, por lo que volvió a preguntar – **ahora Saotome dime, ¿Dónde está?**

**- No se de qué hablas** – contesto apoyando su codos en el escritorio sobre los papeles que estaba revisando y entrelazando sus manos, Akane la miraba con curiosidad, en verdad se veía bastante enfadada – **si fueras tan amable de ser más específica, con gusto sería capaz de responderte.**

-** El sobre Ranma, el sobre que te mandaron de Shibuya con la información del torneo** – contesto con molestia, el abrió un cajón y saco lo que ella estaba pidiendo, ella sonrió un poco mas calmada.

**- Deberías tratar de calmarte un poco Nabiki, creo que estas demasiado estresada, tal vez deberías tomarte unos días libres, por lo menos hasta el día del torneo.**

-**Ni lo sueñes Ranma, he trabajado mucho como para tomar un descanso en estos momentos, a no ser que haya algo que deba saber **– sonrió mirándolo con malicia, el solamente la miro sin demostrar ninguna reacción en lo absoluto – **porque para el día que tuve hoy, estoy segura que algo no me has dicho.**

- **¿A qué te refieres?** – pregunto sin prestarle mayor importancia a lo que ella decía, se acomodó más en su silla reclinándose hacia atrás, mientras que Akane seguía revisando los documentos sin prestarle mayor importancia al asunto.

- **No sé qué te traes Ranma, pero lo voy a averiguar, me hicieron ir de Nerima a Tokio por nada, fui al Hospital General y también fue inútil, hay documentos que no me pudieron entregar, porque fueron sellados por una solicitud llegada de los Ángeles hace tres años, lo más extraño de todo es que esos documentos fueron movidos de Nerima a Tokio hace dos años, y curiosamente alguien pidió el resguardo de esa información durante la mañana, ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que no quieres que nadie se entere?, te recuerdo que no podrás participar en el torneo si tu situación no se aclara.**

- **En el sobre encontraras copia de los documentos enviados a Shibuya, ya hice la rectificación, no vi ningún problema, así que no creo que debas preocuparte por tonterías** – dijo tranquilamente ante la mirada asesina de Nabiki – **si me hubieras informado antes de todo te hubieras evitado tantos problemas, es obvio que hayas perdido el tiempo, debe haber habido un error en tu solicitud.**

**- No hubo ningún error, de eso estoy segura **

**- Entonces dime Nabiki, ¿Por qué te harían ir de un lado a otro todo el día?, ¿Qué crees que pueda ser tan importante como para sellar archivos familiares?, es ilógico ¿no crees?, yo no tengo razón para hacerlo y si mas no recuerdo la única que ha ido a los Ángeles has sido tú, ¿Por qué debería yo saber algo?** –argumento sin cambiar su semblante serio ni un minuto – **ahora si me disculpas, tengo que revisar estos documentos antes de irme, estoy seguro que Akane tiene otras cosas más importantes que hacer que estar escuchando nuestra discusión y solo la estamos retrasando.**

**- Lo voy a descubrir Ranma, eso te lo aseguro** – le dijo mirándolo con seriedad **– estoy segura que algo tienes que ver tu en esto.**

-**Como tú digas Nabiki** – dijo suspirando – **en todo caso el problema está resuelto, no veo porque tengas porque darle más vueltas al asunto.**

–**¿Qué sabes de todo esto Akane?** – pregunto sorprendiéndola completamente, recordó que si bien era cierto que ella si había estados en los Ángeles, había tenido una razón, por lo que una idea cruzo por su cabeza en esos momentos.

– **¿Qué se supone que debería saber?** – mirándola fijamente, trataba de aparentar la mayor confianza que pudiera obtener en ese momento, no podía ceder ante la inminente sospecha de su hermana **– te recuerdo que llevo años sin volver a Tokio, ¿porque debería saber algo con respecto a lo que estás buscando cuando ni idea tengo de lo que es?, y en lo que a mí respecta los documentos personales de Ranma no son de mi incumbencia.**

-**Aparte de mi eres la única que ha estado en los Ángeles, ¿te suena el apellido Williams? – pregunto sin creerse todavía lo que su hermana le había respondido, Akane iba a rebatirle cuando su móvil empezó a sonar.**

**-**–**¿Me disculpas?** – le dijo mientras sacaba el móvil y miraba la pantalla antes de contestar, sabía que si no lo hacia el aparato no pararía de sonar, y con Nabiki ahí no podía darse ese lujo.

– **No es un buen momento** – contesto a su interlocutor ante la atenta mirada de Nabiki y Ranma.

– _**Akane, ¿sabes que estoy enfadada contigo?**_ – escucho una voz femenina al otro lado

– **si lo sé, ¿te pareces si hablamos luego?**

–_**que genio**__ – _dijo su interlocutora de manera divertida_ – __**no contestas mis llamadas, no me saludas, ya no me extrañas, no me agradeces, eso solo significa un nombre.**_

– **Sabes que te extraño mucho –** contesto y Nabiki la miro suspicazmente, mientras Ranma sonreía, a el parecía divertirle la situación **– pero como te digo no es un buen momento, estoy en medio de algo importante.**

– _**¿Qué puede ser tan importante?**_ – pregunto seriamente, antes de agregar de una manera alegre – _**sé que estas con Ranma, pero no creo que se moleste si hablas un rato conmigo, ambos me quieren.**_

– **Sabes que te quiero **– contesto, por lo que su interlocutora se percató a que se refería, ya que no hablo en plural sino en singular.

– _**Vale, ya entendí, Nabiki está ahí ¿cierto?**_ – pregunto seriamente.

– **Si**

– _**Oh, vaya**_ – contesto tranquila antes de carcajearse, Akane no cambio su semblante seguía seria desde el momento en que contesto la llamada – _**debe estar furiosa, bien eso significa que actué a tiempo, pero como te darás cuenta eso no la va a detener, he tenido que lidiar con un molesto investigador que al parecer tu querida hermana se molestó en mandar, pero por el momento todo está controlado, debo recordarte que esto solo retrasa un poco las cosas, las piezas se están juntando Akane, es inevitable lo que viene, debes estar preparada.**_

– **lo sé, lo tengo en cuenta, pero en verdad te lo agradezco** – contesto con una sonrisa.

– _**Debes saber que lo que hice hoy, no creo que resulte, pero sin embargo te dará un poco de tiempo, de todas maneras te hablo luego para que me cuentes, como me gustaría ver su cara, debe estar más que enfadada**_ – se carcajeó antes de colgar, Akane soltó una pequeña risita y movió la cabeza de forma negativa, en verdad le era divertido, pero no podía admitirlo con Nabiki en frente.

– **Vaya Akane, ¿acaso era tu querido esposo?** – pregunto mirando a Ranma con malicia, no quería perder la oportunidad de ponerlo en una situación comprometedora e incómoda.

- **Tal vez** – contesto Akane fríamente – **pero no creo Nabiki que sea de tu incumbencia**

- **Ya entendí** – contesto mirándolos seriamente- **tendré que conseguir la información a mi manera, pero les aseguro que sabré que es lo que tanto ocultan más pronto de lo que se imaginan- **Les dijo antes de salir de la oficina, mientras Ranma y Akane la miraban sin inmutarse ni un poco, después de que Nabiki salió siguieron como si nada no podían arriesgarse a que los descubrieran, ambos seguían serios, pero después de diez minutos Ranma no aguanto más y se echó a reír.

**- No le veo lo gracioso** – dijo Akane seriamente.

-**Tranquila** – le dijo con una sonrisa – **me parece que no has podido evitarla por mucho tiempo, es tan terca como tú.**

- **Ella está detrás de su enfado de Nabiki **– comento, él se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, se sentó en la orilla del escritorio, la tomo de las manos y la hizo ponerse de pie acercándola a el mientras posaba sus manos en sus caderas acariciándolas suavemente **– se ha hecho cargo de la situación, pero opina que no va a durar mucho tiempo.**

**- Akane – **llamo su atención tomándola por la barbilla con una mano – **sabes que Sharon va a hacer lo posible por ayudarnos, lo ha hecho desde que la conocemos, pero creo que es hora de irnos preparando para que esto estalle, sé que tienes miedo, pero créeme cuando te digo que no voy a permitir que suceda de nuevo.**

**- Lo sé - **contesto con pesadez – **estoy tratando de asimilarlo, pero estar aquí en Tokio, ir a Nerima, volver a verla irrumpir de nuevo en mi vida, estar de nuevo en la misma situación no me ha hecho mucha gracia, me trae malos recuerdos.**

_**-**_**En cierto modo tienes toda la razón, pero debes tomar en cuenta que no precisamente estamos en la misma situación, si es cierto que fue un golpe duro, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, podremos enfrentarlo en el momento que tu decidas – **la abrazo fuertemente dándole la seguridad que tanto necesitaba, porque él sabía que si bien a él le dolía recordar, a ella la destrozaba por completo, no importaba lo fuerte y alegre que fuese, sabía que era algo que no podría evitar que la lastimara, tal vez no con la misma intensidad que en el pasado, pero si lo suficiente como hacerle sentir cierta inseguridad.

**- Déjame hacerles sufrir un poco más – **le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

**-****El tiempo que tú quieras – **le dio un beso en la frente – **después de todo es divertido verlos desesperados por saber, es bueno contralar por una vez la situación.**

**-Fue divertido ver rabiar a Nabiki** – ambos rieron – **estoy segura que cree que la están saboteando**.

**- y no se equivoca – **ambos se carcajearon** – te dije que tú y yo nos íbamos a divertir, nada mejor que verlos sufrir por no poder controlar nuestras vidas, y tu hermana se lleva el premio, es la primera vez que a Nabiki Tendo se le escapa algo, pero, cambiando de tema, debo decirte que Uchan llega pasado mañana.**

**- Otra parte de la historia – **suspiro** – Sharon tiene razón, todas las piezas se están juntando, no se si sea una buena idea que aparezca en este momento, ambas son las únicas piezas claves en este rompecabezas de secretos.**

* * *

**Bueno, pues nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero esta vez no retrasarme tanto, y espero con ansias sus comentarios, recuerden que no hay critica destructiva, sino mas bien constructiva.**

**Saludos y un beso y abrazo a todos.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mil disculpas por la espera.

* * *

Poco más de tres años atrás

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Akane llego a aquel extraño país, estaba tan impresionada por las extrañas costumbres, eran tan diferentes a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, se había instalado en una de las habitaciones de un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad, el cual era compartido por varias compañeras de las que apenas conocía sus nombres, su principal dilema había sido el idioma, si bien era cierto que se había preparado, era completamente distinto tener que aplicarlo en su vida cotidiana. Llevaba asistiendo un mes exactamente a sus clases y aún no había entablado una amistad, había procurado conseguir un trabajo en una cafetería cerca del campus, no era que lo necesitara, tenía su beca y recibía mensualmente un depósito para sus gastos, que si bien no era mucho le bastaba para pagar la renta y cubrir otros gastos que pudiera tener además de su comida, pero aun así, había decidido buscar un trabajo, necesitaba mantenerse ocupada y pensar lo menos posible, nunca se imaginó llegar en las condiciones en que se encontraba, siempre había sido una muchacha alegre, ahora apenas sonreía, se había convertido en una persona seria y apagada, el brillo de sus ojos lo había perdido tres meses atrás, para ella era como estar muerta en vida, o al menos eso creía.

-**Hola, ¿Akane cierto?** – pregunto con una sonrisa una joven rubia un par de años mayor que ella, levanto la vista para observar con curiosidad a la fémina que se le había acercado, llevaba veinte minutos sentada en esa cafetería y solo se había dedicado a observar su almuerzo, intento sonreír de manera forzada, pero le resultó imposible - **¿no piensas comer?**

**-No tengo hambre **– guardo silencio un par de segundos antes de continuar, ya había visto a esa joven varias veces, compartían las mismas clases, era joven y popular, se preguntaba porque se encontraba hablándole en esos momentos -** ¿nos conocemos?**

-**Pero que maleducada soy** – contesto con una sonrisa **– lo siento, me llamo Sharon Williams.**

-**Es un placer, soy Tendo Akane** – contesto sin mucho ánimo devolviendo su mirada nuevamente a su comida – **creo que ya te había visto antes en un par de clases….en derecho mercantil y en sociología si no me equivoco.**

-**Sí y en otras clases más, eres avanzada es difícil no notarte, sobre todo si actúas de manera deprimente** – ella sonrió tristemente, era cierto, desde que llego ahí solamente se había dedicado a estudiar, no conocía a nadie y tampoco se fijaba mucho en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-**Da igual** – dijo sin mucho ánimo, no tenía intenciones de entablar una conversación con aquella joven, pero ella parecía pensar lo contrario **– lo importante no son las personas que me rodean, sino lo que en realidad vine a hacer aquí.**

-**Te equivocas** – le dijo con una sonrisa – **en la carrera es importante el desarrollo social, ¿cómo piensas ejercer tus labores en una empresa si no puedes desarrollarte con otras personas?, necesitas tener templanza, es cierto, pero también debes tener cierto carisma y alegría para evitar que las cosas te afecten de alguna manera, o al menos demostrar que no lo hace.**

Akane solamente la miro por sin ninguna expresión en particular, su rostro era serio, sus ojos parecían mirar con un gran vacío, lo último le sonaba que la joven no precisamente se refería a su entorno social, ni mucho menos tenía nada que ver con el estudio.

-**Creo que deberías comer algo, no creo que sea muy saludable mirar la comida en vez de ingerirla** – Akane se sorprendió, no entendía a donde quería llegar aquella chica, le parecía una persona entrometida – **te he observado desde que llegaste, de hecho en un par de clases hemos coincidido, pero tú me has ignorado, siempre haces lo mismo.**

**- ¿No sé a qué te refieres?** – a pesar de la confianza que le causa aquella extraña, se estaba comenzando a sentir incomoda, por lo que comenzó a juguetear los alimentos con la cuchara observándolos como si fueran lo más interesante en el mundo- **si me disculpas, prefiero estar sola.**

-**No creo que la soledad ayude, ¿o me equivoco? **– Akane al fin levanto la vista al oírla decir aquello, la joven tan solo sonrió, al fin había llamado su atención **– tienes que superarlo y sumirte en la tristeza no te ayuda, huir tampoco lo hace.**

-**No sabes de que hablas** – hablo con molestia.

-**Vamos deja eso, no creo que tengas intenciones de comer algo que no se te antoja – **le dijo señalando la comida de Akane – **mejor vamos por una hamburguesa, yo te invito**, **estoy segura que eso te levantaría un poco el ánimo.**

- **No es necesario** – movió varias veces la cabeza en forma negativa – **debes tener mejores cosas que hacer.**

-**Nada de eso, insisto y no está a discusión **– se puso de pie y la tomo suavemente por la muñeca invitándola a ponerse de pie, por lo que la joven Tendo no tuvo opción y la siguió – **saldremos de aquí y así te podrás relajar, no necesitas contarme nada si no lo deseas, tan solo diviértete.**

Durante tres meses la joven rubia se había convertido en su sombra, iba por ella antes de ir a la universidad, se sentaba siempre cerca de ella, la recogía en el trabajo y buscaba la forma de convencerla para que la acompañara de compras, a bailar o cualquier actividad que a su introvertida amiga se le ocurriera, se había encargado de levantarle el ánimo, clara evidencia de ello, era que ahora sonreía siempre.

- **Me encanta verte más alegre** – comentó llevándose a la boca unas papas fritas **– sabía que eras distinta a como te conocí, creo que lo has superado, no del todo pero has aprendido a vivir con ello.**

**-Gracias a tu ayuda** – sonrió y le arrebato las papas para comérselas ella – **eres tan entrometida.**

-**Mmf, así me quieres** – gruño, Akane se carcajeo.

-**Necesito tu ayuda** – la rubia dejo las papas y se incorporó en el asiento preocupada, Akane al ver aquello se apresuró a hablar – **tranquila, no estoy en problemas ni nada por el estilo.**

-**No me asustes Tendo, aunque somos buenas amigas aun no te conozco, para ser sinceras no se absolutamente nada de ti más que tu nombre, en cambio tú me conoces más de lo que quisiera** – la joven se carcajeo ante el comentario de indignación de la rubia, tenía toda la razón, le había brindado su amistad aun sin conocerla.

**- Tienes razón, si quieres que te diga algo de mí, a ver…..**- se sostuvo la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice y pensó un segundo antes de hablar – **odio los hospitales** – la rubia se carcajeo.

-**Si serás, esa no creo que sea información valiosa, para conocer a una persona – **ambas rieron– **ya en serio que necesitas.**

**- Es en serio, odio los hospitales pero, cambiando de tema, necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un departamento amplio** – la rubia la miro sorprendida – **voy a mudarme, además me gustaría mucho que te mudaras conmigo, no quiero estar sola… tienes razón la soledad no me hace bien.**

-**Hay algo más, ¿cierto?** – pregunto mirándola fijamente, el poco tiempo que habían sido amigas había aprendido a comprender la forma de reaccionar de la joven – **no es tan solo cambiar de ambiente, estoy segura que hay algo más.**

-**Lo voy a comprar – **comento con tranquilidad sorprendiendo a su amiga que la miro con curiosidad – **y no asalte a nadie, por si te lo preguntabas, tampoco se murió un pariente rico, no es ninguna de tus bromas que sueles utilizar en casos como este.**

- **Vale ya entendí, pero al menos me vas a decir como piensas hacerlo, no creo que tu sueldo de mesera en la cafetería, ni mucho menos la beca que tienes, te dejen suficientes fondos como para comprarte un departamento **– comento con intriga – **y mucho menos los depósitos que te mandan desde Japón son suficientes.**

- **En realidad…..-** suspiro antes de seguir hablando, era la primera vez que le iba a contar algo de su vida, y sabía que una vez que lo hiciera, su querida amiga iba a querer saber más, pero se lo debía, tenía que contarle – **el dinero viene de esos depósitos** – Sharon la miro incrédula, no creía posible lo que estaba escuchando, desde que conocía a Akane siempre la había acompañado a retirar esos depósitos y si bien le enviaban una buena cantidad , no era demasiada como para la locura que se le había ocurrido.

-**Bromeas ¿verdad?** – Ella negó con la cabeza.

**-¿Recuerdas que siempre me preguntas quien me envía ese dinero?**- la rubia decidió prestarle más atención y la miró con curiosidad, quería saber - **pues no es como piensas, no viene de mi padre ni de mis hermanas.**

**-¿Y entonces? –** pregunto impaciente tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

- **Mi esposo es quien hace los depósitos** – susurro, Sharon abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y comenzó a toser, se había atragantado con el refresco que en esos momentos estaba tomando, sabía que su amiga ocultaba algo, pero no se imaginó que fuera algo como lo que le acababa de confesar – **con él es con quien hablo todo el tiempo, por eso me compre el móvil.**

-**No juegues** – no sabía que decir, Akane al verla tan sorprendida decidió que lo mejor sería mostrarle una prueba, busco en su bolso y saco una cajita y se la entregó a su amiga, está la tomo y la abrió, observo en su interior dos hermosos anillo, uno era de compromiso con una hermosa piedra azul, era sencillo y el otro era una argolla de matrimonio **– cielos Akane eres una caja de sorpresas**.

**- Como no tienes idea** – afirmo con una sonrisa cómplice – **va a venir en un par de semanas, por eso necesito que me ayudes, debemos encontrar un buen departamento esta semana y mudarnos cuanto antes, y estoy segura que tú lo vas a conseguir**.

- **Eso déjamelo a mí, ten por seguro que dos días nos estaremos mudando** – le guiño el ojo – **pero si él se viene a vivir contigo, no creo que necesites cerca, aunque** **no puedo creerlo, me tienes que contar todo, porque se merece que yo sepa todo de él, mira que tomar un avión desde Japón para venirte a ver, eso es tan romántico, ya me cae bien.**

**- No viene de Japón** – agacho la cabeza levemente clavando su vista en la mesa, estaba sonrojada y con algo de apenada – **se encuentra en Sao paulo** **y no se va a quedar mucho.**

**- ¿Qué?** – Sharon abrió la boca no creyéndoselo – **no me digas que es brasileño, eso sí sería….como te diré…no sé, mejor dime.**

- **No, no es brasileño, es japonés como yo, pero se encuentra en Sao Paulo en un torneo** – en su voz se oía orgullo, le encantaba saber que estaba triunfando, vio la cara de confusión en la joven y se dio cuenta que no entendía de que le estaba hablando, antes de que esta le preguntara algo le paso una revista – **es artista marcial, hace un año empezó a competir en los torneos en Japón y en China, pero últimamente ha empezado a competir a nivel internacional, por esa razón no se va a poder quedar mucho tiempo, pero si tú estás conmigo estoy segura que se sentirá más tranquilo.**

- **Wow, lo dije y lo digo eres una caja de sorpresas Tendo, siempre me imaginaba como habría sido tu vida, pero esto….** – observaba la revista y hojeo el artículo, en la portada aparecía el joven y había toda una página dedicada a él, en esta salía acompañado de su joven y elegante representante, donde transcribían una entrevista que le realizaron al ganar el torneo – **es fenomenal, no lo puedo creer….estas casada y con una celebridad.**

-**Estás loca no es para tanto** - sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga – **es como tú y yo, una persona normal, solo que más engreído y egocéntrico.**

-**Vaya, cuanto amor** – se burló, por la manera que Akane lo describió – **sabes, es la primera vez que una esposa se refiere a su esposo de esa forma, una persona normalmente dice algo como: "Es guapo", "es cariñoso", "es de lo más romántico", "es muy amable", "me encantan sus ojos", o que tal "me encanta su sonrisa"; o yo que sé, algo que alague al sujeto en cuestión.**

- **jajaja, en realidad nuestra relación nunca ha sido de lo más normal **– a su amiga le extraño todo aquello, no entendía a que podría referirse** - pero en realidad me encantan sus ojos.**

- **No me digas – **dijo con ironía, haciendo una cara de indignación agrego** – solo lo dices porque yo te lo sugerí, pero dime, no tendrá que ver con tu "pequeña depresión", ¿cierto?**

- **Algo por el estilo, pero deja que te cuente, cuando termine estoy segura que lo que te acabo de contar dejara de sorprenderte, tal vez después puedas ayudarme con un asunto que necesito.**

- **Vale suéltalo** – pidió más papas y refresco, pensaba ponerse cómoda y prestar mucha atención. Akane por su parte, pensó que era el momento de contarle toda su historia, a la persona que la había ayudado sin preguntar ni conocer nada de ella, era única y le tenía un aprecio inigualable.

Después de unas cuantas horas, Akane al fin había terminado de relatarle a su amiga toda su extraña historia, le conto de su compromiso, de la razón por la que se casó en secreto, de las personas que la ayudaron, lo que la llevo al hospital y la forma en que lo ocultaron de todos, también le hablo de las personas involucradas en ese amargo episodio de su vida, la joven estaba más que sorprendida, le parecía increíble la situación que había vivido, ahora entendía por cuando la conoció estaba tan deprimida, en verdad había sido un reto ayudarla teniendo en cuenta que no sabía la razón del porqué, comprendió las razones que tenía su amiga para ocultar por el momento su vida con el joven artista marcial .

**-¡Wow, es como ciencia ficción!** – exclamo **– no me lo puedo creer, ahora entiendo todo, no te preocupes deja todo en mis manos, sé que si muevo unos contactos en unas cuantas semanas habré conseguido lo que me pides, se me ocurre un par de ideas, pero necesito tu autorización, ya verás nadie se va a enterar de nada ni siquiera tu querida hermana, seré tu sombra hasta el momento en que decidas enfrentarlo, ten por seguro que hare hasta lo imposible por ayudarte, tu secreto estará a salvo mientras yo este de por medio, pero me preocupa aquella amiga tuya.**

- **Es de confianza no te preocupes.**


	12. Chapter 12

En la actualidad

Nabiki Tendo se consideraba una persona audaz y perspicaz, no había cosa de la que no se enterara, por lo general conseguía su objetivo en tan solo cuestión de horas, pero en estos momentos se encontraba debatiéndose en una extraña mescla de frustraciones, la familia Saotome-Tendo le habían encargado personalmente hacerse cargo del "problema de comunicación" de los herederos de ambas familias, habían aceptado forzosamente que sus hijos no se casarían entre si, pero les molestaba sobremanera no saber absolutamente nada de sus supuestas parejas, claro ella como siempre se había ofrecido a hacer el "trabajito" por una módica cantidad, pero a estas alturas, se había convertido en un reto personal, después de lo sucedido el día anterior y su fracaso, no había podido dormir bien, tenía que resolver este misterio cuanto antes. Había hecho unas llamadas, cobrado algunos favores, todo para poder obtener lo que quería, esos molestos documentos que se habían convertido en su peor pesadilla, un extraño apellido rondaba su cabeza "Williams" , estaba segura que era extranjero, lo había oído en alguna parte, ¿pero quién estaría tan interesado para ocultar información de Ranma?, no, no tenía sentido, ¿Qué tan importante sería lo que se ocultaba para darle semejante dolor de cabeza?

Entro a su oficina, su trabajo de espionaje había fallado, pero le consolaba saber que al menos ahora si averiguaría algo, se sentó en su cómoda silla, quito todos los papeles que había sobre el escritorio, coloco el sobre que le habían entregado hace una hora y saco su contenido.

**-¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?** – estaba confundida y molesta, no se esperaba aquello **– esto no puede ser posible, es el colmo no pueden hacer nada bien**.

Se apresuró a revisar el resto de los documentos y encontró lo mismo, una partida de matrimonio de Ranma Saotome, pero no mencionaba el nombre ni la edad de su conyugue, un recibo del Hospital general a nombre del mismo, fichas de depósito a una cuenta bancaria, un registro de los vuelos realizados por el joven en los últimos tres años todos con un mismo destino, incluso encontró en los registros un vuelo de Nueva York a los Ángeles en las mismas fechas en que ella estuvo con Akane, pero nada era concreto, tomo el teléfono decidió que esos datos no eran suficientes, estaba más confundida que antes.

**- Como crees que voy a saber lo que necesito con esto** –demando fríamente a su interlocutor – **esto no sirve de nada, necesito nombres.**

_-__**No te los puedo dar, quien no quiere que sepas nada ha estado haciendo movimientos desde que empezaste a investigar, es todo lo que he obtenido.**_

- **Dime de donde se supone que viene el sabotaje** – pregunto molesta

-_**Del extranjero en los Ángeles**__ –_ se sorprendió al oír la confirmación del investigador

- **Aquí no veo relacionado nada acerca de Williams** – su voz era fría y claramente se observaba el fastidio que estaba experimentando frente a la situación

_**- Debieras revisar los documentos que solicitaste de Akane Tendo , es la única que ha tenido relación con Williams, la vida de tu hermana ha sido de lo más aburrida, de Saotome no pude encontrar nada mas, lo único extraño es un expediente médico con ese apellido en el White Memorial Medical Center en los Angeles pero que no se relacionó directamente con ninguno de los dos, todavia lo estoy rastreando, al parecer es el mismo del Hospital General de Tokio solo que fue tranferido hace dos meses, me esta dando trabajo localizar su paradero porque al parecer fue movido nuevamente, no se a donde, pero te aseguro que por la mañana tendre la respuesta, por otro lado esta tal Williams ha sido un dolor de cabeza para mi contacto en los Ángeles, creo que sabe más de lo que dice, tengo la sospecha que esta detras de todo.**_

- **Así que una mujer, averigualo** – ordeno y colgó el teléfono, se dispuso revisar la información sobre Akane, en efecto solo había datos acerca de su estadía en los Ángeles, su residencia en un departamento compartido, su mudanza con Sharon Williams, efectivamente había documentos que mostraban su actual situación civil como casada, pero no había nada más, ni nombre ni una partida que demuestre dicho situación - **¿Me pregunto qué relación tiene Sharon Williams con Ranma?, vaya Akane, en que estas metida.**

Salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la de Ranma, como siempre ignoro a la secretaria del joven y entro bruscamente, el susodicho se encontraba revisando algo en su portátil, cuando oyó a su cuñada entrar levanto la vista y suspiro, dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

**-¿Qué no sabes tocar?** – Pregunto molesto **-¿Me puedes decir que rayos quieres ahora?**

- **Que genio** – dijo con malicia, se acercó al escritorio y se sentó observándolo fijamente – **has sabido ocultar muy bien tu paradero todos estos años, en serio te has logrado burlarte de mí.**

- **No sé de qué hablas, no crees que demasiado trabajo te está desquiciando** – cruzo los brazos al frente sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su cuñada – **en serio, creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones.**

-**No me quieras tomar el pelo Saotome –** se incorporó en la silla y le entregó el sobre, Ranma lo tomo y extrajo su contenido, reviso rápidamente los papeles y frunció el ceño.

- **¿Me estuviste investigando?**

- **¿Sabe Akane tu relación con Sharon Williams?** – el ni se inmuto, la veía seriamente sin apartar la mirada de ella.

**- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermana en esto?**

- **Todos los registros de los vuelos que has tomado, son desde Tokio y las ciudades donde has competido, y todos tus destinos han sido a San francisco, San diego y unos cuantos a los Ángeles.**

**- ¿A dónde quieres llegar Nabiki?** – pregunto con fastidio.

**- Si la memoria no me falla Sahron Williams es la amiga de Akane, y hasta donde se tu amiguita ha estado saboteando todas mis investigaciones y curiosamente estuviste en los Ángeles al mismo tiempo que yo, la pregunta es ¿sabe Akane algo acerca de esto? – **le pregunto mientras lo miraba suspicazmente, estaba segura que casi había dado en el blanco.

**-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?, no creo que mi vida personal sea incumbencia de los Tendo, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo** – le dijo con seriedad, ella no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte del joven, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a conseguir ese expediente personalmente, tenía un plan y no podían negarse, después de todo ella era su representante.

-**Está bien tu ganas por ahora, pero voy a descubrirlo Ranma y se que todo se relaciona con el expediente médico de la Señora Saotome, la pregunta es ¿a cual señora Saotome?** – Salió de la oficina dejando a un pensativo Ranma, él se sobo la frente, estaba empezando a cansarse de la situación.

- **Lo que me faltaba, justo cuando Uchan decide volver, a este paso no creo que pasemos de mañana.- **susurro para sí mismo, sabía que aunque Akane no quisiera ya no tenían opción, eso lo había sabido en el momento en que piso su oficina esa mañana y no dejo de recibir llamada de su padre acosándolo sobre su "chica italiana" – **todos son unos entrometidos.**

* * *

Mientras tanto a veinte minutos de ahí, Akane caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado por toda la sala, en realidad detestaba ese lugar, no le agradaban para nada los hospitales, sabía que tenía ir a una revisión, Ranma le había hecho una cita para la tarde, quería que tuviera tiempo de relajarse un poco antes de poder ir, pero aun así, le costó un poco de trabajo poder llegar a ese lugar que la ponía de los nervios, había llegado más temprano de lo esperado, no era su idea pasar demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, pero gracias a Nabiki no le había quedado opción, su hermana desde el incidente del día anterior estaba más alerta, los acosaba más seguido, por lo que Ranma no pudo acompañarla, Nabiki estaba tan segura de que ella tenía algo que ver en el "sabotaje" que le habían hecho y quería descubrirlo, por lo que durante toda la mañana no la dejo en paz, en cuanto recibió la llamada de Sharon decidió salir de la empresa y tratar de relajarse como su amiga le había indicado, pero lamentablemente, Nabiki la había seguido, necesito dar varias vueltas por la ciudad hasta que la despisto cuando por fin se metió a aquel hospital en el que se supone debería estar dentro de dos horas, ahora tenía que esperar, no podía arriesgarse a encontrarse con su hermana y la descubriera.

**-Con la suerte que tengo** – murmuro para sí misma – **estoy segura que me encontraría más pronto de lo que me imagino. Sin embargo no me agradan nada los hospitales, sino salgo de aquí me voy a volver loca.**

**- ¿Tendo? - **escucho una voz masculina detrás de ella, por lo que se giró para ver a quien la había llamado, le resulto tan familiar, lo vio acercarse a ella, era un joven de cabello negro, mucho más alto que ella, de ascendencia china, aunque sus facciones eran mucho más maduras a ella le pareció bastante familiar, por lo que lo observo por algunos minutos, llevaba un uniforme de enfermero por lo que ella lo miro con curiosidad.

**-¿Mouse? – **pregunto algo insegura, el joven tan solo sonrío – **¿en verdad ere tú? **

**-Hola Tendo, veo que no me has olvidado.**

-**Wow, mírate, es increíble por poco no te reconozco, te cortaste el pelo y tus lentes **- comento con una sonrisa, le alegraba ver a alguien conocido, en el pasado siempre le había agradado el chico y le molestaba ver como este era tratado por Shampoo.

-**Sí, el empleo lo requiere y decidí que lo mejor sería lentes de contacto **– comento con una sonrisa – **pero dime que te trae por aquí, en verdad es una sorpresa verte de nuevo, pensé que estabas en el extranjero.**

- **Si volví apenas hace unos días, y tengo una cita en dos horas con la doctora Maeda.**

**-Vaya eso es increíble, pensé que ya no volverías después de lo que **paso – comento con algo de tristeza, por lo que ella sonrió.

**- No te preocupes, tenía que superarlo, pero debo reconocer que haber vuelto me ha traído dolorosos recuerdos y esta r aquí no me ayuda, pero cuéntame que haces aquí y vestido así.**

**-Estoy haciendo mis prácticas en enfermería, después de lo que paso aquel día, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era algo en lo que pudiera ayudar a la gente, me hubiera gustado haber podido hacer algo por ti – comento con culpa en la voz.**

**-No Mouse, lo que sucedió no fue culpa de nadie, no podían hacer nada, sin embargo me ayudaste mucho, si no fuera por ti yo habría muerto, fuiste uno de los que me ayudo demasiado.**

**- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme responsable, debí haberla detenido cuando supe lo que haría.**

-**Nadie lo sabía Mouse** – ella sonreía a pesar de que esa conversación no le gustaba – **de todas formas ya lo supere, he tenido mucha ayuda durante todos estos años, no te preocupes, todo está bien, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí en su momento.**

-**Me alegra saber que estas bien, espero que todo salga bien, la doctora Maeda es excelente** – dijo antes de despedirse de ella, lo miro irse por los pasillo y tomar el ascensor, le había resultado agradable volver a encontrárselo, le era extraño verlo con un corte de pelo, sin las enormes gafas que usaba y principalmente sin su antigua indumentaria china, parecía un chico de lo más normal, se sintió más relajada.

-**Sharon tiene razón, debo relajarme** – decidió que lo mejor sería sentarse y tranquilizarse, se reclino un poco en el pequeño sofá y cerro brevemente los ojos, no le duro mucho tiempo el gusto, su móvil comenzó a sonar, abrió los ojos y busco el molesto aparato.

-**Dime amor** – era Ranma, no le extraño puesto que él había querido acompañarla, así que pensó que solamente estaba preocupado o ansioso.

- _**¿Has hablado con Sharon?**_ – pregunto al otro lado de la línea, se oía realmente preocupado

- **En la mañana** – le extraño un poco la pregunta de su esposo- **¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

-_**Nabiki lo sabe - **fue la unica respuesta del joven** - no del todo pero lo sabe, hablare con Uchan, no creo que podamos evitar más estoy no estoy dispuesto a permitir que suceda de nuevo, necesitamos estar preparados, pasare por ti en una hora y lo hablamos.**_

- **De acuerdo** – contesto antes de colgar – _**lo que me faltaba – **_pensó cerrando nuevamente los ojos_**.**_


	13. Chapter 13

El día del torneo al fin había llegado, Nabiki había "convencido" a su hermana menor para que asistiera al evento, Akane no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, pero a quien engañaba, ella pensaba asistir de todas maneras aun sin la intervención de su hermana, tal y como lo había hecho en Nueva York, la diferencia estaba en que se presentaría sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia igual que en esa ocasión, pero sus planes se habían arruinado, recordó ese día, como olvidarlo.

**Flash Back**

* * *

Dos años atrás

Akane despertó sobresaltada de repente, encendió la lámpara y busco el culpable de su sobresalto, lo miro con rencor, ¿Cómo se le ocurría al dichoso aparato comenzare a sonar a esa hora?, aun adormilada se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama y contesto el móvil sin ver de quien se trataba.

-**Diga **– dijo entre bostezos.

- _**Hola preciosa**_ – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea _**– te espero en el Holiday inn esta tarde**_.

- **¡Ranma!** – Exclamo sorprendida saliendo de su letargo - **¿sabes la hora que es?**

**- **_**Las siete de la mañana**_– ella frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su joven esposo_-__** no me digas que se te pegaron las sabanas**__._

**- Ranma, son las cinco de la mañana, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?** – el chico rio al darse cuenta de su error.

_**- Lo siento princesa, esto de los horarios no es lo mío, acabo de llegar hace apenas veinte minutos y aquí son las siete de la mañana.**_

**-¿Dónde te encuentras?** – pregunto dando un largo bostezo.

- _**En Nueva York, ya te había dicho que tenía una competencia hoy a las cuatro.**_

- **Lo siento lo había olvidado** – contesto apenada – **los exámenes me tienen algo aturdida**.

- _**Te reserve un vuelo, sale en una hora.**_

**- Ranma estás loco, como se supone que estemos listas en una hora** - se levantó de golpe de la cama y comenzó a prepararse, mientras hablaba.

_**- Lo siento, era el único, así que les sugiero que se den prisa**_.

**- Me las vas a pagar** – el rio ante la amenaza de su esposa.

- _**Hice la reservación de una habitación extra a nombre de Williams, ya saben que hacer, ah y antes de que se me olvide, te amo**_ – le dijo de forma divertida antes de colgarle.

- **Tonto** – sonrió y salió de su habitación apresuradamente, se paró frente a la habitación de su amiga y comenzó a golpear la puerta con desesperación.

- **Sharon **– le hablo – **despierta tenemos que irnos**.

Después de insistir unos minutos al fin la puerta se abrió revelando a una rubia totalmente adormilada y con el ceño fruncido.

- **Akane, ¿qué te pasa?, son las cinco vete a dormir** – le dijo molesta.

- **No seas tonta, apresúrate que se nos hace tarde, Ranma llamo y nuestro vuelo sale en una hora **– le dijo volviendo a entrar a su habitación, la rubia la siguió con la mirada incrédula.

**- Estas bromeando ¿cierto?** – pregunto mirándola fijamente, Akane movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

**- Hablo muy en serio** – dijo con una sonrisa.

- **Lo voy a matar y te vas a quedar viuda** – le dijo saliendo de la habitación – **ya lo veras**.

Varias horas más tarde ambas chicas de encontraban entrando en el hotel, se acercaron a la recepción para pedir las llaves de las habitaciones que ocuparían, el vuelo se había demorado y ya se les había hecho tarde, eran las cuatro por lo que no tenían mucho tiempo si querían ver la competencia.

- **Buenas tardes** – saludo Akane con una sonrisa al joven que atendía la recepción, este al ver a los dos chicas sonrió de manera coqueta.

- **¿En qué le puedo ayudar?** – pregunto el joven

- **Tenemos una reservación a nombre de Williams Sharon** – contesto mirando su reloj – **y creo que el señor Saotome dejo algo para mí.**

- **Permítame un minuto, necesitare una identificación** – Akane se la entrego y el joven se apresuró a buscar en el ordenador, después de unos minutos les entregó las llaves de las habitaciones – **aquí tienes señora Saotome, su esposo pidió que se le ordenara un Taxi en cuanto llegara.**

**- De acuerdo, bajamos en diez minutos** – dijo y ambas se dirigieron al elevador.

- **Vaya Akane, Ranma sí que tiene estilo** – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa **– este hotel es de primera, creo que no voy a querer irme **– Akane solamente rio ante el comentario de su amiga.

Ya eran poco más las cinco de la tarde cuando llegaron, el torneo había empezado, les llevo mucho tiempo llegar debido al tráfico, Ranma les había dejado sus boletos en la recepción por lo que pudieron entrar sin ningún problema, sintieron un gran alivio al ver que el todavía no había competido, buscaron sus lugares y se dispusieron a disfrutar del evento, Akane estaba muy emocionada y Sharon no paraba de silbarle a los competidores. Dos horas después al fin el evento había terminado, ya la gente se había retirado y ellas estaban cerca de los camerinos, evadieron a los reporteros, pues no querían que nadie se enterara que se encontraban ahí, se acercaron al guardia y les dieron sus nombres e inmediatamente las dejaron pasar.

- **Adelante señora Saotome, es al final del pasillo, la tercera puerta a la** **izquierda **– le dijo amablemente el guardia- **el señor la está esperando.**

-**Muchas gracias** – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- **Yo necesito ir al tocador, te alcanzo en un momento** – le dijo Sahron, Akane asintió y se dirigió al camerino, llego a la puerta y toco, en cuestión de segundos la puerta se había abierto y fue jalada dentro con mucha rapidez, en un parpadeo la puerta había sido cerrada nuevamente detrás de ella, se encontraba acorralada entre esta y el cuerpo masculino que la abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que con una mano la había tomado del cuello ahora la besaba con desesperación, todo había sucedido tan rápido que ella solo opto por cerrar los ojos llevando sus manos al pecho de su captor y abandonarse al beso, después de unos minutos las manos masculinas se habían empezado a mover con ansias por su espalda acariciándola con ansias y devoción, el beso había subido de intensidad y ella había subido las manos al cuello de el atrayéndolo con más fuerza hacia ella, el seguía recorriéndola ahora con más libertad acariciando sus piernas y delineando su figura, ella sentía que iba a desfallecer, cuanto había ansiado tenerlo cerca, se fueron separando lentamente completamente agitados y se quedaron miraron a los ojos fijamente transmitiéndose a través de ellos todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

- **No sabes cuánto te extrañe** – le dijo a su esposa depositándole un dulce beso en la frente **– tenia tantas ganas de verte**.

-** Han sido los dos meses más largos de mi vida** – le dijo ella colocando su cabeza en su pecho, el la abrazo con fuerza – **¿cómo ha ido todo en Japón?**

- **Desesperante por no tenerte a mi lado** – contesto con un suspiro, en verdad se habían extrañado hasta llegar al borde de la locura – **hubiera preferido quedarme contigo**.

- **Pero no puedes** – le dijo levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos – **debes atender la empresa, y no puedes dejar de asistir a los torneos es tu carrera y estoy orgullosa de ti por ello.**

**- Lo sé, lo único que me consuela es saber que hago todo esto por ti** – dijo en un suspiro – **pero no puedo dejar de extrañarte, como quisiera poder llevarte conmigo.**

- **Sabes que no se puede, aun no termino la carrera y la idea de Nabiki de que yo trabaje en la sede de los Ángeles es buena, es necesario si queremos que la empresa se expanda** – él se carcajeo por un momento y ella lo miro divertida.

- **Ella no se imagina que te va a poner a trabajar en tu propia empresa señora Saotome** – ella rio ante la ocurrencia de su esposo – **será divertido**.

-**Tienes razón** – contesto con una sonrisa **- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?**

- **Tres meses, tal vez un poco más** – contesto acariciándole suavemente el rostro – **ya hable con Nabiki, le dije que tengo que ir a un lugar y que tomare un vuelo después de la conferencia y la firma de autógrafos, ella volverá a Tokio en una semana y se hará cargo de la empresa.**

- **¿En una semana?**- pregunto ella extrañada, no era normal que Nabiki se tardara tanto en volver a Japón después de terminar sus compromisos.

- **Se planea quedar unos días más para vigilar el trabajo en lo Ángeles, no sé pero creo que está planeando hacerte una visita **– ella frunció el ceño ante la posibilidad de tener a su hermana en su departamento.

**- Espero que se vaya pronto, no es que no quiera verla, pero si se queda demasiado no podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos antes de que te vayas de nuevo** – dijo cruzando los brazos al frente.

**- Tranquila, me quedare unos días en un hotel y nos pondremos de acuerdo para vernos, sabes que Sharon nos va ayudar con este asunto, lo ha hecho bien hasta ahora** – ella suspiro, sabía que con su hermana cerca iba a ser muy difícil pasar tiempo con su esposo y si se quedaba en su departamento iba a ser peor, corría el riesgo de ser descubierta, ya que ahí se encontraban las cosas de su esposo, debería hablar con Sharon y buscar la forma de ocultar toda evidencia – **solo será por mientras, Kuno llega a Tokio en tres días, no creo que quiera estar lejos mucho tiempo.**

- **Tienes razón **– contesto ella resignada.

* * *

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Sonrió al recordar ese día había asistido al torneo de manera discreta, en cambio ahora, había llegado en compañía de Ranma por sugerencia de su hermana, él le había ofrecido su brazo al bajar del auto por lo que terminaron llamando la atención de quienes los vieron llegar, sobre todo de la prensa que se habían acercado con la intención de saber acerca de los dos, afortunadamente lograron pasar sin la necesidad de decir algún comentario, cuando entraron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo se quedó perpleja, el lugar era impresionante y estaba a completamente lleno, se dio cuenta de que su esposo realmente era admirado por una gran cantidad de personas, caminaron por un corredor que daba hacia los vestidores, ya habían recorrido la mitad del trayecto cuando ambos se detuvieron de golpe al sentir dos presencias detrás de ellos.

-**Vaya, eran cierto los rumores que decían que has vuelto** – escucharon una voz femenina detrás de ellos que les hablaba con mucha seriedad, ambos detuvieron su trayecto pues habían reconocido esa voz que a pesar de los años no había cambiado – **no lo puedo creer, creí que ya no volverías.**

- **¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?** – pregunto Akane con seriedad, ambos se habían dado la vuelta para enfrentar a la mujer que los había interceptado, la miraron fijamente y se percataron de que no estaba sola, analizaron a sus acompañantes rápidamente para luego regresar la vista nuevamente a ella que no había dejado de mirarlos ni un segundo.

-**Después de haber desaparecido tantos años, no creí que fuera posible** – contesto mirándola fijamente, se encontraban de frente y no se atrevían a moverse, solamente se analizaban entre si esperando el siguiente movimiento por parte de alguno de los presentes – **pensé que después de lo sucedido no te atreverías a volver.**

**-Pues te has equivocado** – afirmo Akane, aún la observaba con un semblante serio, le parecía increíble tenerla de frente nuevamente, sabía que tarde o temprano se daría ese encuentro pero no por eso dejaba de ser singular – **tarde o temprano tenía que volver eso era inevitable, aquí es donde debo estar, este es mi lugar.**

- **Ya veo, estas decidida según me doy cuenta** – añadió la mujer sin inmutarse ni un poco.

-**Si** – contesto tranquilamente – **más que nunca.**

- **Pues entonces no hay nada de qué hablar…–** la mujer dio un paso hacia adelante pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro, Ranma solo observaba la situación de manera expectante.

**- Creo que no** – afirmo cruzando los brazos al frente de forma decidida.

**- Si esa es tu decisión creo que no hay marcha atrás, hare lo que tenga que hacer** – dijo la mujer al ver la mirada decisiva de Akane **– conoces las consecuencias**.

**- Claro que las conozco, ¿crees que no lo sé?-** dijo firmemente frunciendo el ceño - **pero no tiene por qué ser como la última vez, ya no tengo diecisiete.**

La mujer miro fijamente y analizo una vez más a su joven oponente, Ranma y los acompañantes de aquella mujer solo observaban expectantes ante la situación que se estaba dando frente a ellos, Akane la miro fijamente, frunció el ceño y coloco sus manos en su cintura, ella solamente opto girar la cabeza levemente hacia un lado antes de hablar.

**- De acuerdo** – hablo finalmente devolviendo su mirada a la joven mientras una sonrisa adornando su rostro – **es bueno verte de nuevo.**

-**A mí también me alegra verte otra vez** – agrego Akane con una sonrisa, ambas se acercaron y se saludaron con un efusivo abrazo **– ha pasado tanto tiempo.**

**Y que lo digas**

**- Hola Uchan** – dijo Ranma finalmente con una sonrisa **– que hay de nuevo, Mouse, Pchan**.

-**Hola Saotome** – contesto Ryoga con el ceño fruncido – **veo que** **sigues siendo un idiota**

Ranma se carcajeo ante la cara de indignación de Ryoga y todos rieron, en realidad les alegraba mucho poder verse de nuevo, aunque Ranma no había perdido el contacto con ellos pues los había visto en algunas ocasiones, aun así eran pocas las veces que habían logrado charlar, ya que Ranma normalmente se la pasaba de viaje por los torneos o simplemente porque se encontraba con su esposa en los Ángeles.

**- Hola chicos** – saludo Akane – **Mouse, me alegra que hayas venido**.

-**Como perdérmelo** – añadió el chico con una sonrisa – **sospeche que después de nuestro encuentro de ayer era inevitable esta reunión, han pasado varios años desde la última vez que te dejaste ver por aquí, así que tenía que venir.**

-**Veo que Ranma ha cuidado bien de** **ti** – añadió Ryoga con una sonrisa **– cuando nos dijo que volverías, realmente no le creí.**

- **Pues ya ven, aquí estoy** – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, luego se fijó en el pequeño de dos años que insistía en esconderse detrás de Ukio, se acercó al pequeño y se inclinó frente a él con una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de emoción al ver la timidez del pequeño **– hola, tú debes ser Kotaro** – el niño se aferró más a la cocinera – **Ukio, Ryoga, es precioso y esta enorme.**

Ambos asintieron y Ranma ensancho una enorme sonrisa al verla tan ilusionada con el pequeño.

**- Que lastima que no estuve aquí** – dijo en un suspiro, se incorporó de nuevo para quedar frente a sus amigos, Ranma la abrazo por los hombros con fuerza y deposito un beso en su frente como tantas veces lo había hecho – **me hubiera encantado verlo desde que era más pequeñito, debe haber sido tan lindo.**

**- Por lo menos no heredo la falta de orientación de Ryoga –** bromeo Ranma con una sonrisa.

**- Si serás idiota – **reprocho Ryoga, Ukio y los demás sonrieron.

**- Solo digo la verdad – **dijo Ranma cruzándose de brazos fingiendo molestia** – es bueno saber que se parece más a Uchan.**

**-Ranma – **dijo Ryoga levantando la voz.

**- ¿Quieres pelear?** – le dijo con una sonrisa – **vamos Ryoga porque negar lo evidente, habría sido terrible para el niño heredar tu falta de orientación.**

**- Ustedes nunca van a cambiar - **dijo Ukio de manera divertida **– es divertido jugar, pero creo que deberíamos dejar a Ranma para que se cambie, vamos Akane debemos buscar nuestros lugares.**

Los demás asintieron, sin embargo Ranma se les quedo viendo por unos instantes con una mirada perdida, todos se dieron cuenta de ello por lo que Mouse se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

**- Tranquilo Ranma, no dejaremos que nada le pase, no esta vez, de todas formas no estamos seguros que vuelva a suceder la misma situación **– le dijo el Chino con una sonrisa- **y si llegara a darse una situación parecida, estoy seguro que Akane lo manejaría mucho mejor que la última vez, como dijo ya no tiene diecisiete años, y es cierto no somos unos adolescentes, creo que podemos controlar nuestros impulsos.**

**- Mouse tiene Razón – **apoyo Ukio** – en todo caso aquí estamos, haremos lo que tengamos que hacer para protegerlos, todos sabemos el riesgo que corren, después de todo ella sigue siendo una impulsiva, no es mala persona y eso todos los sabemos, Akane siempre se encargaba de recordárnoslos aun después de lo sucedido.**

**- En todo caso lo que sucedió hace unos años fue un accidente y lo sabes, nadie sabía nada, ni siquiera nosotros – **rebatió Ryoga** – y estoy seguro que ahora es lo mismo, aun no le han dicho nada, pero no te preocupes, comprendemos la razón y lo entendemos, no fue fácil para los dos, y mientas deciden que hacer aquí estaremos.**

Ranma se tranquilizó al oírlos hablar de esa manera, ellos tenían toda la razón, pero su radar de sobreprotección no lo dejaba ser razonable, sabía que podía confiar en sus amigos, beso a su esposa brevemente y se dirigió a los vestidores mientras los demás se alejaban del lugar para dirigirse a las gradas.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola gente bonita, ¿Cómo han estado?, lamento haberme ausentado toda la semana, no era mi intención, he estado algo ocupada (mucho papeleo que firmar y otros tantos que olvide sellar con anterioridad, ni modo tuve que pagar el precio) sin contar que tuve que prescindir de mi lap unos días, solo puedo decir **LO SIENTO TANTO**,reciban mis más sinceras disculpas.

* * *

Bueno gracias por la espera, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, es algo largo, por lo que tendré que dividirlo en dos partes. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana, se encontraba mirando lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad desde aquel ventanal de su apartamento, no había logrado dormir mucho, después del día anterior realmente le resultaba difícil, la situación la había sobrepasado, era increíble, hace dos semanas se encontraba en otro continente disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su hogar, pero ahora en cuestión de tan solo unos días su vida estaba de cabeza, era increíble, siempre había sido así desde que conoció a Ranma. En su momento no había parecido una mala idea su regreso, después de todo, solo tenía que pasar desapercibida un tiempo y todo estaría bien, nadie tenía que enterarse por el momento, al menos así debía haber sido, pero en menos de una semana su mundo había sido puesto de cabeza, todo gracias a su hermana mediana que como siempre se metía en su vida una vez más, se preguntó cómo había logrado mantenerla al margen de la situación por tanto tiempo, era extraño, pero agradecía que así hubiera sido **– **_**si no fuera por Nabiki todo estaría bien**__ – _pensó recordando el incidente.

-**Flash Back** -

* * *

La competencia entre los participantes había dado comienzo, el grupo de amigos había buscado sus lugares encontrándose con la familia Saotome – Tendo, la familia los recibido de forma cordial y amistosa, al final había resultado ser una reunión fuera de lo común gracias a la llegada de Kuno y Nabiki, esta última se había encargado de ponerlos en una situación realmente incomoda, pero al final habían logrado darle la vuelta a la situación, Nabiki no se esperaba que Ukio y Ryoga estuvieran juntos y mucho menos que hubieran formado una familia, por lo que por primera vez no había tenido nada que decir, se preguntaba si en serio había perdido el toque o ellos se habían vuelto más astutos.

Akane tomo la situación de una forma más alegre y divertida, en realidad le divertía ver la cara de incertidumbre de su hermana, por lo que no le presto mayor importancia a sus indirectas , todo el tiempo se mantuvo concentrada en la pelea, estaba realmente emocionada, pero tenía que disimular si no quería ser descubierta, sobre todo con la prensa en el lugar, se había dado cuenta que desde que la vieron llegar tomada del brazo de Ranma, los reporteros no habían dejado de observarla, trato de olvidarlo y disfrutar del torneo, pues hacia bastante tiempo que no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo pelear de esa manera. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había mejorado con el paso de los años, era impresionante su forma de pelear, pero aún no se le quitaba lo infantil, se tomaba su tiempo antes de dejar fuera de combate a su oponente, ella se sobresaltaba cada que el aparentaba perder el control de la situación, cada que el se percataba de los cambios en su aura por el susto, la miraba con una sonrisa y le guiñaba el ojo, nunca iba a acostumbrarse a esa faceta de su esposo, le gustaba ponerla de los nervios.

Al terminar el evento lo más difícil había sido evitar a la prensa que se había abalanzado sobre ella con una avalancha de preguntas.

- **Señorita, ¿podría decirnos qué relación mantiene con el señor Saotome?** – pregunto uno de los reporteros cerrándole el paso, ella lo miro confundida, no sabía que responder en ese momento, o más bien, si sabía pero no estaba segura de estar lista.

**- Yo….yo…lo siento** – balbuceo sin poder formar una respuesta coherente, ni siquiera se movía, estaba segura que Nabiki la había querido poner en esa situación desde un principio.

**- ¿Planean casarse?–** pregunto otro reportero enfocando la cámara hacia ella, lo cual la puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba, sentía que el aire le faltaba, esto era demasiado estaba segura que no soportaría la presión y su estómago estaba recordándoselo perfectamente.

**- ¿Viven juntos?** – pregunto otro más, ella trato de enfocar su mirada en la persona que le había hecho la pregunta, pero realmente le fue imposible, era demasiada gente rodeándola para su gusto.

**-¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?** – escucho otra pregunta que ni vio quien la hizo.

**- ¿Cómo se conocieron?, ¿Han mantenido relaciones sexuales?, ¿Qué planes tienen para el futuro?, ¿Planean tener hijos?,¿Dónde se conocieron?...** – fueron unas de las tantas preguntas que le hicieron, abrió la boca buscando las palabras que en ese momento se negaban en hacerse presentes, no se podía creer la gran cantidad de preguntas que podían hacerle en un segundo sin darle tiempo siquiera a responder, no es que quisiera responderlas, al final de cuentas a ellos que les importaba, sintió su cabeza dar vueltas, estaba segura que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por la falta de aire, el estrés que en esos segundos estaba viviendo era demasiado.

**- Lo siento, pero la señorita no tiene nada que decirles** – comento Ukio tomando a Akane del brazo mientras Ryoga y Mouse le abrían paso entre la multitud para poder sacarla de ahí, la joven se había sentido aturdida que no parecía dar muestras de poder moverse por sí sola. Después de varios minutos la habían logrado sacar de ahí sin mayores problemas, la llevaron a su casa para que descansara, les dio un poco de trabajo perder a los molestos reporteros que habían osado seguirla, pero al final lo habían logrado.

Ranma llego preocupado, se había enterado del incidente de su esposa con la prensa, ya estaba harto de la situación, estaba completamente seguro que si supieran su verdadera relación con ella, al menos la dejarían en paz por un tiempo, o por lo menos no le harían preguntas tan incomodas como las que le hicieron.

**- ¡Akane!** – la llamo preocupado apenas entro a la sala y la vio sentada con un semblñante pálido - **¿te encuentras bien?**

-**Si **– contesto con una sonrisa –** es solo que…. no me lo esperaba.**

- **Ranchan **– Ukio llamo su atención **– debemos irnos les veremos después, debo volver al Uchan y prepararlo todo, Nabiki quiere que le ayude a organizar todo.**

**- De acuerdo** – contesto con una sonrisa, se despidió de sus amigos – **gracias por todo Uchan**

Su amiga le sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro para reconfortarlo, sabía que el estaba preocupado y mientras siguieran en esa situación nada podría ser normal otra vez.

-**Creo que ya deberían tomarse un respiro** – le dijo antes de salir del apartamento, dejándolo pensativo, se sentó junto a su esposa, paso su brazo por sus hombros y la acerco más a él, ambos permanecían en silencio analizando la situación, era cierto que no era algo extraordinario ni nada por el estilo, pero para un secreto como el de ellos, la situación los estaba rebasando y sabían que se iba a poner peor, la prensa no se detendría hasta saber la relación de ellos , todo cambiaria si por fin revelaran lo que llevaban años ocultando o por lo menos parte de ello, no era necesario que todo el país o el mundo entero se enterara de su pasado.

**- Tiene razón** – después de meditarlo, Akane había llegado a la conclusión de que sus amigos tenían razón, no podrían ocultarlo para siempre.

**-¿Eh? – **estaba confundido, no sabía a que se referia exactamente, la miro confundido y ella se dio cuenta de eso

**- Ukio tiene razón** – repitió Akane – **creo que ha llegado la hora, iré a Nerima.**

**- ¿Estas segura?** – pregunto Ranma no muy convencido

**- Muy segura, ya estoy cansada de la situación **- contesto bajando la mirada – **yo sé que antes de que sucediera todo la considerabas una amiga, si las cosas se hubieran dado de distinta forma, sabes bien que hubiera sido una gran amiga para los dos.**

-**Tienes razón** – contesto acariciando el rostro de esposa – **pero no por eso dejara de preocuparme.**

**-Aun la considero una amiga – **dijo con una sonrisa** – todos tuvimos algo de culpa.**

-**De acuerdo, tu ganas** – le dijo con una sonrisa depositando un leve beso sobre sus labios, sabía que ella tenía razón, había tomado su decisión y la apoyaría – **hare unas llamadas.**

* * *

**-Fin del flash back-**

* * *

Estaba decidida, haría lo que tenía que hacer y si las cosas se salían de control no lo permitiría, era una adulta completamente capaz de manejar la situación, además de ser mucho más fuerte que antes, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, la doctora Maeda le había estado monitoreando y le había dicho que su salud era perfecta, no habían quedado secuelas de lo sucedido, así que no tendría ningún problema, en todo caso sabía que contaba con sus amigos y su esposo que no la dejaría en ningún momento, esta vez su instinto sobreprotector estaba al máximo, no como en el pasado, había madurado y lo había demostrado el día que llego, por el momento lo mejor sería intentar dormir un poco.

**- ¿Recuerdas cuando decidimos ocultarlo? **– pregunto Ranma detrás de ella sacándola de sus pensamientos, él se acercó y la abrazo por detrás depositando un beso en su cabeza.

**- Por supuesto** – contesto con una enorme sonrisa **– fue una locura, pero la mejor de todas sin duda alguna.**

**-Fue el día más feliz de mi vida** – le susurro en la oreja erizándola por completo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro levemente, inclinadora hacia su hombro para frotar el lugar donde le había susurrado y soltó una leve risita, el sonrio complacido ante la actitud de su esposa **– aunque, hubiera querido darte algo más digno de ti.**

- **Me has dado todo lo que he deseado** – recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro sintiendo su calor – **y mucho más.**

**- Eres muy optimista, y eso es algo que adoro de ti **– dijo en un suspiro apretando más el abrazo **– lo que decidas hacer….te apoyare hasta el final.**

**- Lo sé** – afirmo en un susurro – **fue difícil, pero lo hemos logrado.**

**- Desde un principio lo hice por ti, no quería que la tonta decisión de nuestros padres te afectara, y mucho menos quería ser el culpable de que no lograras lo que te habías propuesto** – acomodo su cabeza apoyándola con la de ella – **lo lograste y estoy orgulloso de ti, fue difícil la distancia y el no poderte tener a mi lado, pero lo lograste, cumpliste tus metas y ellos no pudieron impedirlo.**

- **Cumpliste tu palabra** – le dijo acariciando su cabeza – **al decirles que no necesitaba el permiso de ellos.**

- **Por supuesto que no lo necesitabas** – dijo con una sonrisa acariciando su rostro con una mano – **al ser mi esposa, si querías ir irías, yo no te lo iba a impedir, te amo demasiado ¿cómo iba a negártelo?.**

**- ¿Lo ves?** – deposito un beso en la palma de la mano con la que le acariciaba el rostro en ese instante – **me has dado lo que he deseado.**

Él sonrió y la apretó un poco más contra sí.

- **Pero aun así, ese día tú merecías más** – suspiro con melancolía, le hubiera encantado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes – **aún recuerdo que fue algo difícil.**


	15. Chapter 15

– **Flash back –**

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que sus padres habían fijado la boda, Ranma no estaba de acuerdo con los planes de sus progenitores, si bien, el anhelaba casarse con su prometida más que nada en el mundo, no podía ser egoísta, el la quería a su lado, pero también quería que fuera feliz, él lo sería si ella realmente lo era. Las condiciones de sus padres distaban mucho más allá de sus anhelos, siempre les estaría agradecido que los hubieran comprometido, pero no se los diría, eso ni pensarlo; mas sin embargo, en esos momentos, el agradecimiento que sentía por ellos había pasado a un total enojo, se sentía enfadado por la forma en que ellos habían decidido su futuro, su boda, su vida.

Todo lo habían planeado a su manera, ¿y lo que ellos querían?, ¿Dónde quedaba?, no era justo, él podía aceptar lo que ellos querían, pero con Akane no deberían meterse, no señor, ella era algo realmente importante en su vida, no iba a permitir que la hicieran sufrir de ninguna de las formas posibles, ni siquiera ellos, sus propios padres podrían, ni deberían hacerlo, el se encargaría de hacerles pagar su atrevimientos, de eso estaba seguro.

Desde aquella discusión en el dojo no había descansado, había buscado opciones para lograr su cometido, consiguió un trabajo en un gimnasio en Tokio donde la paga no era muy buena, pero no importaba, por algo tenía que empezar, estaba ahorrando todo lo que podía, cada yen era importante, lo haría por ella y nadie podría interponerse en su camino. Aun así, no era suficiente, debería buscar otras opciones, y así lo había hecho, había encontrado la forma de darle lo que quería, lo mejor de todo era, que la forma que había hallado para solucionar su problema, le gustaba demasiado, estaba seguro que así lo lograría con mayor facilidad.

**- Akane, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar antes de ir al gimnasio **– le dijo sin mirarla, ella lo miro extrañada, no era normal que faltara al trabajo, desde que habían comenzado a ahorrar él no había faltado ni un solo día** – he buscado la manera de solucionar esto más rápido.**

-**No entiendo, ¿Qué podría ser más rápido?** – el la miro y le sonrió

**- Un torneo** – contesto sin mucha preocupación, ella alzó una ceja y lo miro fijamente

**-¿Un torneo?** - pregunto confundida **- ¿Cómo podría un torneo ayudarnos?**

**- Iremos a Shibuya** –dijo con tranquilidad – **habrá un torneo de artes marciales en dos meses, y si gano, el premio sería suficiente para que puedas asistir a la Universidad que quieras.**

**-Ranma** – susurro, no podía creerlo, el engreído de su prometido, el hombre que tantas veces la había menospreciado, se preocupaba de esa manera por ella, como podía no amarlo, si desde que se conocen, él había estado pendiente de ella.

**-Es un torneo de artes marciales, y estoy seguro que ganare** – dijo con una sonrisa – **se llevara a cabo en dos meses, eres mi prometida, quiero compartir este momento contigo, por esa razón te he pedido que me acompañes a partir de ahora.**

Ella sabía que él tenía razón, si había vencido a Safron podría vencer a cualquiera en ese torneo.

**- Vamos, ¿Qué estamos esperando? **– comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa en su rostro, el solamente la miro por unos segundos sin moverse, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se apresuró a seguirla.

Horas más tarde se encontraban caminando por el parque, habían ido a Shibuya en vano, los requisitos que les pedían no los cumplían, cada participante debería representar a un dojo, de lo contrario no se les permitiría participar, ellos no habían tenido problema con esa parte, por lo que habían llenado la solicitud entusiasmados, todo estaba bien, hasta que su solicitud fue rechazada, Ranma no podía participar a menos que demostrara un vínculo directo con el dojo Tendo, el compromiso no era suficiente, tenían que estar casados para poder establecer dicho vinculo, al menos eso era lo que les habían dicho; habían caminado por el parque durante veinte minutos hasta que decidieron sentarse en una banca frente al lago.

**- No lo puedo creer** – dijo Akane tristemente en un suspiro – **no es justo, no deberían negarte participar solo por un tecnicismo.**

**- Da igual** – dijo levantando los hombros – **ya será la próxima vez, aun me queda mi empleo en el gimnasio, si es necesario me conseguiré otro, trabajare turnos dobles.**

A ella no le parecía bien verlo de esa manera, se estaba esforzando bastante, entre la escuela y el trabajo ya era agotador, casi no se veían, ella había conseguido un empleo en una lavandería y el único momento en que sus horarios coincidían era al salir de clases e ir rumbo a la estación, al llegar a Tokio tenían que tomar caminos diferentes, esta era una oportunidad de solucionar eso, ella sabía exactamente como arreglarlo, y eso sería exactamente lo que haría.

**-¿Ranma? **– lo llamo suavemente.

**-Dime –** dijo frotándole el brazo sin apartar la mirada del lago - **¿Qué es lo que sucede?**

**- Quiero casarme** – eso lo tomo por sorpresa, no se esperaba algo como eso – **digo…si tú quieres.**

**- ¿D-de…de qué hablas Akane?** – pregunto muy nervioso, temía estar en un sueño del que podría despertar en cualquier momento, si bien él quería casarse con ella, no quería que se sintiera obligada solo por lo del torneo – **no creo que sea una buena idea, no así**.

**-Yo me casaría contigo…. Si tú quieres** – dijo bajando la voz – **Digo, solo si tú quieres…. Claro…**

-**Akane, no quiero obligarte a nada** –dijo en un suspirando, la idea le encantaba, pero no quería arruinarlo todo, tomo su barbilla y la miro fijamente a los ojos – **sabes bien que si nos casamos todo se arruinara, no es que no quiera casarme contigo, eso… eso es lo que más deseo, pero si lo hacemos, nuestros padres tendrían una excusa para evitar que vayas a la Universidad.**

**- Lo sé, pero es la única forma** – ella sabía que si se casaban él podría participar en el torneo, él había hecho tanto por darle gusto a ella, sabía que participar, no solo le daría la satisfacción de mandarla a la universidad, sino que también a él le agradaría poder competir, después de todo era un artista marcial, y por otro lado, no podía engañarse a ella misma, era su anhelo más grande casarse con su prometido y si tenía que hacerlo ahora, lo haría con gusto – **podemos ocultarlo de ellos, seguir como si nada y tu podrías participar, no me estarías obligando a nada.**

-**Akane** – suspiro con cansancio, sabía que su prometida era terca y obstinada, sería difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero tenía que intentarlo – **ya habrá tiempo para lo demás, por el momento lo mejor es seguir con los planes de antes, conseguiré otro trabajo, o podría hablar con nuestros padres y dar clases en el dojo.**

**-¿No lo entiendes?** – el la miro confundida, ¿Qué era lo que no entendía? **– yo quiero casarme contigo, si no fuera por la condición de nuestros padres, me casaría contigo, esto solamente adelanta lo que deberíamos hacer en un futuro.**

**-Tendremos que ocultarlo** – dijo bajando la voz – **si hacemos esto, tendremos que ocultarlo, solo así evitaremos que se salgan con la suya.**

**- No me importa **– hablo con orgullo** – hare lo que sea necesario para evitar que se enteren, después de todo soy una Tendo, algo debí haber sacado de la locura de mi padre.**

**Está bien, tu ganas** – sabía que ella tenía razón, si jugaban bien sus cartas podrían seguir con sus planes como antes, la diferencia estaría en que ella sería su esposa y no su prometida – **mañana iremos a la comisaria, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, eso que te quede claro, esta no era la forma que yo quería esto, quería algo mejor para ti.**

**- Esto es lo mejor para mí** – le sonrió con dulzura **– haremos lo necesario por nosotros, no por ellos, por nosotros.**

- **Esta bien** - la miro con amor y ternura, le acaricio la mejilla depositando un beso en su frente **– hablare con Tofu y hare los arreglos, estoy seguro que él nos ayudara, también creo que deberé hablar con Uchan, es mi amiga sé que puedo contar con ella.**

**-¿Estás seguro?** – pregunto no muy convencida, sabía que Ukio no estaría de acuerdo.

-**Si –** el entendió la preocupación de su futura esposa – **de todas maneras hablare con ella después, primero iremos a la comisaria y a llenar la solicitud, después de eso ella no podrá hacer nada si llegara a tomárselo mal.**

Al día siguiente fueron a la comisaria, como eran menores de edad necesitaban que sus padres firmaran, eso representaba un problema, pero a Akane se le ocurrió una idea, hizo que sus padres firmaran haciéndoles creer que eran papeles para la escuela, como era Akane la que pedía que los firmaran diciendo que ya los había revisado, no dudaron y firmaron, en los días siguientes llenaron la solicitud para el torneo, esta vez si habían aceptado que Ranma participara porque ahora estaban casados.

* * *

Habian pasado unos días, Ranma había hablado con Tofu, quería hacer la ceremonia religiosa para convertirla en su esposa definitivamente y no sabía a quién más acudir, no quería involucrar a Kasumi, sería difícil para la mayor de las Tendo ocultarle algo a toda la familia, por lo que decidieron dejarla de lado, no era justo hacerla pasar por una situación como aquella; Tofu había accedido a ayudarlos amablemente, solo le faltaría hablar con su amiga, por lo que decidió ir a buscarla.

**- Hola Uchan-** la saludo con una sonrisa sentándose frente a la barra.

**-¡Ranchan!** – exclamo feliz – **hacía tiempo que no te aparecías por aquí.**

**-He estado ocupado** – dijo levantando los hombros restándole importancias al asunto, no quería darle más rodeos, tenía que solucionar esto de una vez y ver si su amiga estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo – **Uchan hay algo importante que quiero hablar contigo.**

**-¿Importante?** – pregunto extrañada, el la miro seriamente.

- **Es sobre el compromiso que hizo mi padre con el tuyo** – ella lo miro con felicidad, tenía la esperanza que él se hubiera decidido por ella, Ranma se dio cuenta de la conclusión equivocada de su amiga por lo que se apresuró a hablarle **– no es lo que piensas Uchan, lo que yo quería…..es decir….veras, lo que sucede….**

Estaba algo nervioso por la posible reacción de su amiga, por lo tanto no encontraba la forma correcta de decirle.

-**Habla de una vez **– dijo ella impaciente, él había dejado de hablar, al parecer le estaba costando hablar **– lo que tengas que decir, solamente dilo**.

**- Yo… lo siento Uchan** – dijo con tristeza – **pero no puedo cumplir con ese compromiso, sabes bien que fue un arreglo del tonto de mi padre, me agradas, en serio.**

**-¿Pero? **– pregunto en un susurro, sabía que a esa conclusión la seguía un pero, ella sospechaba la razón, lo había sabido desde que casi se había casado con la menor de las Tendo – **dime Ranma.**

-**Mi compromiso con Akane fue primero que cualquier otro que mi padre haya hecho** – hablo firmemente, tenía que dejarle en claro las cosas a su amiga, sabía que debía haberlo hecho desde un principio – **ella es mi prometida desde antes de nacer, la única, y es el único compromiso valido.**

-**Pero Ranchan, no es necesario que te cases con ella si no lo deseas** – hablaba con esperanza, tenía la firme esperanza que lo que su corazón sabía que el sentía por Akane no fuera cierto.

**- Ese es el problema Uchan, ¿no lo entiendes?, el problema es que yo si quiero casarme con ella** – Ukio abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, su amigo estaba admitiendo de forma indirecta sus sentimientos, desde que habían vuelto de China había estado actuando de forma extraña, Ryoga le había contado lo sucedido, pero no había estado segura con exactitud lo que desencadenaría este hecho; sin embargo, se encontraba ahí diciéndole que se quería casar con ella, entonces ¿Por qué habría de sorprenderle?, eso era algo que ella ya sabía internamente, pero que se negaba a aceptar.

**- Entiendo** – bajo la mirada un instante, se dio cuenta que en realidad no le dolía en absoluto, que la declaración del chico no le había causado dolor como había esperado tantas veces, sino todo lo contrario, se sintió aliviada y eso le extraño, por lo que llego a la conclusión que no lo amaba como había creído tantas veces, ¿entonces?, ¿si no lo amaba?, ¿Por qué se había empecinado tanto en concretar un compromiso que ellos no habían buscado?, ¿Cuál era la razón de quererse casar con él?, podría deberse al hecho que creció pensando que el se convertiría en su esposo, todo tan solo fue por costumbre, no había contemplado la posibilidad de nadie más, porque se había fijado una meta, contraer matrimonio con su amigo de la infancia, levanto la vista para mirarlo fijamente con una sonrisa – **entiendo Ranchan, has tomado tu decisión ¿cierto? – **asintió con la cabeza – **ya veo, ¿sabes?, de cierta forma creo que lo sabía, desde el día en que llegue aquí buscándote.**

**-Uchan, yo nunca quise….**

**-No Ranchan, no es necesario que digas nada más, habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta, desde que los vi juntos por primera vez me di cuenta que sentías algo muy fuerte por ella** – rio por unos instantes – **es una boba, no se daba cuenta de tus sentimientos, siempre pensé, que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella te rechazaría, o tú te cansarías de ella, pero era imposible…..te enamoraste de ella.**

-**En verdad lo siento Uchan, sé que en parte de todo es mi culpa, debí haber sido claro desde el principio** – bajo la cabeza con vergüenza –**sin embargo, hay algo más**.

**¿algo más?** – pregunto intrigada, que más podría tener que decirle.

-**Veras Uchan, necesito tu ayuda** – le dedico una tenue sonrisa nerviosa, no estaba muy convencido de lo que quería pedirle, pero era la única en quien podía confiar – **es mi esposa.**

Ella lo miro incrédula, no sabía si hablaba en serio o era una simple broma, no podría ser enserio, sabía bien que no podría ser cierto, nadie permitiría esa boda, independientemente de ella, había otros interesados en evitar que se casaran.

-**Estas de broma ¿cierto?, ella no puede ser tu esposa** – lo miro fijamente, estudio cada uno de sus gestos, vio en sus ojos esa seguridad y fue entonces que lo confirmo, se tapó la boca con una mano tratando de asimilar lo que había descubierto – **es en serio, ¿tú me estás diciendo que te casaste con ella?, pero ,¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, Ranchan eso no es posible, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?**

**- Es en serio** – dijo con una enorme sonrisa que delataba la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento – **hace tres días firmamos los papeles, aun no es del todo oficial, hay algo que necesito hacer antes para que lo sea en todo el sentido de la palabra, para eso necesito tu ayuda.**

**- No lo saben todavía ¿cierto?** – puso las manos en la cadera y lo miro perspicazmente, se dio cuenta que era algo que nadie sabía, eh ahí la razón porque nadie lo haya impedido – **y tu mirada me dice que no piensas decírseles, ¿ella está de acuerdo con esto?**

**- Es un secreto Uchan** – dijo con una sonrisa para después suspirar – **ella está de acuerdo, ambos lo estamos, era la única forma.**

Ranma deicidio contarle la situación, su amiga se había tomado las cosas bastante bien, así que lo menos que podía hacer, era relatarle lo sucedido desde un principio, era lo justo antes de meterla en el embrollo en que estaba planeando meterla, Ukio lo escucho atenta, hacía gestos y se sorprendía ante lo que su amigo de la infancia le estaba relatando, en serio no podía creer la forma en que habían sucedido las cosas.

**- De acuerdo** – afirmo con una sonrisa – **cuenta conmigo**.

**-¿En serio?** – pregunto no muy convencido - **¿te das cuenta la carga que va a significar todo esto?**

**- Ya se** – suspiro – **es una locura, estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero al final de cuentas, los únicos afectados directamente serán ustedes, les ayudare en todo lo que pueda, tengo unos favores que puedo cobrar.**

**- Gracias Uchan** – él se sentía tan agradecido por la comprensión de su amiga- **no sé cómo podre pagártelo.**

**- Aun no me agradezcas, podrás hacerlo después, cuando haya funcionado** – se quedó pensativa por un momento – **hablare con Akane, deberemos planear todo, será algo sencillo, pero debemos hacerlo único, la ceremonia religiosa es la más importante, no podemos tomarlo a la ligera.**

* * *

Unas semanas después, todo estaba preparado, se encontraban en una pequeña capilla de un poblado a media hora de Nerima, había sido idea de Ukio hacerlo de esa manera, si querían que todo estuviera en secreto, el lugar menos indicado había sido precisamente Nerima, la cocinera sabía muy bien que tratándose de esa peculiar pareja, nada podría ser un secreto en ese lugar, por esa razón había decidido que todo debería realizarse de esa forma, donde nadie los conociera, a Akane le había parecido una excelente idea.

La ceremonia había transcurrido con normalidad, todo había salido como lo habían planeado, el padre los había declarado marido y mujer, y sorprendentemente no había nadie que se hubiera interpuesto por primera vez, habían estados muy nerviosos, después del fracaso de boda que habían tenido con anterioridad, temían que no lo hubieran logrado, se habían tenido que saltar varias clases para poder evitar a Nabiki, pero había valido la pena, los únicos testigos de todos y los que compartirían su secreto, eran Tofu y Uchan, las únicas persona en quienes podrían confiar. Ranma y Akane habían invertido sus ahorros, pero había valido la pena, Tofu y Ukio habían colaborado para hacerles una pequeña fiesta a la que solo habían asistido algunas personas, estos eran únicamente conocidos de ambos amigos de la pareja, ellos en realidad ni los conocían, pero no les importaba, solo les agradecían la ayuda que les habían brindado.

**- Te ves realmente hermosa** – susurro Ranma cerca de su oreja – **este vestido te hace ver como una ilusión.**

- **En serio ¿te gusta?** – pregunto con una sonrisa, era un vestido casual straple, corte princesa en satín y seda chiffon, con un drapeado en el busto y espalda, con un pequeño y sencillo pero bonito adorno plateado en el centro del pecho, largo en media campana, no era ajustado, pero si caía perfectamente bien dándole contorno a su figura.

- **Por supuesto, te hace ver más hermosa de lo que ya eres** – Ella sonrió descolocándolo por completo, a él le parecía una sonrisa realmente hipnotizaste – **a partir de ahora, comienza nuestra nueva vida señora Saotome.**

**- Tienes razón –** sonrió, era extraño escucharlo llamarla así, pero sin embargo, era la realidad, era una Saotome – **a partir de ahora tu y yo estaremos unidos para siempre, será difícil mantener este secreto, ¿Cómo crees que lo tomaran cuando se enteren?**

-**No lo sé, ni me importa** – dijo frunciendo el ceño – **eso les enseñara a no meterse en nuestras vidas.**

-**Es injusto lo que no han hecho hacer, me hubiera gustado poder compartir este momento con ellos** – dijo tristemente, por lo que el la tomo de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, deposito un beso en sus labios, un beso que a pesar de no ser el primero, ni el único, era sumamente suave y embriagante, era como probar el más delicioso y fino vino, y le parecía tan dulce como la miel.

**-Ellos querían que nos casamos ¿no?** – ella asintió con la cabeza – **pues hemos cumplido sus sueños, es lo que ellos querían y lo hemos hecho, la única diferencia, es que no se van a enterar por un tiempo, no quiero que interfieran en nuestros planes, te inscribirás en una Universidad, nos mudaremos a Tokio, terminaras tu carrera, luego les diremos.**

Ella asintió, ambos sabían que era la única forma, querían una vida, una hecha por los dos, sin interferencias de padres entrometidos, locas y obsesionadas prometidas y por supuesto, porque no, sin molestos pretendientes.

* * *

**- Fin del Flash Back -**

* * *

**- Hicimos nuestra vida como queríamos** – declaro Akane con una sonrisa – **sin tantos entrometidos a nuestro alrededor.**

**- Pero si hubo alguien entrometiéndose – **dijo juguetonamente **– Sharon fue una entrometida, un dolor de cabeza, una molestia…**

Reía enumerando con los dedos ante cada palabra que decía, hasta que su esposa le acertó un cariñoso golpe con el codo en el abdomen.

**- Ranma, no seas tonto - **dijo aguantando la risa, sabía que su amiga era todo un caso

-**Nos hizo bien estar lejos bastante tiempo** – agrego Ranma acariciando con mucho amor su vientre.

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado. Debo reconocer que después de varios días me dio un poco de trabajo concentrarme en este capítulo, pero al fin lo he terminado, para los que han estado esperando saber lo que le sucedió a Akane, déjenme decirles que lo estaré revelando en el siguiente capítulo, el cual tengo intenciones de publicar mañana por la tarde.

Vediamo noi stessi il prossimo capitolo.


	16. Chapter 16

Se había pasado toda la mañana metida en su oficina, necesitaba despejarse un poco para evitar que los nervios la traicionaran, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era una adulta, había cambiado, era capaz controlarse perfectamente y no caer en provocaciones, ya lo había demostrado con anterioridad, ¿entonces?, ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba?, porque un mal recuerdo insistía en atormentarla y desarmarla por completo, hacerla sentir débil, recordarle lo doloroso y deprimente que había sido todo, lo difícil que fue superarlo, sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa, tratando de espantar esos ridículos pensamientos que insistían en ocupar su mente en esos momentos, no podía darles cavidad o estaba segura que no lograría dar un cierre a esa parte de su vida, si bien ya lo había superado, no podría terminar hasta que no se revelara el porqué de sus miedos constantes, el mantenerse lejos tanto tiempo, la razón por la que no quería volver precisamente en ese momento.

Decidió que lo mejor sería concentrarse en el trabajo, revisaría contratos y proyectos, sí, eso haría, estaba segura que eso la distraería mejor, faltaba tan solo dos horas, pero estaba segura que no quería ser la primera en llegar, después de todo, todos esperaban conocer por fin a su "misterioso esposo", el hombre que había osado interferir en el compromiso de los herederos de artes marciales estilo libre, al menos es lo que su padre le había dicho, llevaba días que había estado llamándola, exigiéndole, quería que diera la cara, después de todo ella era la culpable de haber deshonrado a los Tendo y Saotome, ella era la que había decidido pasar sobre el compromiso y contraer matrimonio con un "desconocido", rio para sí misma – _**si tan solo supieran**__ - _ pensó, le hacía gracia lo que pensaban de ella, su padre se lo había recordado esa mañana, le había exigido presentarse a la reunión de esa tarde en compañía de su esposo – _**claro que me presentare, y estoy segura que se van a llevar una gran sorpresa**__ - _ pensó con una sonrisa, después de todo ya lo había decidido, solo que ellos no lo sabían, regreso su interés al editor de texto, era lo mejor.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta en que momento la puerta se abrió y cerró con brusquedad, levanto brevemente la vista y vio a su hermana mediana acercarse a ella muy seria.

**-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Akane?** – pregunto con molestia, se dirigía al ascensor cuando vio a la secretaria salir de la oficina de su hermana menor con unos documentos, eso solo podría significar una cosa, Akane aún no se había retirado como debió haber hecho, los invitados a la reunión que había organizado tenían la orden de retirarse temprano, no quería que llegasen tarde, todo tenía que ser perfecto, pero al parecer Akane no lo entendía.

**-Estoy trabajando, ¿Qué no lo ves?** – dijo seriamente sin mirarla, su vista seguía enfocada en la pantalla de la portátil.

**- De eso me doy cuenta perfectamente** – contesto con ironía – **solo que no entiendo que haces aquí todavía.**

- **Soy la vicepresidente de la compañía, mi deber es ver que todo marche bien, si es necesario, debo quedarme el tiempo que sea necesario para lograrlo** – respondió sin darle la mayor importancia, su voz era clamada y sin una pisca de turbación – **ya deberías saberlo.**

**- Deberías estar en tu casa como los demás, prepararte para esta tarde** – reclamo **– la orden fue que todos deberían dejar sus labores a las tres y son las cuatro.**

**-¿Todos?** – pregunto irónicamente **– Nabiki, solo los de la mesa directiva están invitados, el resto de los empleados aún sigue en el edificio, qué más da si me retraso un momento. En todo caso lo que menos quiero hacer, es llegar temprano, no quiero tener que contestar preguntas incomodad, es molesto ¿sabes?.**

**- Tú te tienes la culpa **– contesto cruzando los brazos – **ya no te conocen, prácticamente no saben quién eres, ni yo lo sé, en todo caso solo se preocupan por ti, es lógico que quieran saber.**

**- Es mi vida privada Nabiki, algo que no les incumbe ni a ellos, ni a ti, y no se preocupan por mí** – finalmente había dejado de prestarle atención a lo que estaba revisando antes y se dedicó a mirar fijamente a su hermana mediana – **solo les preocupa su preciado honor, el compromiso que hicieron, eso me lo demostraron el día que decidieron que tan solo debía convertirme en una esposa, no les importo lo que yo quería.**

**- A Ranma si le importo** – se sentó frente a su hermana, ambas se estaban mirando fijamente, retándose – **te lo demostró el día en que te defendió de ellos.**

- **Ese no es tu problema** – dijo apartando la mirada **– lo que haya ocurrido entre él y yo no es tu asunto.**

**- ¿Por qué lo traicionaste Akane?** – pregunto con curiosidad – **siempre creí que se casarían.**

**- No sabes lo que dices Nabiki** – suspiro, se levantó, le dio la espalda y se paró frente a la ventana – **las cosas no pasaron como tú crees.**

- **Entonces ¿Cómo fue que pasaron?** – cruzo las piernas y observo fijamente sus uñas como si analizara la situación – **sé que te estuvo enviando dinero, no sé cuánto tiempo lo hizo, pero se que todo este tiempo se preocupó por ti, es cierto que sale con esa chica que nadie conoce, pero estoy segura que aun te ama, solo que a ti no te importo, te casaste con otro y tengo la sospecha que lo sabía, por eso no le sorprendió cuando su madre se lo dijo.**

- Ella no dijo nada solo lanzo un suspiro y se llevó las manos la pecho, tenía ganas de gritarle, de decirle la verdad, pero no lo haría así, lo haría en el momento en que estuvieran todos reunidos, si tenía que recordar un episodio doloroso, lo haría una sola vez.

Nabiki tomo el silencio de su hermana menor como una confirmación, amaba a su hermana, pero también le había agarrado un cariño especial a Ranma, y en lo que a ella le concernía, lo que Akane hizo era una traición, sin embargo; ella era la fría y calculadora Nabiki, a la que nada se le escapaba, Ranma ocultaba un secreto, así que no podía dar por hecho que la traición la hubiera cometido Akane, pudo haber sido Ranma, lo demostraban los extraños documentos que había recibido unos días antes, esa partida de matrimonio era un misterio y estaba por descubrirlo, en una hora tendría en su poder los documentos, había movido unos contactos y por fin le había ganado la delantera a Williams, así que no podía adelantarse en sus conclusiones y juzgar a su hermana menos, solo seguiría el juego hasta ver a donde se daban las cosas.

**- Los vi besarse en su oficina** – añadió con malicia, Akane se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, eso no podía ser, estaba segura que habían sido muy cuidadosos al respecto, se preguntaba si los había descubierto – **no sé a qué estás jugando Akane, tampoco sé lo que el intenta, pero, creo recordar que tu estas casada, no creo que a tu esposo le agrade ver una escena como esa, sabes bien que si se enfrenta a Ranma va terminar mal.**

**- ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? –** pregunto, en todo momento le dio la espalda, no la podía ver de frente, estaba segura que si lo hacía, no le quedaría de otra que contarle su verdad, decirle que lo que ella suponía, era errado – **te molesta que me haya dejado llevar.**

**- Me molesta Akane, que no seas lo suficientemente madura para darte cuenta de que tus acciones tienen consecuencias –** hablo levantando la voz **– he trabajado duro en la imagen de Ranma, y no estoy dispuesta, que por un capricho tuyo eso se venga abajo, sabes que eso sucedería si tu esposo lo enfrenta, él es celoso y lo sabes.**

**- Te diré que es lo que te molesta Nabiki** – le hablo en el mismo tono de voz que le había hablado su hermana, se había dado la vuelta para mirarla fijamente **– te molesta no saberlo todo, saber que no puedes controlar las cosas, que no caigo más ante tus provocaciones, que por más que lo has intentado, no sabes nada de mí, de mi vida, que no sabías siquiera que había contraído matrimonio, que por mucho que me enviaste junto a Ranma al torneo y me dejaste a merced de la prensa, no lograste divertirte conmigo, también te molesta que no sabes nada de su vida, porque aunque pasaste mucho tiempo con él te oculto cosas, y por mucho que fueras su representante, el té burlo, porque no sabes nada de esa mujer de la que se enamoró, eso es lo que te molesta, que no somos los mismos con los que hacías tus negocios.**

Nabiki guardo silencio, se dio cuenta lo mucho que había cambiado su hermana, la había enfrentado con gracia y elegancia, en ningún momento se turbo más allá de levantarle levemente la voz, ya no era la misma niña agresiva que se había ido a los Angeles, se pregunto que le pudo haber pasado, y recordó que dos semanas antes de su viaje, ella había estado extraña, como triste, pero no estaba segura, ¿que tenía que ver eso con su radical cambio?, no importaba, lo averiguaría luego, de eso estaba segura.

**- Creo que esa misteriosa mujer es Sharon Williams, tu amiga de los Ángeles** – declaro con intriga.

**- No digas idioteces Nabiki** – reclamo con seriedad – **no deberías meter a Sharon en esto, tu no la conoces.**

**-¿Y tú sí?, te recomiendo que lo pienses, hice unas investigaciones y sé que estuvo en contacto con Ranma y aún siguen hablando** – agrego con una sonrisa **– la pregunta es ¿hasta qué punto estas dispuesta a traicionar a tu amiga?**

**- Te repito Nabiki, no sabes lo que dices** – su mirada era seria y firme, meneo levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación – **no tienes ni una pisca de idea de tus palabras.**

- **En todo caso, esta misma tarde sabré todo, ah y no llegues tarde, te recuerdo que eres una Tendo, y los Tendo somos los anfitriones de esta reunión **– dijo con seriedad antes de salir de la oficina.

**- Te equivocas, soy una Saotome** – dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa, se sentó pensativa unos instantes para luego echarse a reír, le hacia gracia las conclusiones a las que su hermana había llegado, esa conversación que había mantenido con ella le resulto de lo más ridícula.

**- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?** – pregunto Ranma arqueando una ceja ante la risa de su esposa.

**- Nada** – contesto mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar seguir riendo.

**- ¿Segura?** – pregunto no muy convencido – **a menos de que las hormonas te estén afectando, no creo que sea buena señal reírse por nada.**

**- Tranquilo** – se acercó a él con una sonrisa y el poso sus manos sobre sus caderas **– son las locuras de Nabiki.**

**- ¿De qué hablas?** – pregunto dándole un leve beso en los labios - **¿Qué hizo ahora tu hermana?**

**- ¿Qué opinas de tener una aventura?** – pregunto con una sonrisa pícara, la miro incrédulo, se preguntaba que mosca le había picado**- ¿te gustaría?**

**- ¿Te has vuelto loca?** – pregunto, no sabía si enfadarse o reírse de la ocurrencia de su esposa, ella negó con la cabeza.

**- No –** contesto tranquilamente antes de carcajearse por la forma en que su esposo la estaba mirando en ese instante – **solo creo que tienes una aventura….conmigo.**

**-¿Eh? –** estaba confundido, la miro unos instantes tratando de entender.

**-Nabiki piensa que te engaño** – Ranma no salía de su confusión, no entendía a qué quería llegar **– contigo.**

**-¿Qué tontería es esa?** – pregunto.

**-Nos vio besarnos en tu oficina** – él se sorprendió por esta aclaración **– y precisamente cree que engaño a mi esposo contigo** – ambos rieron – **ahhh, y se me olvidaba, tu novia es Sharon y la estoy traicionando.**

**- Pero que tontería, o tu hermana tiene mucha imaginación, o sus investigaciones están totalmente erradas** – comento con una sonrisa **– en todo caso no importa, solo venía a ver si estabas lista.**

**- Claro, solo déjame tomar mis cosas y nos vamos, en todo caso creo que su problema es Sharon, le está dando trabajo averiguar las cosas, supongo que nuestra amiga se ha estado divirtiendo un poco con ella.**

**- Ya lo creo **– dijo con una sonrisa y la abrazo por los hombros antes de salir de la oficina, la secretaria los miro con extrañeza y curiosidad, era la primera vez que veía a su jefa de esa forma con Ranma, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y soltaron una risita cómplice – **no importa ya se enteraran, me complace saber que no tendremos que ocultarnos más.**

* * *

Dos horas después habían llegado al dojo Tendo, se habían tomado su tiempo para arreglarse y no llegar tan temprano, sabían que si los invitados llegaban primero no tendrían que soportar el interrogatorio de la familia, esperarían a que todos estuvieran reunidos para decirles lo que tenían que decirles.

Bajaron del automóvil y suspiraron al mismo tiempo antes de poder entrar, Ranma la miro por unos instantes y la tomo por la cintura.

**-¿Estas lista?** – pregunto con una sonrisa, ella asintió con la cabeza. **– entonces vamos.**

El dojo se encontraba lleno de gente, la mayoría eran los ejecutivos e inversionistas de Fashion Corp acompañados de sus esposas y viceversa, amigos de la familia Tendo-Saotome, alumnos del dojo, y por supuesto amigos de la pareja. Era un ambiente agradable, la mayoría se encontraban en grupos platicando y había una música alegre sonando en ese instante, cuando los vieron entrar abrazados los miraron extrañados, algunos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos sacando sus conclusiones, pues todos sabían que Akane estaba casada y Ranma tenía una novia en el extranjero, toda la información cortesía de Nabiki Tendo, ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación, pero lo ignoraron.

La velada transcurrió con tranquilidad, se habían acercado a platicar con algunas de las personas que conocían, los patriarcas les presentaron a otros tantos, principalmente alumnos del dojo, pero Akane decidió salir de ahí, se sentía cansada, quería despejarse un poco por lo que se fue a sentar frente al lago de la casa, levanto la vista para mirar a las estrellas, respiro aliviada, hasta ahora todo marchaba bien, Ranma se había quedado dentro platicando con Mouse y Ryoga, Ukio estaba en la cocina con Kasumi y la señora Saotome, sus padres no tenía idea de donde se habían metido, había tenido que evitarlos un par de veces, su padre le exigía saber porque su esposo no la había acompañado, y porque en vez de eso había llegado en compañía de Ranma.

**- Vaya Akane, hasta que te apareces **– escucho una voz femenina hablarle por detrás – **creí que te habías vuelto a ir.**

**- Hola Shampoo** – sonrió poniéndose de pie pero sin darse la vuelta- **¿Qué es lo que quieres? **

**- Solo vine a saludar** – contesto sin darle importancia a la pregunta que Akane había hecho **– como te dije creí que te habías ido nuevamente, pero me alegro que no sea así.**

**- No pienso irme de nuevo**- informo a la China – **pero tampoco pienso quedarme en Nerima.**

**- Ya veo** – ninguna se había movido de su posición, a pesar de que la conversación fuera de los más tranquila generaba un poco de tensión – **Nabiki me dijo que estabas trabajando para Ranma.**

**- Me voy a quedar en Tokio con mi esposo** – dijo ignorando lo que Shampoo había dicho.

**- Ya veo, supongo que esta vez sí nos lo van a presentar** – dijo con una sonrisa – **me gustaría conocer al padre de tu bebe.**

**- No te das por vencida ¿cierto?-** pregunto dándose la vuelta.

**- No lo niegues, no me puedes engañar por mucho que la ropa logre ocultarlo, se te ve en los ojos** - dijo con una sonrisa **– lo sospeche el día que vine a retarte, es por eso que no me enfrentaste ¿o me equivoco?.**

**- Y desde entonces no me dejabas en paz, querías saber **– suspiro, Shampoo solamente sonreía **– no sabes lo que pides saber Shampoo….en todo caso no importa, tú ya lo conoces.**

**- ¿De qué hablas Akane?** – pregunto entre sorprendida y confundida.

**- Tú conoces a mi esposo, de hecho todos lo conocen** – afirmo, estaba decidido se lo diría en ese momento.

**-Por supuesto que todos lo conocen señora Saotome** – escucharon una voz femenina detrás de ellas.


	17. Chapter 17

**-Por supuesto que todos lo conocen señora Saotome.**

Ambas voltearon a ver sorprendidas a la persona que la había llamado de esa forma.

**- ¡Nabiki!** – exclamaron al unísono.

-** Vamos Akane, no tiene caso que lo niegues, ya lo sé todo **– la mediana de las Tendo la miraba con demasiada seriedad, poso su mirada por unos instantes en el abdomen de su hermana menor, para luego volver a mirarla fijamente, Akane no decía nada, estaba quieta, hace unos minutos estaba decidida, pero ahora no sabía cómo proceder **– debo reconocer que lograste engañarme Saotome, tu amiguita te estuvo ayudando todo el tiempo.**

**-¿De que estas hablando Nabiki?** – Shampoo estaba confundida, no era posible lo que estaba escuchando.

**- De eso mismo, el misterioso esposo de Akane es Ranma Saotome** – Nabiki se carcajeo – **esta vez sí que la hicieron bien, tenías razón, no sabía yo de que hablaba, lo que no entiendo es porque no me desmentiste.**

**-Mientes** – dijo Shampoo levantando la voz **– ellos no se han visto en años.**

**- Te equivocas, ellos vivieron juntos en los Ángeles por varios años, y Sharon Williams lo sabía** – agrego confiadamente – **debo reconocer que tu amiga es astuta Akane, oculto todos los papeles que confirmaban ese hecho, los había puesto fuera de mi alcance, pero nadie es mejor que la gran Nabiki Tendo, al principio no entendí la razón por la que lo ocultaste, pero recordé nuestra conversación de esta tarde en tu oficina, luego revise los papeles y debo reconocer que me sorprendió, pero el que más me intrigo fue tu expediente médico, ahí comprendí la razón de tu porque.**

Akane pestañeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, Nabiki parecía hablar con ella, pero la que le rebatía cada palabra era Shampoo, ella se había quedado sin palabras por la sorpresa, como era posible que su hermana hubiera averiguado tanto en tan solo unas horas.

**- ¿Qué pretendes con esto Nabiki?** – pregunto Shampoo, estaba enfadada – **no pienso permitir que nada suceda entre ellos.**

**- Pero si ya sucedió** – Nabiki se carcajeo, por lo que Shampoo se enfadó aún más – **perdiste Shampoo, ellos se casaron hace años.**

**- ¿Es cierto eso Akane**? – pregunto la amazona colocándose en posición de pelea – **¿el hijo que esperas de Ranma?**

Ella no contesto, por lo que la amazona se adelantó a propinarle un golpe que ella esquivo ágilmente.

**-Dime –** grito Shampoo intentando asestarle otro golpe **– dime que miente.**

**- No** – fue lo único que pudo decir, la amazona se enfureció, se habían burlado de ella, una vez más había sido vencida por la misma mujer que años atrás había conquistado el corazón de su preciado trofeo.

**-Pelea –** exigió molesta, Akane solo la evitaba pero no hacía nada, parecía no poder reaccionar, tenía el semblante pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, evito una vez más otro ataque saltando lejos de la amazona.

Shampoo estaba tan furiosa de que su honor de Joketsuzoku fuera pisoteado de esa manera, y lo peor es que Akane no le daba la oportunidad de recuperar lo último que le quedaba, su orgullo, había perdido la razón por la furia que sentía al saberse burlada, por lo que no estaba pensando con claridad, sin pensarlo bien le lanzo su chúi, Akane se paralizo al ver esto, pero una espátula lo desvió del objetivo impactándose en el árbol.

**- No lo voy a permitir esta vez** – grito Ukio, se había colocado frente a Akane.

**- No te metas Kuonji, esta no es tu lucha** – grito y se apresuró a atacarlas, Ukio detuvo el golpe nuevamente con su espátula – **esto es entre Akane y yo.**

**- Te equivocas** – le dijo empujándola, miro de reojo a Akane y se dio cuenta de no lograba reaccionar – **muévete Akane, debes olvidarlo.**

Al oír las palabras de su amiga, salió de su letargo y asintió con la cabeza, decidida intento huir pero Shampoo no se lo permitió cerrándole el paso con una patada que Akane detuvo con sus manos, Shampoo aprovechando la cercanía intento propinarle otro golpe con sus manos, pero algo la detuvo.

**- Basta Shampoo** – dijo Ranma apretando su agarre, había decidido salir a buscar a su esposa cuando vio el alboroto.

**- Ranma, no te metas** - dijo furiosa, miro a Akane que había sido alejada por Ryoga y decidió probar otra manera de hacerla luchar **– te reto Akane, por tu honor de artista marcial.**

**- No-** volvió a decir Ranma, no soltaba el brazo de la amazona, estaba seguro que si lo hacia, esta se abalanzaría sobre akane **– he dicho que basta.**

**- Creo que Akane puede decidir por sí misma** – declaro con rabia la amazona, Akane decidió que no podía dejarse vencer, ella debía de mantener el control, se lo había repetido tantas veces, se movió para acercarse a Shampoo, pero Ukio la detuvo.

**-Tranquila, no tienes de que preocuparte** – dijo con una sonrisa, la cocinera entendió, pero no dejo que se acercara sola, no podía confiarse.

**- Vamos ¿Qué dices?** – pregunto Shampoo – **¿es que no tienes honor?**

**- No** – contesto ella seriamente – **esta vez no Shampoo, no voy a pelear contigo, mi honor está aquí **– señalo su vientre.

**-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?** – pregunto la madre de Ranma, todos la miraron sorprendidos, toda la familia Saotome-Tendo se encontraba mirando.

**- Inoportunos como siempre** - mascullo Ranma molesto.

- **Quiero que digan que es todo este alboroto** – exigió la matriarca Saotome **– y Ranma por dios, suelta a esa chica.**

**- No** – afirmo Ranma, la familia se sorprendió, los únicos que entendían la gravedad de la situación, eran los amigos de la pareja, la amazona y la mediana de las Tendo.

**- Si Shampoo ha retado a una Tendo, creo que estaré de acuerdo en que ese combate se lleve a cabo** – dijo el patriarca Tendo – **solo debemos fijar el día y la hora del combate.**

**- De ninguna manera** – agrego Ranma con seriedad – **No voy a permitirlo.**

**-Te recuerdo Ranma, que es el honor y prestigio del dojo Tendo es el que está en juego **– el patriarca Tendo miraba al joven artista marcial con mucha seriedad – **Akane como artista marcial no puede negarse a ese hecho, tu eres un Saotome, el compromiso entre ustedes ya no existe, no tienes voto en esta situación.**

**- Creo que deberías decirles** – Tofu decidió hablar al ver la situación tan complicada que se estaba formulando en ese preciso instante, Kasumi lo miro confundida – **si no lo haces esto no va a acabar.**

**- ¿Hay algo que deberíamos saber?** – pregunto la matriarca Saotome **- ¿Ranma?**

**- Akane no puede luchar** – declaro Ranma ante la mirada intrigada de la familia, Akane no decía nada, solo analizaba la situación, ambos sabían que el momento había llegado, tenían que decirles **– ella no es una Tendo.**

**- Pero que tonterías estas diciendo** – pregunto el padre de la susodicha, miro a Akane exigiendo una respuesta **- ¿de que estas hablando?**

**- Tienes razón papa** – agrego Nabiki entregándole el sobre que tenía en sus manos**– y aquí tengo los documento que lo prueban.**

**- No es necesario, yo se los diré** – dijo finalmente Akane, sabía que tenía que poner un alto a la situación **– papa, familia, Ranma tiene Razón, no soy una Tendo, soy una Saotome.**

Todos se sorprendieron ante la declaración de Akane, Shampoo al fin había recibido su confirmación, los patriarcas abrieron la boca tratando de decir algo, pero por la sorpresa las palabras simplemente no salieron.

**- ¿Pero cómo es posible? **– la madre de Ranma quiso saber **- ¿Cuándo paso?**

**- Todo paso cuando ustedes decidieron casarnos nuevamente** – dijo Ranma señalando a los patriarcas **– Akane y yo nos encontrábamos saliendo en ese entonces, pero ustedes se negaron a que después de la boda ella fuera a la universidad, yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ustedes interfirieran, por lo que comencé a buscar la manera que ella cumpliera sus sueños, busque trabajo ¿lo recuerdan?, esa era la razón, pero no era suficiente, necesitaría alejarla de ustedes y lo que ganaba no era suficiente.**

**- Fue cuando Ranma se enteró del torneo** – Akane decidió continuar con el relato - **¿alguna vez se preguntaron cómo es que el competía?, todo los participantes deberían representar a un dojo, pero Ranma no tenía un vínculo directo con el dojo Tendo, fue cuando decidimos casarnos.**

**-Pero eso fue mucho antes de que te fueras –** rebatió Kasumi.

**- Así es** – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa **– los papeles que Akane les hizo firmar, en realidad era para que pudiéramos casarnos, tuvimos una ceremonia religiosa gracias a Tofu y Ukio, decidimos ocultar todo por nosotros, para que nos dejaran tranquilos, todo estuvo bien hasta ese día.**

Ranma decidió soltar a shampoo entregándosela a Mouse, el Chino sujeto con fuerza a la amazona, esta forcejeaba intentando liberarse, pero el joven no se lo permitía, Ranma al ver la insistencia de ella la miro con dureza, ella pudo apreciar en su mirada una extraña mescla de dolor, rencor, lastima, no sabía con exactitud que era.

**- Te sugiero Shampoo que te calmes, esta vez no te lo voy a permitir, si tú le pones un dedo encima, te aseguro que no te va a ser nada agradable** – la amazona se quedó pasmada ante las palabras del joven – **nos quitaste las ilusión una vez, no te permitiré que lo hagas de nuevo.**

**-No sé de qué hablas** – dijo ella confundida – **yo no les quite nada, ustedes fueron los que me quitaron…..me quitaron mi honor, mi orgullo**.

**-Te equivocas** – sonrió amargamente – **el día en que decidiste atacar a Akane, ¿ya se te olvido?, ese día nos arrancaste lo más preciado.**

* * *

**- Flash Back –**

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Akane había informado a su familia que se iría a estudiar fuera, se habían enojado como pensó, esa decisión de ella interfería con los planes de boda que tenían, trataron de convencerla que se quedara pero Ranma la defendió, les dijo que no se casarían, en todo caso él tenía que asistir a un torneo, por lo tanto no tendría tiempo, ellos no tuvieron más opción que aceptar las cosas como los jóvenes prometidos habían dicho, mas sin embargo les condicionaron a celebrar la boda el día en que Akane volviera nuevamente a Japón.

Había ido a una consulta con el doctor Tofu, hacía semanas que se venía sintiendo mal, el doctor había decidido hacerle unos análisis, pero esperaba que solo hubiera sido producto del estrés que había estado viviendo, salió del consultorio preocupada, necesitaba hablar con Ranma, decidió que lo mejor sería dar un paseo por el parque, necesitaba despejarse y analizar la situación. Iba sumergida en su pensamiento cuando sintió como era apresada por una cinta, levanto la vista y vio a Kodachi y Shampoo, ambas la miraban maliciosamente.

**-Chica violenta debe estar soñando si creer que airén casarse con ella** – shampoo hablo con malicia – **airén solo estar confundido, el darse cuenta de que no tener nada que hacer con una fea marimacho, el ser mío.**

**-Ranma no es un objeto, no pueden seguir tratándolo como un trofeo.**

**- Lo dices porque sabes que no tienes oportunidad plebeya** – declaro Kodachi – **Ranma nunca se fijaría en una chica como tú, sin gracia, sin nada que ofrecerle.**

**- No me importa lo que pienses Kodachi** – dijo soltándose bruscamente **– yo solo creo que Ranma debería decidir por el mismo con quien quiere estar.**

**-Tu decirlo porque ser débil** – la amazona estaba picándole en su orgullo

**- Como digas** – el aura de Akane se estaba empezando a incrementar, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería salir de allí. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a alejarse, después de todo ella ya se había casado con Ranma, por lo tanto no tenía nada que pelear.

**- Te reto** – declaro Shampoo – **te reto a luchar por Airén, si tu pierdes deberás romper el compromiso.**

Akane la ignoro y siguió su camino, la amazona al ver aquello decidió jugar otra carta cerrándole el paso.

**- Te reto por tu honor de artista marcial** – una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que la joven estaba cayendo en su provocación - **¿o es que no tienes?**

**- Acepto tu reto, pero no por Ranma, lo hago por mí, por mi honor** – declaro molesta.

**-Como quieras en todo caso te venceré** – dijo la amazona confiadamente.

**- Yo seré quien la venza**- dijo kodachi – **luego te venceré a ti**

Akane se colocó en posición de defensa, Kodachi la ataco pero ella pudo evadirla a la perfección, la joven Tendo se había vuelto tan hábil, entrenar con Ranma había dados sus frutos, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que dejara fuera de combate a la joven Kuno. Shampoo sonrió, estaba segura que ella sería la vencedora.

**-Tu saber que no ser débil como ella** – declaro la amazona señalando a Kodachi.

**-Ni por un momento lo pensé** – contesto con una sonrisa.

Shampoo la ataco y ella se defendió evitando el golpe, la amazona sonrió confiadamente, y le lanzo una patada seguida de unos puños que intentaban acertar en su estómago, Akane los evito propinándole un certero golpe en el costado izquierdo, Shampoo inmediatamente decidió responder al golpe, habían comenzado a luchar de una manera impresionante, Akane parecía haber superado a la amazona, esta última se encontraba furiosa.

**- Yo reconocer que haber mejorado mucho** – dijo con una sonrisa – **pero no dejártelo tan fácil, Shampoo ser ganadora.**

**-Eso está por verse** - agrego Akane.

Shampoo volvió a intentar atacarla, pero se dio cuenta que Akane estaba usando las técnicas de Ranma, eso solo significaba que el la había estado entrenando, decidió atacarla nuevamente, esta vez la ataco en múltiples ocasiones a una velocidad vertiginosa sin darle tiempo de defenderse, Akane se defendió de cada uno de los ataques sin embargo esta había acertado varios de estos, una patada principalmente había impactado en su vientre haciéndola doblarse de dolor, la amazona sonrió complacida y acertó otra patada, Akane intento detenerla, pero Shampoo no planeaba darse por vencida, Akane le acertó una patada intentando defenderse y se alejó de ella de un salto, momento que esta aprovecho para lanzarle los Chúi, la joven Tendo intercepto uno de ellos evitando ser golpeada por este, pero lamentablemente el dolor la había paralizado, el segundo termino impactándola directamente en el vientre haciéndola desplomarse, intento ponerse de pie pero no lo logro.

**- Yo ser vencedora** - declaro Shampoo, Akane la miro asustada, estaba teniendo fuertes dolores en esos momentos.

**-Shampoo** – grito Ukio acercándose a Akane, se asustó al ver la mirada de súplica de la joven, la cocinera había salido a buscar a Ryoga que se había perdido cuando vio la situación y decidió acercarse **- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?**

**- ¿De qué hablar?, Shampoo vencer chica violenta** – declaro con orgullo.

Ranma llego corriendo seguido de Mouse y Ryoga que querían atacarlo, uno como siempre reclamando por la amazona y el otro queriéndolo vencer para quedarse con la joven Tendo, había llegado a al dojo y su esposa no se encontraba ahí, la había esperado pero se había tardado demasiado, Kasumi le informo que había salido a ver al doctor, por lo que se preocupó y salió a buscarla, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero como siempre había terminado envuelto en una pelea con Ryoga y mouse, habían terminado en el parque por accidente en su desesperación por librarse de ellos, diviso a lo lejos a su amiga y a Shampoo, se asustó al ver a su esposa tirada en el suelo y se apresuró a alcanzarla.

**- Uchan ¿qué sucedió?** – pregunto preocupado

**- Creo que lucho contra Shampoo** - La cocinera lo miro asustada **– no estoy segura**.

Ambos miraron a la amazona, esta tenía una sonrisa de victoria, Ranma se puso de pie dispuesto a enfrentarla, pero Ukio no se lo permitió.

**- Ranchan no es el momento** – el entendió y decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

**-Akane** – grito Ryoga **– Ranma ¿Qué le has hecho?**

**-No seas idiota Pchan** – replico molesto – **Mouse ¿puedes ayudarla?**

El chino se acercó a analizar la situación y Akane le susurro algo que solo él y Ukio escucharon, ambos se sorprendieron, el chino utilizo varios puntos de presión tratando de ayudarla, pero lamentablemente no pudo, Akane cada vez estaba más pálida, al ver a la chica en ese estado, decidió aplicar un punto de presión haciéndola perder el conocimiento, vendo uno de los cortes de su muñeca para evitar que no se desangrara. Ranma se acerco a ellos muy preocupado, Ukio lo veía muy asustada, sabía que lo que sucedía era realmente grave.

**- Saotome – **Mouse llamo su atención – **debe ir a un hospital ahora.**

El joven no lo pensó dos veces ante la orden del chino, tomo a la joven en brazos y comenzó a alejarse por los tejados, decidió llevarla con el doctor Tofu, era el lugar más cercano.

**- Ranma que sucedió** – pregunto el doctor Tofu al verlo entrar con la joven en brazos.

**-Tuvo un encuentro con Shampoo, pero está muy mal** – declaro el joven asustado **– Mouse hizo que perdiera el conocimiento, se quejaba de dolor y el no pudo ayudarla.**

**- Ya veo, colócala aquí** – dijo el doctor muy preocupado, Ranma la coloco sobre la camilla, el doctor le pidió salir de ahí mientras el la revisaba.

Paso cerca de una hora, Mouse había llegado en compañía de Ryoga y Ukio, todos estaban preocupados por el estado de la joven, después de una larga espera, todos habían perdido la noción del tiempo, cuando vieron al doctor salir se acercaron rápidamente, el doctor los miro con preocupación.

**- Lo siento Ranma** – dijo al ver al joven – **debemos trasladarla a Tokio, necesita ser atendida por un especialista, tiene una hemorragia severa, lo hemos logrado controlar pero su estado de salud es delicado.**

**- No puede ser** – dijo el joven derrotado, apretó la mandíbula desesperado **– como es posible.**

**-Veo que Akane no te había dicho nada**

**-¿Decirme que?** – pregunto confundido no sabía a qué se refería, Ukio puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo - ¿Qué es lo que debería saber?

**- Ranma, Akane está embarazada** – el joven se quedó pasmado, sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, sabía que eso no podía ser bueno **– tiene once semanas, lamentablemente, no creo que se pueda salvar, aunque hemos detenido el inicio de aborto no creo que se pueda hacer mucho, de todas formas él bebe morirá, debemos estar preparados, la vida de Akane corre peligro.**

El joven sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, la joven fue trasladada al Hospital General en Tokio, fue colocada en terapia intensiva, aunque durante el transcurso de las horas se había estabilizado y habían logrado detener la hemorragia, las cosas se habían complicado, había sufrido un paro, por lo que los doctores tuvieron que reanimarla, el proceso del parto había iniciado nuevamente, tuvo que ser intervenida, el bebe no había sobrevivido, ambos jóvenes estaban destrozados, para Ranma había sido un duro golpe enterarse que iba a ser padre y que había perdido a su hijo el mismo día, mientras a Akane habían tenido que sedarla, ya que cuando recupero la conciencia y se enteró se había alterado mucho.

Estuvo hospitalizada una semana, Ukio se encargó de hablar con la familia de ambos diciendo que irían a entrenar a las montañas y se tardarían unas semanas en volver, aun no sabían si Akane se iría después de lo que paso, todo el tiempo estuvieron acompañados de sus amigos, terminaron contándoles a mouse y Ryoga como habían sucedido las cosas, estos decidieron ayudarlos.

Se quedaron en Tokio unos días, Akane estaba muy deprimida y Ranma no soportaba verla en ese estado, los únicos que sabían dónde estaban eran sus amigos.

**- Me iré a los Ángeles** – declaro la joven, sus amigos y Ranma la observaron sin saber que hacer – **mi vuelo sale en tres días y no pienso perderlo**.

**-¿Estas segura?** – pregunto Ranma, no estaba seguro que fuera una buena idea.

**- Estaré bien no te preocupes** – intento sonreír- **tengo que alejarme de aquí**.

**-Creo Akane tiene razón** – hablo Ukio pensativa – **le vendría bien alejarse un tiempo, no le haría nada bien estar aquí, ni tampoco volver a Nerima.**

**-Creo que es lo mejor** – aclararon Mouse y Ryoga -

Ranma pareció pensarlo y llego a la conclusión que Ukio tenia razón.

**-De acuerdo –** dijo depositando un beso en su frente – **te veré allá en unos meses, deberé asistir a unos torneos antes, pero después de eso iré a verte, debo seguir con esto para que no te falte nada.**

**-Esta bien** – sabía que no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Volvieron a Nerima, trataron de continuar como si nada pero les resultaba difícil, para su buena suerte no habían vuelto a ver a Shampoo, al parecer esta había tenido que viajar a china, llego el día en que Akane se fue, todos acudieron al aeropuerto a despedirla, ella se despidió con una sonrisa, agradeció a sus amigos por la ayuda, después de eso tanto Ukio como Ryoga se fueron de Nerima, al poco tiempo se fue mouse, Ranma y Nabiki se habían dedicado a viajar por las competencias por lo que Nabiki rara vez iba a Nerima, por otro lado Ranma se había comprado un apartamento en Tokio para no tener que volver a Nerima.

* * *

**- Fin del Flash Back –**

* * *

**-Ese día…solo tenía ganas de matarte** – Ranma se dirigió a la amazona – **pero Akane me detuvo, aun a pesar de lo que ocasionaste, ella no quería que yo te hiciera daño.**

**- Yo lo siento **– la amazona no podía creer lo que había escuchado, esa era la peor deshonra para Joketsuzoku, haber acabado con la vida de un inocente – **no sabía.**

**-Tranquila Shampoo – **dijo con una sonrisa** - nadie lo sabía, ese día acababa de enterarme, tal vez por eso me deje llevar, olvide mi prioridad y eso me costó demasiado, mi estúpido orgullo me hizo perderlo.**

Lo último lo dijo con una triste sonrisa, su voz había sonado quebrada, recordar le dolía en el alma.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno, algo atrasada, no tengo excusa, a ver si les gusta.**

* * *

Si bien, recordar aquel doloroso episodio no era algo que a ambos les resultara muy agradable, pero el hecho de poder por fin contar lo sucedido, les había dado un descanso a sus perturbadas almas, no había sido nada fácil vivir con ello durante más de cuatro años, pero aun así, ellos sonreían ante la adversidad del pasado, porque a pesar de los malos y crueles momentos vividos, también les había tocado vivir los más alegres y emocionantes de sus vidas.

La pareja se encontraba más que complacida ante la actitud de los patriarcas Saotome-Tendo, el primero se encontraba prácticamente petrificado por la sorpresa, sostenía una bola de arroz con sus palillos, los cuales habían sido dirigido a su boca con la firme intención de devorar el suculento aperitivo, pero ante la noticia, estos habían quedado a medio camino de su objetivo, esta acción al parecer había decidido formar parte del pasado; el patriarca Tendo por su parte tenía la mandíbula desencajada, esta noticia le había causado un gran impacto, ninguno se movía, parecían unas perfectas estatuas humanas, Ranma y Akane sonreían de manera divertida por la situación, ya que la cara de sus progenitores era un verdadero poema, el cual les causaba la mayor satisfacción, todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaban.

**- -¿Pero qué sucede? -** pregunto Akane fingiendo inocencia - **querían saber la verdad, ¿no es cierto?, querían saber quién era mi esposo, con quien había osado pisotear el honor de la familia, me juzgaron por ello, ¿cierto?, pues bien, papa, tío Genma, les presento a mi esposo, Saotome Ranma. Aunque creo que ya lo conocían ¿o me equivoco?**

Lo último lo dijo con un tono de burla, sabía que los había dejado sin habla, Ranma la miraba con una enorme sonrisa, estaba fascinado por la actitud de su esposa, le encantaba ver que se divertía, le enloquecía la actitud de niña traviesa que en esos momentos tenía, ya que por vez primera, sus padres eran los que no habían tenido nada que decir, por el contrario de ellos que o en ese momento tenían el control de la situación.

La matriarca Saotome pestañeo un par de veces cuando Akane hablo, al fin había salido de su letargo, una enorme sonrisa había adornado su rostro, no podía evitar que se le notara la gran felicidad que la embargaba, al final de cuentas el propósito se había logrado, sus hijos se habían casado, no importaba la forma en la que lo habían ello, sino más bien, lo que importaba era que habían cumplido con su compromiso y por cuenta propia, ¿Por qué no habría estar feliz?, si al final de cuentas, todo había salido bien.

**- -¡Pero esto es increíble!** - exclamo con toda la felicidad que podía, sus ojos centelleaban como estrellas, se apresuró a acercarse a su nuera y cogerla en un cariñoso y maternal abrazo - **esta es la mejor de las sorpresas, debo estar soñando**.

**- No es un sueño mamá -** le dijo su hijo con ternura - **es una realidad, lamento mucho no haberte hecho participe de la situación, pero deberás de comprender, no podía permitir que un secreto como el nuestro se supiera, no después de lo que hicieron.**

Lo último lo dijo mirando con rencor al señor Tendo y a su padre, su madre comprendió a la perfección lo que había querido decir, conocía a ambos patriarcas, y sin duda alguna no era difícil de imaginar.

-**Hija, ¿cómo has podido hacerle esto a tu pobre padre?** - dijo el señor Tendo en un mar de lágrimas

**- Si** - agrego Genma Saotome - **muchachos inconscientes, como se han atrevido a hacer semejante cosa sin nuestra autorización.**

**- Se han casado y nos lo han ocultado, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo han podido? **- el patriarca Tendo estaba siendo más dramático de lo acostumbrado - **¿qué les hemos hecho para merecernos esto?**

**- No podemos consentir en una actitud tan rebelde** - dijo el patriarca Saotome acomodándose sus gafas con actitud seria - **no estamos de acuerdo, han perdido a nuestro heredero, y han ido en contra de las tradiciones familiares. **

**-Tienen mucho que explicar **– el señor Tendo había tomado una actitud seria, ambos patriarcas se mostraban realmente ofendidos ante el "mal" comportamiento de sus hijos. **– Nos deben una explicación, ante tal comportamiento- **complemento el patriarca Saotome.

La joven pareja se fue de espaldas al oír lo que sus padres habían dicho, ¿qué era lo que no habían entendido?, acaso ¿no se habían dado cuenta que ellos eran los culpables de la situación?, o ¿se habían perdido en alguna parte de la historia?, se dieron cuenta que definitivamente, en ningún caso, ellos cambiarían.

-**Pero ¿qué idioteces estas diciendo papá? **- grito Ranma a su padre **- ¿acaso te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?**

- **Estos es inconcebible** - dijo Akane cruzándose de brazos **- ¿cómo pueden pedirnos explicaciones y tomar una actitud como la que han tomado?, ¿Qué acaso no recuerdan que fueron ustedes los que ocasionaron todo?.**

**- Pero hija** - suplico el señor Tendo - **solo queríamos lo mejor para ustedes.**

**- No papa** - reclamo la joven señora Saotome - **solo querían lo mejor para ustedes, para el dojo, nunca les importo lo que pasara con nosotros, ni tampoco lo que queríamos o lo que opináramos.**

**- En todo caso no hay nada que puedan hacer** - Ranma hablo con un aire de victoria en la voz, después de todo ellos habían ganado, se habían casado cuando ellos así lo habían decidido, a su manera, sin entrometidos, sin padres autoimponiendo su voluntad, les habían llevado la contraria y habían disfrutado de su matrimonio, habían evitado a toda costa a la codiciosa Nabiki Tendo, una batalla ganada sin igual, una dulce victoria - **hemos hecho lo que debimos hacer desde el principio, decidir por nosotros mismos.**

**- Pero n...** - el señor Tendo iba a rebatirles, pero la madre de Ranma no lo permitió.

**- La forma en que haya sucedido, es lo que menos importa -** declaro con una sonrisa conciliadora y miro fijamente a los patriarcas, ambos sudaron frio ante esto, la matriarca sin duda alguna tenía una forma muy peculiar de convencimiento - **debemos estar felices, esta es una noticia realmente grandiosa, nuestro hijos dieron un paso por si solos, deberían sentirse orgullosos, han dado honor a nuestras familias, no hay noticia mejor que esa.**

**-Se equivoca tía, hay una noticia mejor que esa** - dijo Akane seriamente, todos la miraron con curiosidad, no entendían a qué se refería con eso, tampoco sabían que esperar de ellos, sus hijos se habían vuelto impredecibles.

**-Akane tiene razón** - secundo Ranma con una sonrisa **- hay una noticia mucho mejor que esa.**

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, sabían que tenían que decirles, pero preferían tenerlos en ascuas, después de todo, que era más divertido que tenerlos con la incógnita.

**- Creo chicos** - hablo Tofu mirándolos seriamente, le hacía gracia la situación, no podía negarlo, pero también sabía lo que el joven matrimonio estaba haciendo, darles una lección a sus padres - **que ya ha sido suficiente, estoy seguro que ya han aprendido la lección.**

**- Vamos Akane ¿qué es lo que puede ser más importante?** - animo Kasumi intrigada.

**- Akane y yo...vamos a ser padres** - dijo finalmente el joven artista marcial **- tiene catorce semanas.**

Abrieron los ojos enormemente, la joven Saotome tenía toda la razón, esa era una noticia mejor, ella asintió ante la mirada interrogante de los integrantes de la familia quienes saltaron de júbilo ante la confirmación de tan maravillosa noticia.

**- Esto es realmente inigualable** - dijo la matriarca Saotome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas **– me han hecho tan feliz.**

**- Supongo que ahora no tendrán excusa para hacerse cargo del dojo** - dijo el señor Tendo con seriedad, los jóvenes se sorprendieron por el comentario hecho por el patriarca, sin duda alguna, sabía como desviar el tema de una situación, se preguntaron ¿Qué tenía que ver el dojo con la noticia que acababan de darles?, pero claro, parecía que su interés principal era controlar su mundo a su antojo, siempre hacer de ellos unos títeres, pero ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a permitir que eso sucediera, por supuesto que no.

**-Te equivocas papa** - respondió la joven.

**- No nos quedaremos, si es eso lo que pretenden -** alego Ranma seriamente - **hemos hecho nuestra vida sin que se entrometan, no tengo el menor interés en cambiar eso, estaremos al pendiente, tal y como lo hemos estado todos estos años, pero nos quedaremos en Tokio, tengo todo preparado desde entes de volver a Japón, así que no habrá ningún problema.**

**- Lo hemos hablado** - continuo su joven esposa **- y consideramos que es lo mejor para ambos. **

Los patriarcas los miraron sorprendidos, se preguntaban desde cuando sus hijos habían tomado las riendas de sus vidas.

**- Vaya hermanita, te lo habías guardado muy bien, lo que no entiendo cómo es que lograste que no me diera cuenta de nada **- a Nabiki le intrigaba mucho la forma en habían evitado que los descubriera **- aun no me lo creo.**

**- Pues créelo Nabiki -** contesto con una sonrisa su hermana menor, le alegraba inmensamente haber evitado que su hermana hubiera hecho negocios con ellos, saber que la habían vencido aun teniéndola cerca del joven artista marcial, eso si que había sido un gran reto, un reto que en definitiva habían ganado con ventaja - **creo que en la Universidad conocí a alguien tan astuta como tú, y creo hermana…que te ha superado.**

- **Aun no ha nacido la que pueda superar a la gran Nabiki Tendo** - dijo con una carcajada, todos rieron, Nabiki no podía dejar que su gran ego fuera pisoteado, estaba plenamente consciente que había sido vencida, como detestaba a esa americana, si tan solo no se hubiera entrometido, estaba segura que lo hubiera descubierto mucho antes.

**- Como digas -** contesto su hermana menor incrédula.

**- Creo que esto hay que celebrarlo** - agrego la matriarca Saotome.

**-Estoy de acuerdo tía, ire a preparar algo, estoy segura que a Akane se le antojara comer algo especial** - dijo Kasumi con dulzura.

Ranma se giró a ver a sus amigos, observo a Shampoo que tenía la mirada perdida, parecía estar tratando de asimilar todo lo sucedido, se dio cuenta que su esposa tenia razón, tal vez, si las cosas hubiesen ocurrido de distinta manera, si tan solo se hubieran conocido en diversas circunstancias, ella habría llegado a ser una gran amiga, estaba seguro que ella no lo amaba, como podría, si la única que le había demostrado verdadero amor era su en ese entonces prometida, la única a la que el había considerado su prometida y futura esposa, la persona de la que se enamoró desde el día en que la conoció, llego a la conclusión que lo único que hacía pensar a Shampoo que lo amaba, era esa ridícula ley amazona.

**- -Shampoo** - la llamo con una sonrisa, ella levanto la mirada, Mouse en ningún momento la había soltado, no estaba seguro delo que sucedería si lo hacía, después de todo era una amazona, y su ley la tenía grabada en cada célula de cuerpo **- Todo empezó porque te falte al respeto al comerme tu premio** - dijo ligeramente avergonzado - **sé que nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no te hubiese provocado. Por lo tanto, te debo una disculpa. **

**- Había un compromiso que debías cumplir, lo dicta la ley de mi aldea – **a pesar de las circunstancias, ella estaba segura que su punto era el más importante, aun cuando su conciencia le dictara lo contrario **– tu deber era casarte conmigo, devolverme mi honor por haberme vencido.**

**- No **– suspiro con cansancio, se preguntó ¿porque era tan difícil hacerle entender?** – mi deber era casarme con Akane, mi honor estaba con ella, debes entender que mi compromiso con ella era el único válido, lo dictaba mi honor de artista marcial, sin embargo más allá del honor, no solo se lo debía a ella y a nuestras familias, me lo debía a mí mismo, a mi corazón, y eso deberás entenderlo.**

**- Sin embargo he perdido mucho más, no solo te perdí a ti** - dijo tristemente **– he perdido mi lugar en la aldea, no solo perdí mi honor, sino también mi posición de amazona al arrebatar la vida a un inocente, si no fuera por mi causa, estoy segura que tu hijo viviría.**

**-No **- recrimino Akane - **tu hiciste lo que en su momento creíste estaba bien, éramos jóvenes, no tienes nada de culparte, yo no lo hago, después de todo, tu solo defendías algo en lo que realmente creías.**

**- no debes sentirte culpable por nada...lo que sucedió no fue precisamente culpa de nadie –**agrego el joven artista marcial, tenía que dar por zanjada la situación, no importa baba lo que la amazona pensara, sino lo que él y su esposa realmente pensaran y sentían, sabía que en su interior la amazona, se sentía en cierto modoculpable de lo sucedido a Akane, y aunque fuera hasta cierto punto correcto, no solo era culpa de ella** - si lo pensamos bien, yo fui el principal culpable de todo, debería haberte hecho entender, yo nunca estuve dispuesto a cumplir con tu ley, como podría, se lo debía a mi corazón, sin embargo, todo fue porque en su momento no supe tomar las decisiones correctas.**

Shampoo solo bajo la mirada, estaba triste, no sabía que pensar ni sentir, siempre supo que había perdido ante la joven Tendo, pero aun así había decidido luchar, sin embargo la joven la había vencido nuevamente, le demostró ser mejor, no tan solo por haberse ganado el amor de su joven trofeo y arrebatárselo, sino también porque ella le había quitado algo mucho más importante, y aun así le había concedido su perdón, le demostró que no le guardaba ningún rencor, entonces ¿Cómo podría vencerla?, si siempre estaba un paso adelante, ella era la única a la quien realidad le había importado Ranma como persona, a diferencia del resto de las prometidas, fue la única que estuvo con el mucho más allá de un simple compromiso, eso, era algo que jamás hubiera podido vencer, aun cuando volvieran a empezar de nuevo con la historia, estaba segura que el final sería el mismo, Akane sería la única vencedora en esa extraña lucha.

**- Yo creo que lo mejor sería volver al dojo -** sugirió Tofu - **después de todo, esta reunión es honor a Ranma, no creo que este bien que se ausente tanto tiempo.**

Todos asintieron, y regresaron ante la mirada curiosa de los invitados, Ranma no se separaba de Akane, ahora ya no le importaba que lo vieran con ella, su secreto había llegado a su fin, saludo a los conocidos y decidió que era el momento perfecto para ir presentándoles a su esposa, Akane por su parte estaba feliz, al fin podría descansar con tranquilidad y disfrutar de su embarazo, los patriarcas terminaron por dejarlos en paz, de eso se había encargado la madre de Ranma, los demás charlaban amenamente, a excepción de Shampoo que había decidido retirarse.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, durante una presentación Ranma accedió a dar una conferencia de prensa, tal y como su representante le había sugerido, la astuta de Nabiki opinaba que eso le daría muchos puntos extras con sus fans y le ayudaría a su imagen, ahora iba en compañía de Akane, tal y como debió haber sido desde el principio.

**-Señor Saotome** - pregunto una de las reporteras - **¿que nos puede decir de la joven que lo acompaña?**

A Ranma no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo la pregunta, sabía que para los reporteros su principal prioridad en esos momentos, no era preguntarle sobre los torneos, ni tampoco querían saber de su empresa, ni mucho menos de artes marciales, lo único que querían era saber de su vida personal, sabía que los había intrigado en sobremanera desde la primera vez que se dejó ver en público con su esposa.

**- Responderé a todas sus preguntas** - Ranma hablo con seriedad - **se exactamente lo que quieren saber...se lo mucho que les intriga la señorita aquí a mi lado** - dijo tomando la mano de su esposa - **solo les voy a pedir que por favor no la acosen, estoy seguro, que si ustedes se lo piden como es debido, ella resolverá sus dudas…. Damas y caballeros de la prensa, es para mí un gran honor presentarles el día de hoy a Akane Saotome, mi esposa.**

Los reporteros se sorprendieron, se esperaban de todo menos aquello, enseguida empezaron a fotografiarlos, y como era esperado, comenzaron con sus preguntas, a lo que ellos se dedicaron a responder con una sonrisa, claro omitiendo muchos detalles, lo menos que querían eran preguntas indiscretas sobre su pasado, fueron un sinfín de preguntas, Akane estaba exhausta, pero no podía quejarse, después de todo era la primera vez que la pareja daba una entrevista como aquella, más allá de lo profesional, y en años era la primera vez que el campeón revelaba su vida personal.

**- Bueno señora Saotome** - le hablo Ranma con una sonrisa, la conferencia de prensa había terminado y ambos estaban exhaustos de responder tantas preguntas y habían vuelto a su apartamento, lo único que querían era descansar, sabían que su vida había tomado un nuevo rumbo – **de ahora en adelante todo va a ser distinto, ahora no solo eres la esposa de Ranma Saotome, sino también la esposa del campeón de artes marciales. Se acabó nuestro secreto, ¿estas lista para empezar una nueva vida?, Distinta a la que hemos conocido en estos últimos años.**

**- Más que lista –** contesto con una sonrisa antes de unirse en un tierno beso que marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, habían al fin cerrado el circulo que los venia persiguiendo desde el día en que se conocieron.

* * *

Pues bien, a ver que les pareció el ultimo capitulo, decidí terminarlo de esta forma, ya que creo que es la forma en que ellos deberán de empezar con nuevas experiencias, al final ellos le otorgaron el perdón a Shampoo, puesto que aun en la serie y el manga, tanto Ranma como Akane nunca han sido rencorosos, no importa cuántas veces intentaran separarlos o hicieran algo contra ellos, siempre terminaban ayudando a sus amigos-rivales, por ello quería plasmar algo del carácter compasivo de ellos en este capítulo, solo espero haberlo logrado.

No puse la palabra fin, puesto que no creo que mi historia sea del tipo que inicie con un "había una vez" y termine con un "y vivieron felices por siempre" :D (Después de todo aunque me avergüence no soy escritora, soy más bien una persona de negocios, y creo que en mi entorno escribir algo que no sean cuentas o proyectos, no sale muy bien que digamos), pero ya ustedes me dirán, estoy abierta a sus comentarios, para mí no hay comentario malo, siempre aprendo algo nuevo cuando alguien me hace ver en donde me he equivocado, así que, si quieren dejar reviews, adelante, estaré mas que encantada de leerlos.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por haberse tomado la molestia de leer mi primer fic, y por sus comentarios, espero no haberles decepcionado con el final, pero era algo que ya tenía previsto.**

Por cierto, déjenme decirles que tengo una nueva historia en mente, solo espero poder ponerla en marcha pronto, mientras tanto tratare de hacer algo sencillo o tal vez tomarme un descanso, si es que mi imaginación me lo permite :D. En todo caso nos vemos pronto (es lo mas seguro :P), **saludos a todos**.


End file.
